The In Between Places
by chocfrgs4brkfst
Summary: This fic starts where OoTP leaves off and takes Harry and the others through the summer as he deals with his grief, guilt, and new feelings for Hermione. This fic will usually be updated daily.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** The characters and any other places/things you recognize are obviously not mine but J. K. Rowling's.  
  
**A/N:** This fic starts where the end of OoTP leaves off and takes Harry and the others through the summer as he deals with his grief, guilt, and new feelings for Hermione. It is mostly complete and I hope to update daily. This was first posted on www.harrypotterguide.co.uk (a great site with really nice people—check it out!) under the pen name Gryff. Thanks for reading and double thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy!  
  
**The In-Between Places**  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Harry slumped in the back seat of the Dursley's car as it rolled southwest out of London proper toward Little Whinging. Uncle Vernon had rushed them out the train station as quickly as he could muttering things like, "...weirdoes better _not_ come to my house..." and "...we'll see about _that_..." all the time glancing furtively over his shoulder and then at Harry. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had just kept their heads down and followed along behind him leaving Harry to manage his trunk and Hedwig's cage by himself.  
  
Harry gazed out the car window seeing shop-fronts and people blur by. He hoped to avoid any conversation with the others in the car and fortunately for him, the Dursleys appeared to feel the same.  
  
The show of support his friends had given him at the train station had been almost overwhelming. Harry could still see their worried eyes as they tried to reassure him and bid him goodbye at the same time. He remembered the warm swell in his heart at their words. But that feeling was now becoming as distant as King's Cross Station.  
  
Too soon, Harry heard the crunching of gravel as the car pulled in to number four, Privet Drive. He looked up at the house resignedly then at Hedwig sitting in her cage next to him. She hooted softly and tilted her white head toward him. Harry slowly opened the car door and reached back in to gently extract Hedwig's cage. Uncle Vernon had opened the back of the car and Harry got his trunk, dragging it behind him with his other hand as he made his way to the door.  
  
Harry finally made it up to his room with his things. He closed the door behind him and looked around the smallish bedroom. Nothing noticeable had changed. Harry sat down on his bed, sighed and placed his wand on the bedside table. The Dursley's had been whispering amongst themselves in the kitchen as he had made his way up the stairs. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he really didn't care.  
  
Harry lifted Hedwig's cage up on the bureau and went to get some water from the bathroom tap for her. She hooted her thanks when he placed it in her cage. Harry left her cage door open and after she had a drink, she flew over to the bed where he was sitting. Harry gazed out the window at the setting sun. He was hungry and fortunately he had smartly stocked up a bit from the snack trolley on the train. Harry removed a pumpkin pasty and pumpkin juice from his trunk and shared some with Hedwig.  
  
"Here we are again, girl. Wonder for how long this time..." Harry whispered stroking her back. "I'll open the window in just a moment and let you stretch your wings."  
  
When they had finished their food, Hedwig fluttered up to Harry's shoulder and he stood and walked to the window. After he had raised the sash, Hedwig gave a soft hoot and squeezed his shoulder gently before she took off into the darkening sky. Harry watched as she grew smaller and smaller and then disappeared behind a cloud. Harry sighed, turning from the window and laid down on his bed. He had never felt more alone.  
  
That night in his dreams, Harry was once again forced to relive the battle at the Ministry. Over and over, he watched as Hermione took the curse from Dolohov and collapsed to the floor beside him, seemingly lifeless. Then he heard Ron yelling fearfully as he was being wrapped by the brain's tentacles. But Harry's most torturous vision was seeing Sirius endlessly falling through the veil—because of him. Harry awoke on a sob in the small hours of the morning. He flipped his pillow over to the dry side and pulled his knees in toward his stomach. Harry's breath was coming in quick shallow gasps and he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
After he had calmed some, Harry groped with a trembling hand trying to reach the light beside his bed. He no longer wanted sleep. When Harry was finally able to snap the switch on the lamp, he found Hedwig sitting quietly on the corner of his bed, watching him. She had an envelope attached to her leg. Harry could make out Hermione's writing on it as he lifted himself and struggled to remove it. At last his shaky fingers were able to untie the letter. Hedwig gave Harry's arm a squeeze with her claw and hooted softly. Then she turned and flew up to her cage for a drink. To Harry's surprise, Hedwig flew back out of her cage and headed out into the night again.  
  
Harry dropped the letter unopened on the bedside table, staring at the envelope. The realization that he would never receive another message from Sirius slid icily into Harry's consciousness. He felt his chest begin to heave painfully and closed his eyes. Harry still had most of the parchments his godfather had sent him—especially the first one that Pig had brought to him on the Hogwarts Express at the end of third year. But no more now.  
  
The awful visions from his dreams began swirling in his head. _'Your fault...'_ A nasty little voice whispered in his head as tears stung over his eyes. _'If only you'd listened...if only you hadn't been so keen to play the hero...'_ A horrible knot tightened in Harry's throat. _'...If only you hadn't let Voldemort TRICK you!'_ Harry began to rock back and forth on the bed. _'Your friends wouldn't have been injured...they'd be better off without you—you're a danger to everyone you know...'_ Harry covered his face and he sobbed into his hands. '_Sirius would still be safe...now he's lost forever...' _ "No!" Harry moaned as he turned his face into his pillow to muffle his agonized cries.  
  
Mercifully, the night began to weaken as the sun's early light eased the shadows away. Harry was sitting up in his bed now with his back propped against his headboard by a pillow. He had calmed considerably but his eyes were swollen and haunted behind his glasses. Harry knew now that there were four cracks in his ceiling, five in the wall, twelve panes of glass in his window, and he was quite familiar with the tiles on his bedroom floor.  
  
Harry started as a knock sounded on his door. He didn't answer but the door creaked slowly open anyway. Uncle Vernon's stoutness filled the frame and he eyed Harry who was still in yesterday's clothes. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat.  
  
"We're leaving on holiday for a week...er...your Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and I, that is..." Uncle Vernon looked shiftily around as though the walls might be listening but plowed on. "Going to visit your Aunt Marge...uh, thought it best for you not to come this time." Uncle Vernon swallowed. "There's enough food for you and," grudgingly, "feel free to watch the telly...we would appreciate it if you didn't go outside much...and, er, don't forget to ring your friends...let them know you're all right."  
  
Harry did not respond.  
  
"Well then, see you in a week..." Uncle Vernon nodded curtly closing the door and Harry heard him stump down the stairs. A few minutes later, it sounded as if they all came quickly up the stairs and soon began bumping their luggage back down the steps. Not long after, Harry heard the car start and the crunching of gravel as they backed out of the driveway. The motor's sound grew quieter and quieter as they drove away.  
  
Harry thought he should have been glad that they were gone, but he found that he didn't feel anything. Just then, Hedwig returned with another letter tied to her leg. Harry sighed as he now saw Ron's handwriting and removed the parchment from Hedwig. He also dropped this one on the table beside his bed, unread. Hedwig cocked her head at him and hooted. Harry shook his head but reached out and stroked Hedwig's back. Hedwig looked at him reproachfully, hopped to the table and picked up the letters in her beak. She dropped them in his lap but Harry just let them stay there. Hedwig nudged Harry's arm with her head but got no response. She ruffled her feathers irritably and flew to her cage where she proceeded to turn her back to Harry and tucked her head under her wing.  
  
Harry lay there most of the day watching the shadows move across the room and then lengthen. Hedwig woke up as the last ribbon of light streamed through the open window. She gazed at him and flew to the end of his bed. She looked reproachfully at the unopened letters still in his lap and walked up to Harry's side staring unblinkingly at him. Then, as though she had made up her mind about something, Hedwig turned and headed out into the deepening sky. She turned north.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
**  
Harry spent the night in much the same way as he had spent the day. He was barely aware of his surroundings. He was barely aware of anything. Snape might have been grudgingly impressed, but now Harry was merely trying to protect himself from _his_ mind—not someone else's.  
  
The sun was quite high but Hedwig had not yet returned. Harry tensed as he heard the creak of a floorboard and suddenly became aware of footsteps moving slowly up the stairs. He reached for his wand just as his door opened.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, it's just me..." Dumbledore smiled gently as he walked in with Hedwig on his shoulder. She flew to her cage for a much needed rest.  
  
Harry dropped his hand to his side then put the wand back on the table. "What're you doing here?" Harry's voice was a bit gravelly, not having had a drink or having spoken in quite awhile.  
  
"Hedwig seemed to think it a good idea for me to come here. A very persistent and loyal owl you've got there." Dumbledore conjured a goblet of water, which he handed to Harry. Harry took a sip then set it down on the table.  
  
"May I sit down?"  
  
Harry nodded and glanced at the small chair near the window.  
  
"I take it the Dursley's have left you here?"  
  
Harry met Dumbledore's eyes but didn't respond. Dumbledore's gaze became penetrating.  
  
"How much sleep have you had, Harry?  
  
"As much as I can stand," Harry ground out.  
  
Dumbledore stood and looked out the window. "Our mind can be our worst enemy..."  
  
"_I'm_ my worst enemy. Hermione was right...if I'd only..." Harry broke off not sure if he could control his emotions.  
  
Dumbledore continued to gaze out the window. "Yes...if only. If only I had been honest with you about the prophecy. If only I had trained you in Occlumency myself. If only...well, things might be different right now. Some decisions haunt us..."  
  
Harry was ready to change the subject. "How much longer do I have to stay here and where will I go?"  
  
"A little while, Harry," Dumbledore turned to him. "But you'll not be alone for long."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Sirius' memorial service is tomorrow night. Remus, Ron, and Hermione will be coming here to collect you. I spoke with each of them this morning. Ron and Hermione are worried that you haven't answered their owls." Dumbledore glanced at the unopened letters in Harry's lap and went on. "Apparently, Hedwig also visited their homes two nights ago seeming to request letters from them."  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "My friends would be better off without me."  
  
"Do you really think so, Harry?"  
  
"They would be safer..."  
  
"Possibly...but you would have been safer staying here instead of attending Hogwarts and I still allowed those letters to be sent to you five years ago. I even sent Hagrid after you." Dumbledore's eyes were grave and he continued slowly. "You have been through some of the most dangerous and terrible situations anyone has ever had to face since then. Would you give up the life you now know to be...safe?"  
  
Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and after a long moment slowly shook his head.  
  
"We all have destinies to meet and I was not going to deny you yours. Would you deny your friends theirs?"  
  
"I watched as they were hurt and killed because of my stupidity!" Harry said through his teeth. "Not because of some destiny they were supposed to meet!" He flicked a tear away angrily.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and replied quietly, "Yes...you made mistakes—as did I...and you are paying dear consequences just as I have in the past."  
  
"I just want it to end...I wish I could go after Voldemort right now so that it could be over one way or another, once and for all." Harry wiped his eyes then raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Waiting is the worst part of any situation. Let your friends comfort you...and let them show their strength to you. They have chosen you and they love you. Don't deny them the chance to live the lives they have chosen to the full. None of us knows the time we have been given."  
  
Harry nodded unable to speak and Dumbledore rose from his chair. "As I said, Remus, Ron, and Hermione will be here to take you to Sirius' service tomorrow evening. You should also expect another guest arriving soon after I leave."  
  
Harry lifted his head. "Who?"  
  
"I'll let that be a surprise," Dumbledore's eye's smiled. "Until tomorrow night, then." And with a flourish of his wand, he disappeared.

Harry let Dumbledore's words drift through his mind like a balm. He opened Hermione's letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Hedwig came and tapped on my window. She looks worried. Are you all right? I hated that we had to let you go with the Dursley's today. Are they being nice? I already miss you. Please write back quickly.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Then he opened Ron's parchment.  
  
_Hello Harry,  
  
I hope you're all right. Hedwig just showed up and pecked at me until I wrote to you. Are the Dursley's treating you well? If they're not, let me know and Fred, George, and I will come and set them straight. Ha!  
  
See You Soon, Ron  
_  
Harry sighed and laid them back on the table. Just then he heard a _crack!_ from downstairs. Harry picked up his wand again and was walking slowly towards his bedroom door when it began to open, seemingly by itself.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
"Dobby...?" Harry looked down to see the House Elf's large eyes staring back at him.  
  
Dobby bowed. "Dumbledore is sending Dobby to look after Harry Potter. He is saying to take good care of you and of course, Dobby will."  
  
Harry mustered a smile but his heart sank a little. He had been expecting Ron or Hermione. Dobby grinned back. "Dobby is glad to see you, sir."  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too, Dobby and let's drop the 'sir'. Please just call me Harry, all right?"  
  
"If that is what Harry Potter wishes," Dobby bobbed his head, then scrutinizing Harry's face. "Would Harry Po-, Harry like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Not right now, Dobby. But thanks." Harry hastened to add, "maybe a bit later," when he saw the disappointment on the House Elf's face. Harry thought for a moment. "I could use your help with something else..." Dobby's eyes brightened. "My dress robes and shoes are a mess and I'll need them for Sirius' memorial service tomorrow night. Can you take care of them for me?"  
  
"Dobby can, s...Harry!"  
  
"Thanks. They're in my trunk."  
  
Dobby dug around in Harry's trunk and retrieved the robes and shoes. When he found them he smiled and trotted out the door with them.  
  
As soon as Dobby closed the door, Harry sagged back down to his bed. His vision was beginning to swim and he felt weak from the lack of sleep and food. Soon after Harry's head hit the pillow he fell unconscious. His mind left him alone in exhaustion for a bit but after he had slept for a few hours, the same dreams began to plague him. He woke up shivering with tears coursing down his cheeks and his pillow wet.  
  
Harry noticed that his light had been dimmed but left on. He also realized that he was tangled around a blanket. Harry stretched for his glasses and felt them being put into his hand. He started and then remembered. "Dobby?" Harry said blearily.  
  
"Dobby is here. What does Harry Potter need?"  
  
Harry put on his glasses and could now see the concerned House Elf's face. "Nothing, Dobby." Harry could see that his dress robes were hanging in his closet clean and wrinkle-free. He saw his shoes beneath his robes reflecting the low light. Harry's trunk had been unpacked and moved against the wall.  
  
"My clothes look nice, Dobby. Thanks."  
  
"Dobby is happy to help. Does Harry Potter want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Not yet, Dobby."  
  
"You is looking peaked, s...Harry. You should come downstairs and sit by the fire."  
  
"Could I have a glass of water?" Harry asked, weary of refusing the Elf.  
  
Dobby looked reproachfully at him. "You is also needing food, Harry Potter."  
  
"I can't eat right now, Dobby...I think it would make me sick. Could I just have some water?"  
  
Dobby nodded and pointed his finger at the bedside table. A goblet appeared full of water.  
  
"Thanks." Harry propped himself up and took some sips then set the goblet on the table. He eased back down, straightened the blanket over him and drew his knees up.  
  
Dobby shook his head sadly as he sat back down on the chair. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
**  
Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing his dress robes. He had showered and was tempted just to stay under the steady stream of warmth. But his legs had begun to wobble and knew he'd better get dried off quickly. Harry looked out the window and sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready for this.  
  
Harry heard some noise downstairs and then familiar voices asking, "Where is he?" Footsteps hurried up the stairs and a knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Harry," Hermione walked quickly to his side and gave him a quick hug. _'He looks so pale,'_ she worried inwardly and glanced at Ron.  
  
"Harry, good t'see you," Ron thudded him on the back and Harry nearly ended up on the floor.  
  
Remus walked into his room followed by Dobby.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Remus put his hand on gently Harry's shoulder. "You 'bout ready?"  
  
Harry nodded. "How're we getting there?"  
  
"Dumbledore gave me several Portkeys for us to use tonight." Remus said quietly. "We need to go ahead and get ready for the one to take us to the memorial."  
  
Remus took a clean handkerchief out his pocket and held it out. "Alright, everyone, get a corner."  
  
Harry stood up and walked to Remus, stumbling a bit on the hem of his robes. Several looks passed between the others. "Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, looking across at him.  
  
Harry nodded, not looking up. "I'm ready." He grasped the handkerchief with the others. "See you later, Dobby."  
  
The group suddenly felt a strong jerk and then they were being whisked along. Just when Harry was getting used to the wind and the sensation, his feet hit the ground with a great thud. He would have fallen but it seemed that Ron and Remus had anticipated this and strong hands steadied him.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said quietly, straightening his robes.  
  
They looked around and found that they were outdoors in what looked to be a small graveyard enclosed by an imposing tall black wrought iron fence. All the memorial stones looked to be made of dark granite and Harry saw that many of them bore the name "Black".  
  
A small group of people was gathered on the other side of the cemetery. Harry stood uncertainly. Remus took Harry by the arm and guided him toward the group. Hermione fell in step on his other side, taking Harry's hand firmly in hers. Ron followed close behind him.  
  
Harry watched the ground moving beneath his feet. Then he saw the hems of black robes sway apart and heard them rustle as he walked through. Harry felt Remus and Hermione stop. He lifted his head slightly and saw Dumbledore standing behind a large stone that read, 'Sirius R. Black, Faithful Friend, 1959-1996'. Harry quickly dropped his gaze.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat softly and began to speak. "Welcome. We have gathered tonight to honor our friend, Sirius Black, a hero who was slain while..." Dumbledore's voice faded in Harry's ears as memories of Sirius began flowing through his mind.  
  
_Sirius, gaunt and filthy in the Shrieking Shack...  
  
Sirius' smile at Harry wanting to live with him...  
  
Sirius transforming and protecting them from Lupin the werewolf...  
  
Sirius' look of surprise as he saw Harry and Hermione having come to rescue him on Buckbeak...  
  
Sirius getting ready to escape on Buckbeak telling him that he is truly his father's son...  
  
Sirius in the cave with Buckbeak eating the food they had snuck to him...  
  
Sirius' head in the fire trying to help Harry with the first task...  
  
Sirius at Grimmauld Place drinking butterbeer, laughing at Fred and George...  
  
Sirius standing up for Harry's right to know what Voldemort was up to...  
  
Chasing his tail on the way to King's Cross Station...  
  
Challenging Snape in the kitchen...  
  
Talking about James...  
  
Sirius running into the fray at the ministry, wand drawn...  
  
Sirius falling...  
_  
Harry could feel his heart pounding. Something like the roar of an ocean wave was gradually building through his mind. His lungs seemed to be having trouble getting enough air. He shifted his feet and lifted his head slightly. Darkness scattered itself on the edges of his vision then spread closer and closer to the center. Harry felt his body grow heavier. His knees began to give way.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione's urgent whisper skirted across the din in his head.  
  
Harry just barely felt her release his hand and move in front of him, shielding him, as Ron stepped up taking a hold of his arm to support him.  
  
"Hang on, Harry," Remus whispered in his ear.  
  
In some part of his mind, he knew he had been turned around and was being helped back through the mourners. Harry thought he heard whispers through his haze then he felt Remus and Ron tighten their grip on him. Then Remus muttered something and Harry felt himself hurtling though the darkness.  
  
Harry felt another thud as his feet hit his bedroom floor.  
  
_"Harry!"_ He heard Hermione cry as his knees buckled.  
  
Ron and Remus braced him and then helped Harry to his bed.  
  
"Hermione, would you mind waiting downstairs?" Remus asked, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
She nodded and went quickly down the steps, tears flowing down her face. She met Dobby as she stepped onto the landing.  
  
He looked up worriedly at Hermione. "Dobby will see if he can help," he said quietly as he trotted up the stairs.  
  
Hermione sank down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Sobs wracked her body but she kept silent. After several minutes, she felt someone sit beside her and put his arm around her. Hermione turned and buried her face into Ron's chest, crying quietly now. Ron sighed, drew her closer and held on.  
  
Hermione's tears eased and after a bit she asked, "H-how is he?"  
  
"Exhausted," Ron said heavily. "According to Dobby, Harry hasn't eaten in two or three days nor has he slept without having nightmares. Dobby thinks he's been avoiding sleep because of them. The Dursley's left two days ago on holiday and Harry's been here by himself..."  
  
_"What!"_ Hermione sat up quickly looking up at Ron incredulously. "I wondered where they were but...they left him by himself? Don't they know what he's been through?"  
  
"I don't know...I couldn't believe it either." Ron said quietly. "Dumbledore came here yesterday after he visited us. He sent Dobby right away after he saw Harry."  
  
"Dobby! Why didn't Dumbledore bring us here yesterday?" Hermione said, fuming. "I realize Harry has to stay here a bit for his own protection but why can't at least one of us be with him? Doesn't he remember what happened last summer...how angry and hurt Harry was?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I don't know...you'll have to ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Trust me, I will."  
  
Just then, the topic of their conversation appeared in front of them and Hermione and Ron jumped.  
  
"Please forgive me for popping in like that." Dumbledore's eyes were troubled. "Is Harry upstairs?"  
  
They nodded and Dumbledore hurried up the steps.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments then Hermione looked at Ron. "I'm going up there."  
  
He nodded and followed. Hermione stopped in the doorway and put her hand on the frame to steady herself. Harry was lying in bed with his eyes closed, his face quite pale next to his dark hair. Dumbledore, Dobby and Lupin were talking in low voices by the window. Dumbledore glanced at Hermione and said quietly, "Why don't we move downstairs so as not to disturb Harry."  
  
Hermione met Dumbledore's eyes then walked past him to Harry's side and sat in the chair that had been moved next to Harry's bed. She took his hand in hers but he did not stir. Worried, Hermione turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I have given him a sleeping draught that will hopefully allow him rest with no dreams for at least a little while." Dumbledore responded.  
  
"I want to stay with him," Hermione said quietly, looking back at Harry.  
  
"It would be best if we let him rest, Hermione. Please come downstairs." Dumbledore waited patiently for her to accompany him down the steps.  
  
Hermione hesitantly released Harry's hand and rose slowly. She turned for one last look before following Dumbledore.  
  
When they had all reached the living room, Hermione rounded on Dumbledore. "I'm not leaving this house as long as Harry is here."  
  
"Me either," agreed Ron.  
  
"I surmised as much. Professor Lupin has also agreed to stay." Dumbledore said. "Hermione, why don't you ring your parents? I will go and let Ron's parents know the situation. Hermione, please have your parents pack a bag for you and let them know that I will be coming to their home to retrieve it. I'll be back shortly with your things." Dumbledore disappeared.  
  
Hermione quickly called her parents and explained the situation. In about thirty minutes, Dumbledore was back with two suitcases for Ron and Hermione. "Remus, why don't you go home and get what you need? I'll stay here with Ron and Hermione until you get back." Remus nodded and Apparated.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Dobby has also asked to stay so that he can be of help to Harry."  
  
"Harry doesn't need to be alone—even with Dobby." Hermione said sharply. "He has suffered so much in the past weeks...been left by himself too many times in the past year...why didn't you let _us_ come and stay with him?"  
  
"I wish that I had...I had no idea the Dursley's had left him until yesterday." Dumbledore's eyes were watery and he looked down shaking his head. "I didn't realize how much he is still grieving..."  
  
"Don't you understand that he's still alone—_worse_ than alone— when the Dursleys are here?" Hermione's voice was rising. "This past year he needed more...support...more than he's ever needed. And because of the lack of it from you, he doesn't trust you like he needs to! He thought you didn't care! _Can't you see the danger you've created?_"  
  
"_Hermione_—" Ron said grabbing her arm.  
  
"No, she's absolutely right..." Dumbledore interjected quietly, a tear escaping down his cheek. "You may know that I spoke with Harry for an extended time the morning after the Ministry battle. He was quite angry, and rightfully so. I've apologized to him for my mistakes this past year. I know that I'll have to build his trust in me again."  
  
With tears spilling from her eyes, Hermione walked slowly over to Dumbledore and placed her hand on his arm. "I know you love him...I didn't mean to make you feel worse. It's just...he needs you and he needs us...more than ever now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'm grateful he has you and Ron. But I warn you: Harry may try to push you both away. I know you won't let him succeed."  
  
Remus Apparated back into the house with his belongings. Setting his bags down, he looked at the others as though sensing the tension in the air.  
  
Dumbledore turned and said, "It is time for me to go, but before I leave..." he flicked his wand and the furniture glided back a few feet. "You'll be needing these..." Dumbledore waved his wand and three squishy sleeping bags appeared each with a mattress and pillow. "Dobby can take care of anything else you need. I'll be back tomorrow. Good night." Dumbledore disappeared.  
  
They took turns changing in the downstairs toilet. Ron walked into the living room with his dressing robe over a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He sat on the couch beside Hermione who was now wearing blue sweat pants and a T-shirt.  
  
"I don't guess any of us knew how awful Harry was really feeling," Ron said ruefully, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think so, either. At school, we were stuck in the infirmary most of the time and couldn't go to him. I worried when he didn't come to visit very much...he seemed so closed off the few times he did...and then after we got out...it was just so hard to know whether or not he wanted to talk about what happened." Hermione shook her head as fresh tears gathered in her eyes and Ron put his arm around her.  
  
Remus walked into the living room, a shabby dressing robe over his nightclothes. He sank down tiredly in an armchair and sighed. "I really don't think Harry can take much more right now. Dumbledore said that Harry is convinced that Sirius' death along with the whole ministry battle was his fault. He's also taking responsibility for your injuries and told Dumbledore that both of you would be safer without him as your friend."  
  
Hermione gave a small cry and covered her mouth while Ron gasped, "What!"  
  
Remus nodded wearily at them.  
  
"Oh, poor Harry..." Hermione breathed softly.  
  
"Obviously, the next few days need to be as good as we can make them for Harry. I wanted to let you know—I have a meeting that I must attend for the Order tomorrow so I'll be gone for a few hours in the afternoon."  
  
"We'll take care of him..." Ron said quietly.  
  
"I know you will." Remus reached around the chair and brought a chess set out of his suitcase. "I brought this just in case the Dursleys didn't have one."  
  
"Thanks. Mom sent a game of Exploding Snap in my bag, too. Maybe we can arrange a trip to Diagon Alley later when Harry's up to it," Ron mused. "He hasn't seen the twin's joke shop yet. That might cheer him a bit."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's get some sleep, then." 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**  
  
Hermione jerked awake in the darkness. _'What was...where am I?'_ She thought blearily, lifting her head.  
  
Then Hermione heard a muffled voice cry out, _"Hermione, no!"_  
  
_'Harry?' _Hermione suddenly realized where she was and why. She scrambled out of her sleeping bag and flew up the stairs, opening Harry's bedroom door. She saw his face screwed up with fear in the dim lamplight.  
  
_"Wake up, Hermione!"_ Harry moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione whispered as she heard the tearful pleading in his voice and saw him struggling. She crossed the room quickly and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she shook him gently.  
  
"Harry, wake up! I'm here..._Harry!_" She shook him a little harder as tears began to gather in her eyes.  
  
Harry sat up suddenly; Hermione gasped and drew back. His breathing was fast and shallow—on the verge of becoming sobs. Tears were on his face and he was trembling. Harry looked wildly about then suddenly seemed to become aware of Hermione right in front of him.  
  
"_Hermione_...you're all right!" Harry threw his arms around her and nearly squeezed the breath out of her. "I thought you were..."  
  
Hermione returned his embrace, wincing slightly. "Harry, I'm okay...I'm right here." Harry clung to Hermione and she pressed her face against his damp cheek her tears mingling with his. "I'm all right, Harry," she whispered into his ear. "I'm fine."  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione felt his chest still heaving a bit. He leaned back a little to face her. "Hermione...I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I didn't learn Occlumency and...I lied to you about it." Harry's words were tumbling out. "I stood there and yelled at you when you tried to stop me from going...I thought you were being...I was so wrong! Please forgive me..."  
  
"Harry there's no need—"  
  
"Yes, there is...you almost died because of me...please forgive me..." Harry looked pleadingly into Hermione's eyes and she knew he needed to hear the words.  
  
"Harry, I forgive you." Hermione said gently.  
  
Harry let out the breath he had been holding as he lowered his head. "Thanks, Hermione," he said brokenly.  
  
"Harry, I didn't almost die because of you, I almost died because of Dolohov and my own stupidity. I should've stunned him instead of silencing him."  
  
Harry's head snapped up. "You wouldn't have even been there if weren't for _my_ stupidity."  
  
"Harry, you weren't being stupid, you were trying to save Sirius—" Hermione stopped with a sharp intake of breath as she saw the pain on Harry's face. _"I'm sorry..."_ she whispered, her eyes welling again.  
  
"And instead, he _died_ because of me..." Harry closed his eyes. "He's gone..." His voice broke. "I only had two years with him and now...Sirius is _dead_..." Harry covered his face with his hands and his body shook with sobs.  
  
Hermione slid closer to Harry, wrapped her arms around him and held on, tears streaming down her face. He reached around her, clutching at the back of her shirt and buried his face in her neck.  
  
"Why? " Harry ground out. "God..._why_?" Harry's body began to shake even harder.  
  
Hermione tightened her arms. "I'm _sorry_, Harry," she cried. "I'm _so_ sorry." They sat together for a long time and eventually Harry began to calm.  
  
Hermione ran a hand up and down Harry's back then whispered, "You need to rest..."  
  
"I don't want to...I don't want to see it all again..."  
  
"Harry...can you tell me what you see?"  
  
Harry shifted his head on Hermione's shoulder, trying to stall for time. After a long moment, he sighed and whispered, "I see you. I see you falling on the ground beside me after Dolohov's curse. I don't know if you're alive or...you just lay there with your eyes closed and I couldn't wake you up." Harry wiped his eyes. "I see Ron being wrapped by the brain's tentacles. He's frightened—hurt—and he needs help. But I couldn't stay to help—I had to go on—get the Death Eaters away from you..." Harry's body tensed and he leaned back. His eyes were fixed on a point just above Hermione's right shoulder as his anxious words tumbled out. "They followed me...just like I hoped...I got to the room with the arch...they tried to get the prophecy...Neville came and they used the Cruciatus Curse on him trying to get me to give up the prophecy..." Hermione gasped but Harry seemed not to hear. "Then the Order got there and started fighting them...Tonks and Moody were hurt...the prophecy broke...I was scared we were going to lose but then Dumbledore was there. The Death Eaters stopped fighting and tried to run but Dumbledore got them...except Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange were still fighting...on the dais in front of the arch. She tried to stun Sirius but he ducked. He taunted her and she...she didn't miss the second time..." Harry's body sagged and his eyes returned to Hermione's. "Sirius fell backward through the veil...the look on his face was...I thought I could get to him but Remus held me back...I thought Sirius might still be...might still be..."  
  
Harry shook his head and lowered his eyes. He whispered, "I can't take this anymore...I'm lost, 'Mione...I-I don't know what to do...I can't make sense of all this."  
  
Hermione clasped Harry's hand in hers. "Harry...I don't know why all this had to happen...why Voldemort wanted that prophecy...why he went to such lengths to try and get it." Hermione flicked tears away angrily. "Oh, _why_ did it have to break before we could hear it?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence then, "I've heard it." Harry said flatly.  
  
"You...what?"  
  
"I've heard it...Dumbledore let me hear it the morning after the battle in the Ministry. Trelawny made the prophecy sixteen years ago to Dumbledore. He's kept a record of it in his office."  
  
"W-what did it say?"  
  
"It said that, in the end, I either have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. He chose me."  
  
Hermione whispered, "No..." and clutched at his hand almost painfully. Tears began to well again in her eyes.  
  
"Yes..." Harry recounted the other parts of the prophecy and the story of the eavesdropper. He was trembling now, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I lost my parents...my family...because of this prophecy. Spent ten years alone here in hell...watched my friends injured and killed because of this prophecy." Harry's voice was quivering with fury. "All to become a murderer or be murdered at the last of it."  
  
"Harry...I-I'll help you—" Hermione began desperately, fear spilling from her eyes.  
  
"What d'you mean, you'll 'help' me? How can you 'help' me?" He demanded harshly. "Did you not hear what I said? It's going to be me who has to do the thing in the end."  
  
"I'll help you learn more to fight V-Voldemort—I'll...I'll do what ever it takes. Please let me help you...let us help you!"  
  
"NO! I couldn't _stand_ to lose anyone else—if I lost you or Ron, what would I _do_? What if I lost Remus? Even if I defeat Voldemort, will I be left _alone_ again at the end of all this? What good is my life then? ...I can't do this..." Harry's voice broke. "You aren't safe! I don't want you and Ron hanging 'round me anymore. You'll just be...I want you to—"  
  
"No! Harry what would you do in our place? We're with you and that's _it_."  
  
Harry shook his head and sagged in the dim light. "It's no use, Hermione..."  
  
"Harry, you're a powerful wizard...I know you'll...you've been able to do things no other wizard has been able to do!"  
  
"I don't want that, Hermione...I just want to be 'Harry' and have a normal life. I want to be happy—I've trouble remembering what that feels like. I don't want this responsibility...I've had enough..." Harry looked at Hermione desolately.  
  
Hermione's heart broke at the look in his eyes. "Yes...you've had more than enough..." Hermione gathered him in her arms. "I'm so sorry for all you've been through, Harry," she whispered through her tears. "Here, why don't you lay back down and rest?" Harry began to object and Hermione added quickly, "I'll stay here with you." Harry paused, then nodded and Hermione scooted back until she sat against the wall on the small bed to give him room to lie back down. When he was settled, Hermione smoothed his damp hair from his face and continued to stroke her hand through his hair. Harry let out a shuddering sigh and soon fell back asleep. Hermione stayed where she was and watched him, lost in her troubled thoughts.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv

Hermione thought she felt shaking. She squinted her swollen eyes in the morning light, finally able to focus on Harry's haggard face sharing her pillow. His eyes were still closed in sleep. She started to let her eyes drift shut for a little longer, then let out a small gasp. Her eyes flew back open then grew large and round. _'What am I doing in...?'_ She felt her foot shake and lifted her head to see Lupin standing at the end of the bed. He pointed to his watch and mouthed, "Time to get up."  
  
_'Oh...right,'_ Hermione nodded, remembering the night, and began to sit up slowly so as not to disturb Harry. She was having some difficulty and looked down to realize that Harry had a hold of her hand. Hermione gently tried to disengage her hand but Harry tightened his grip and made a small noise of protest in his sleep. Hermione glanced at Lupin who shrugged, smiling slightly. She gingerly pulled her hand free and slowly scooted off the end of the bed. Hermione followed Remus quietly out in the hall and closed the door.  
  
"I thought you might want to get back downstairs before Ron wakes up." Remus whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione nodded but felt as though she should explain. She repeated some of what had happened but didn't go into detail.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I figured as much. Dumbledore was worried that the Sleeping Draught wouldn't last the through the night."  
  
"Thanks, Professor Lupin."  
  
"I think it's all right for you all to call me Remus. I doubt I'll ever be formally teaching you again," he smiled wryly.  
  
"And that's unfortunate for us," Hermione shook her head. "You were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that we've had. I'll try and get used to calling you Remus, but it may take a bit. Right now, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."  
  
Hermione showered quickly and tugged on some jeans and a pink shirt. She padded back in the living room to find Ron awake, propped on the couch watching the telly, still in his T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He looked up. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Some," Hermione hedged. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Well enough. When d'you suppose Dumbledore will come today?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he came back this morning to check on Harry."  
  
"Hmm." Ron's attention was back to the program on the telly.  
  
Hermione walked back to the kitchen and found Remus at the table with a cup of coffee. Dobby was bringing a plate of toast and scrambled eggs when Dumbledore appeared in the kitchen doorway followed by Ron.  
  
"Good morning. How's Harry?" Dumbledore asked Remus.  
  
"He was sleeping well about thirty minutes ago but he had a rough time in the middle of the night."  
  
Ron's eyebrows knitted. "What happened?"  
  
"The Sleeping Draught wore off in the middle of the night just as you suspected it would," Remus looked at Dumbledore. "Apparently Harry had some more nightmares and woke up for a while. He was able to go back to sleep after a bit, though, and has been sleeping for a few hours."  
  
Hermione silently thanked Remus for not telling everything he knew.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that he has been able to get some rest. I'll talk with Poppy about sending some more Sleeping Draught and perhaps a Calming Draught as well," Dumbledore said. "I am going to check on him. Hopefully he will be awake as there are some things that I need to discuss with him." Ron stepped aside and Dumbledore turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast, Dobby." Ron seated himself at the table and helped his plate. "You going to eat, Hermione?"  
  
"I think I may just have some coffee and wait on Dumbledore to come back down." Dobby handed a cup to Hermione ("Thanks, Dobby.") and she headed back towards the living room.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Thanks to MelissaMoony, HarryPotterfan99, Lily's Smile, PinkPixieDust16, kitimat-born, SPASH Panther, InuBuff20, AmyDiane, ANDTORR, Raine Is Crazy, Jillybug03, Emma Conners, AshtonRushing, johnmenefee21, Hermione Rae, and dude731 for your comments and very kind words. I really appreciate all of you! Here's a new part—hope you enjoy!  
  
**Chapter Five**  
  
Harry heard a soft knock on his door. He propped himself up on his elbows blinking in the daylight as the door opened slowly.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Dumbledore smiled as he walked in. "May I?" He gestured to the chair.  
  
Harry nodded, reached for his glasses and sat up fully.  
  
"I heard you were able to get some rest last night."  
  
"Yes, at least for awhile, thanks."  
  
"Good. Harry, I have been thinking and I believe it would be a good idea for you to go to Grimmauld Place this Saturday with Remus before the Dursleys return." Dumbledore kept his eyes on Harry's. "Sirius left his home to you."  
  
Harry lowered his eyes. "I don't deserve to—"  
  
"Harry...I know this will be difficult for you...I wish I could do something to make it easier. I'm sorry." Dumbledore reached into his robe and brought out an envelope. "Sirius left this letter for you..."  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head and saw his name written in Sirius' scrawl. He felt as though icy water had suddenly replaced the blood in his veins. He looked numbly up at Dumbledore then back at the envelope but couldn't seem to gather the strength to reach for the letter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll keep this for you until you're ready." Dumbledore stood tucking the letter in his robes, his voice somber. "I'll leave more Sleeping Draught with Remus if you want to use it again tonight." He clasped Harry's shoulder gently then turned to leave.  
  
"Professor," Harry said quietly and Dumbledore turned back. "Could I please have the letter?"  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore nodded and held it back out to Harry who tentatively took it and laid it in his lap.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Dumbledore smiled slightly, turned and walked toward the door.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Harry said quietly as his door closed. Seconds later he heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs and Hermione's voice say, "Harry?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Hermione opened the door, her gaze anxious. "Are you all right?" She quickly crossed to the chair beside his bed.  
  
Harry looked down at the letter and after a long moment said, "He left Grimmauld Place to me—" He had to stop as his voice caught in his throat.  
  
Hermione covered Harry's hand gently with hers and said quietly, "Do you want to read the letter now or do you want me to put it somewhere else?"  
  
Harry lifted his green eyes hesitantly to hers. "I think I want to read it now but would you please get Remus and Ron, too?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione squeezed his hand softly then stood and began to walk toward the door.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
His expression was unreadable. "Thanks."  
  
Hermione nodded, knowing he was remembering what had happened last night and walked back to him. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him, whispering, "I hope you feel better." She felt Harry nod back against her cheek then she released him and walked to the door. She went downstairs quickly and found Ron, now dressed with Remus and Dumbledore talking in the kitchen.  
  
Remus looked at Hermione. "How is he?"  
  
"Better, but still tired and upset. He wants to read Sirius' letter and he wants Remus and Ron, too."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, then. Remus, would you please talk with Harry about going to Grimmauld Place on Saturday?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Thank you. I'll check on him tomorrow—let me know if you need anything." And with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore disappeared.  
  
The three headed up the stairs and found Harry dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"'Lo, mate." Ron said quietly as he sat beside Harry on the bed. Harry looked up and nodded. Hermione sat down beside Ron and Remus sat in the chair.  
  
Harry handed the letter to Remus. "Would you read it aloud, please?"  
  
Remus slowly took the letter from Harry and unsealed it carefully. Sirius' handwriting became visible and Remus began:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, I'm no longer with you and the thought of that tortures me. First of all, I'm sorry. You've already had to face the death of your parents and now mine too, I guess. I have asked Remus to be your guardian in the event of my death and he has willingly agreed. In the event he is unable to fulfill that role, Arthur and Molly Weasley have willingly agreed to assume that responsibility.  
_  
Remus glanced at Harry for his reaction but he was staring at the floor. Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulders and Remus read on.  
  
_I never dreamed that I would have the privilege of getting to know you. I am thankful that I did. I want you to know that I couldn't be prouder of you. I just wish that James and Lily could see the man you are growing to be. They loved you so much and would be so very proud. You have more courage and heart than all the Marauders put together. I know that you are a great wizard and will continue to strengthen your skills. You have already proven that you are up to any task.  
  
I have left Grimmauld Place to you. I'm sure you will allow the Order to continue using the house as a meeting place.  
_  
_I am sorry that I won't be around to see you finish growing up. I envy Remus the chance to see that. I hope I will at least get to watch sometimes from eternity. Think of me and your parents smiling together over you.  
_  
Remus' voice wavered and he paused for a moment then went on:  
  
_You have some difficult things to face ahead of you but I know you will prevail as you always have. Let your friends help you and trust Dumbledore. They all love you as I do.  
  
Sirius  
_  
Remus sighed, wiped his eyes with his fingers and looked at Harry who was sitting with his hands over his face. "Is it all right with you for me to be your guardian, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and lowered his hands. "I'm glad it's you. Please, I-I want you to live at Grimmauld Place with me." Harry lifted his eyes hesitantly to see Remus' answer.  
  
Remus nodded. "Of course. Why don't we go downstairs and finish breakfast," he said wondering if Harry would come down with them. He stood up and to his surprise; Harry stood too, but had cast his eyes back to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus," Harry's voice trembled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For Sirius...you've lost your best friend." Harry's voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut against his tears.  
  
"Harry..." Remus hugged him fiercely.  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
They sat around the kitchen table. Harry was slowly munching on a piece of toast, the first food he'd had in several days. His eyes were still red and swollen but he appeared to be a little better.  
  
Remus finished his bacon and looked across the table. "Harry what do you think about going to Grimmauld Place this Saturday?"  
  
Harry swallowed and shrugged. "I guess that's okay." But he wasn't really looking forward to going back there. It had been bad enough even when Sirius was there. Still, it would be better than staying here with the Dursleys and he would get to see members of the Order as they dropped by or came to meetings. "Will Ron and Hermione stay there, too?" Harry looked at Remus then at the others.  
  
"Certainly, if it's all right with their parents."  
  
"I'd like that," Ron answered through a piece of toast. "I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."  
  
"Actually, she and Ginny are also coming to stay when its time for the full moon."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "How long will you be able to stay?"  
  
"I think I can stay some of next week but my mum and dad have planned a holiday to Austria for us. I should be back right before the end of the month, though. I need to ring my mum this morning and let her know of my plans."  
  
"You'll be gone for two weeks, then?" Harry tried not to let any disappointment show in his voice. _'Hermione has hardly seen her parents this year because of you,'_ he chastised himself.  
  
"About that long. And I really would like to run home for a bit on Saturday and get some other clothes."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ron added pushing his chair back from the table.  
  
"That sounds fine. I'm sure we can arrange it," Remus nodded and stood up as Dobby came to clear the table. "Thanks, Dobby. Good breakfast."  
  
"Would it be all right with Harry Potter if Dobby went to Grimmauld Place, too?" The house-elf waited for his answer.  
  
"Of course, Dobby, if it's all right with Dumbledore."  
  
"He said it was fine with him," Dobby smiled happily as he cleaned.  
  
The group moved to the living room and Ron sank down on the couch in front of the telly. Hermione and Harry also took places on the couch as Remus sat in the armchair.  
  
"What about Kreacher?" Hermione asked in a low voice. "Will he be angry at having Dobby there?"  
  
"Who cares what Kreacher thinks?" Harry's expression had gone stony.  
  
"Actually, Kreacher is no longer alive," Remus said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione frowning.  
  
"We think he got too close to Buckbeak trying to get things from Sirius' mother's bedroom. Apparently Buckbeak remembered his injury from Kreacher and attacked him." Hermione gasped. "There wasn't much left."  
  
Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Poor Kreacher."  
  
Harry didn't want to say so in front of Hermione, but he was glad to hear this news. It had occurred to him that he would have to endure Kreacher if he were going to live at Grimmauld Place given the house-elf's knowledge of the Order. Harry had wondered if he'd be able to live in the same house with him. He was thankful he wouldn't have to deal with that problem now.  
  
"Who's been taking care of Buckbeak?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Several of us have taken turns over the past weeks. I know he'll be glad to see you three." Remus said and then stood up. "Er, I have an errand to run. I'll be gone until early afternoon. Think you all can manage for a bit?"  
  
Harry asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just something to do with the Order. I'm meeting Tonks and Mad Eye." Remus took a look in the mirror on the wall next to him then smoothed his hair and straightened his robes a bit. "Be back soon." And with a swish of his cloak, he Disapparated.  
  
Harry saw Hermione smile to herself and, catching her eye, looked at her inquisitively. She responded, "Is there something you would like to do, Harry? Remus brought a chess set and Ron's mum sent an Exploding Snap game, if you're interested." Hermione nudged Ron.  
  
"What...oh, yeah, Harry. Fancy a game of chess? I might even let you win," Ron grinned.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Sure..."  
  
Later, Hermione coaxed them outside for a picnic out on the back lawn. Dobby had prepared sandwiches with crisps and pumpkin juice with rhubarb crumble for dessert. Ron and Hermione covertly exchanged small smiles when they noticed that Harry was eating a little of everything. When they had finished eating, they lay in the grass and contentedly watched the thick clouds drifting across the sky. The back door squeaked opened and they turned to see Remus walking towards them in muggle clothing. He sat on the ground next to them and looked up. "Seen anything interesting?"  
  
Hermione sat up and smiled. "Not particularly, but it's such a nice day, who cares? Did your errand go well?"  
  
"Yes, fine." Remus nodded.  
  
Ron propped himself up on his elbows. "Any news from the Order?"  
  
"Things have been pretty quiet lately. It's been easier to recruit people now that the Ministry is admitting that Voldemort is back. People like your father and the other members of the Order don't have to be so careful anymore. Other things are easier, too, like getting Portkeys issued that we need and so on.  
  
"How are Tonks and Moody?" Harry sat up now, too.  
  
"Fine...they were asking about you as a matter of fact. I told them we were coming to Grimmauld Place in two days. They said to tell you 'Hello' and 'See you soon'."  
  
"Harry, I was thinking." Ron said. "If you're feeling up to it Saturday, why don't we go to Diagon Alley for a quick visit in the afternoon? We could floo there from Grimmauld Place and see Fred and George's joke shop."  
  
"That'd be all right, I guess. Remus?"  
  
"It's fine with me but let me check with Dumbledore first."  
  
Harry nodded. "Is that all right with you, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure, I've been wanting to see the joke shop myself," she smiled. 


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** As of about 1 a.m. last night, this story is finally complete! Thanks for reading and double thanks for all your reviews!  
  
**Chapter Six**

Later that night after dinner, they sat in the living room. Ron and Harry played Exploding Snap while Hermione read a book and Remus read The Daily Prophet. Harry stretched and yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in. Remus, did Dumbledore leave any Sleeping Draught? I think I might take some if he did."  
  
"He sent some. It's in the kitchen." Remus got up to get it.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Would it be all right with you if you slept on the floor in my room tonight?"  
  
"Sure, mate," Ron said as Hermione nodded.  
  
Remus came back with the draught. "Don't take this before you get in bed," he warned. "It acts quickly."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've had it before. Is it all right if Ron and Hermione sleep in my room?"  
  
"Of course. Here, I'll just move their sleeping bags upstairs." Remus raised his wand as he walked to the stairs and said, "Locomotor!" The mattresses and sleeping bags floated up the steps in front of him.  
  
When they had changed and were settled in their beds, Harry turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow. "Ron, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
Harry took a breath. "I've heard the prophecy that Voldemort wanted from the Ministry."  
  
"What!" Ron was fully awake now.  
  
Harry recounted what had happened the morning after the battle. He recited the prophecy as best as he could remember it and told what Dumbledore had said.  
  
At the end, Ron heaved a great sigh and said somberly, "I'm sorry, mate. I always wondered if it would have to be you who did You-Know–Who in but now..." he looked at Harry determinedly, "I'll help you in any way I can—you'll not fight him alone."  
  
Harry mustered a smile. "Thanks. But we have a lot we need to learn. I'm going to ask Dumbledore and Remus for help for all of us."  
  
"You've already taught us a lot," Hermione said.  
  
"And even with that, too many people were injured. My knowledge is too limited. Have you heard what happened with Voldemort and Dumbledore in the Atrium after Sirius...you should've seen Dumbledore—"  
  
Ron and Hermione sat up at this. "What do you mean...?"  
  
Harry told how Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped and how he had broken Remus' grip and gone after her.  
  
"I was going to kill her..." Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"That's perfectly understandable but you didn't--" Hermione started.  
  
"I used the Cruciatus Curse on her," Harry cut in, looking to see what Hermione's reaction would be to that information. "She was laughing and taunting me about Sirius...I was so angry I wanted to hurt her and I was glad when I did."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance became quiet.  
  
"Then Voldemort came and he was very angry that the prophecy had been broken." Harry went on to tell of the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. "Voldemort tried to kill me and then Dumbledore several times but Dumbledore never did anything but try and bind him. He even called him, 'Tom', as though there were a nice person underneath somewhere." Harry recounted Voldemort possessing him and then Fudge and the other wizards arriving just in time to see Voldemort before he escaped.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "During my Occlumency lessons with Snape, he loved calling me 'weak' because I couldn't control my emotions..."  
  
"That git!" Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"No...he was right..." Harry said quietly. "The reason we all went to the Ministry was because I allowed Voldemort to get me wound up—I wouldn't listen to reason." He looked at Hermione remembering how he had angrily shouted in her face—wanted to shake her...how he had insulted her. A heavy feeling began to grow in his stomach as he remembered the fearful look on her face even as she persisted in trying to stop him from making a mistake. _'She had cared enough to—'  
_  
"Harry, you all right?" Ron was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes." Harry's mind snapped back and he gazed seriously at Hermione. "I want to apologize again for the way I treated you."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Thanks, Harry, but it's all right. You were really upset...quite understan--"  
  
"No, it's _not_ all right. I was horrible to you when you were trying to stop me from making a terrible error in judgment. Thanks for going with me even when you knew I was wrong."  
  
Hermione nodded and lowered her gaze. "You know, I was really afraid I was going to lose you—your friendship several times in the last year...I just wanted you to be safe..."  
  
Harry slid off his bed to sit on the sleeping bags below and looked at his friends. "Neither of you will ever lose my friendship and I hope I never do anything to lose yours. I want to thank both of you for sticking with me this past year and staying with me now. I know I've been difficult so many times. Hermione, there may be times when I disagree with you, but I promise you I'll never treat you that way again." She nodded, her eyes beginning to shine with tears.  
  
"Ron, same goes for you...don't be afraid to challenge me if you think I'm on the wrong track...I'll need your help even more from now on." Harry thought a moment and then said, "I need to talk with Neville, Ginny, and Luna about that, too."  
  
"_Luna_," Ron snorted.  
  
"Ron, there's more to Luna than you'd think...there's a reason she's in Ravenclaw. Yes, I know she's a bit...different...but she's really smart in her own way and a good friend," Hermione said firmly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione's right, Ron. Luna is unusual but she understands things lots of people don't." Harry paused for a moment, considering, and then went on quietly. "Ron, she saw her mum die when she was nine."  
  
"_What?_" Ron's face fell.  
  
Harry, hoping that he wasn't betraying a confidence but feeling the need to help Ron understand Luna better, repeated what she had told him ending with, "...so I hope there won't be anymore 'Loony' jokes."  
  
Harry shook his head as he remembered something else from that terrible night. "There's more to Neville, too. You know, after you were unconscious, Hermione, Neville wouldn't do what I asked him...I told him to take you and go up to the Atrium to try and get help but he refused to leave me. He carried you 'til we found the others and got to the room with the brains. Then he came to the Death Room and fought as best he could— he actually saved me from a Death Eater who was doing a rather good job of choking me."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Remember at the end of our first year when Neville tried to stop us from going to save the Philosopher's Stone and you had to put the Body-Bind on him?"  
  
Hermione dropped her head in her hands. "Don't remind me...poor Neville." She looked up. "He really is doing better, though, at least with the D.A. stuff."  
  
Harry smiled. "I have a feeling he's going to surprise us all someday."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry woke again in the middle of the night but not because of nightmares. He lifted his head and looked at Ron who was snoring quite loudly. He sighed and let his head fall back to his pillow.  
  
'Harry?" Hermione whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry turned over on his side and reached for his glasses.  
  
"How do you sleep in the same room with him at school?"  
  
"It's not usually that bad," Harry said softly and shrugged. "Or maybe I'm a little farther away from him in our dormitory and I'm sure the drapes on the beds help muffle the sound a bit."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "When I first woke up, I thought there was a helicopter hovering over the house."  
  
Harry chuckled quietly. "That's our Ron..."  
  
"Harry...are you going to be all right going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You're sure it's not going to be too difficult to be in Sirius' home?"  
  
"I think it'll be very difficult in some ways. Obviously there will be reminders of Sirius everywhere...but I'm hoping that having Remus and you two there with me will help. That house isn't a cheery place by any stretch of the imagination. I'm hoping to be able to make some changes to it and make it more comfortable."  
  
"What sort of changes are you wanting to make?"  
  
"Definitely take those house-elf heads down...remove all the portraits except for Phineas Nigellus', I guess...chuck the serpent stuff...clean the windows to let more light in...things like that at first."  
  
"Those are good ideas...I'll be glad to help."  
  
"Sure," Harry shrugged. "We'll see what all needs to be done. I think they were still cleaning it last spring so hopefully it will be better than we remember it from when we were there last Christmas."  
  
"Erm...Harry, I hope this is all right but this morning I asked Dumbledore if I could learn Legilimency and Occlumency in order to help you learn them." Hermione's voice was a bit apprehensive.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said he would bring some books about it the next time he came—I guess later this morning. I hope you're not angry...I should have asked you first."  
  
"It's fine, Hermione. You'll certainly be better than Snape."  
  
Hermione made a face at Harry. "Thanks so much!"  
  
"I was kind of hoping that Dumbledore would help me, too."  
  
"I think he's planning to. I just wanted you to get a head start."  
  
"That's a good idea, then." Harry said. "So...tell me about your trip to Austria...what cities will you visit?"  
  
"Mostly Vienna and Salzburg. I'm so excited—I've been reading about the cities and there's so much to see." Hermione began to name different places she was planning to go to.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm but inwardly thought, _'Two weeks...'_ "I know you'll have a great time," he said sincerely.  
  
"Have you ever traveled, Harry?"  
  
"Not unless you count going to Hogwarts every year. The Dursleys weren't very interested in that sort of thing...much less taking me with them. I can't really imagine what it would be like to visit other countries...I would very much like to someday."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry...you've not ever been allowed much scope that way, have you? Have you always had to live cooped up in this house?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Mostly." Then he smiled wryly. "At least I don't have to stay in the cupboard anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, 'cupboard'?" Hermione said her eyes narrowing.  
  
Harry swore under his breath. "Nothing, Hermione...just a joke."  
  
Hermione shook her head and said quietly, "I don't think so, Harry. What did you mean?"  
  
Harry regarded her silently for a moment. Then he scooted to the end of his bed and got up. "Come with me," he said shortly.  
  
Hermione followed him quietly as they walked down the stairs so as not to wake Remus who was sleeping on the sofa. Harry turned on the hall light and pointed to the small door under the stairs. "This was my bedroom before I received my Hogwarts letters." He opened the door and let her look in. The small bed was still there and, like the floor, was now covered with dust and the dried up bodies of spiders.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply. When she turned back to Harry, her face had gone white and tears were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have—"  
  
"_Don't_ be sorry for me, Hermione," Harry whispered back fiercely. "I don't want anyone's pity. This was my past but it's damn well not going to be my future. Someday, I'll have a family and my children will know love and...I'll make sure of that." He was shaking slightly now. "Someday there won't be 'one more thing to get through'. Someday, everything I've dreaded will be over with and I won't have to live under that anymore..."  
  
Hermione stepped closer to him, her gaze soft. "Harry...I do feel pity for the little boy that lived in that hole. But when I see you now, knowing some of what you've been through, I feel astonished and proud for you."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Harry looked skeptical.  
  
"Most people in your situation would have become bitter and hateful. But you are one of the best people I know. Look at the person you've become...loyal to a fault, caring, powerful, talented..."  
  
"All right, stop Hermione," Harry said feeling his face grow warm. "But thanks..." he smiled.  
  
"I mean it...and I know you'll have a wonderful family and make a great father one day."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Hermione nodded and hugged him close.  
  
"Thanks...that's very important to me..." Harry whispered. "C'mon, we better get back upstairs and try and get a few more hours sleep—we've got packing to do later."  
  
Harry switched off the light and they stole quietly back up the stairs as Remus smiled to himself in the dark.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find himself alone in his bedroom except for Hedwig who was asleep in her cage. He quickly pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and padded downstairs to the kitchen trying to smooth his hair as he went. Remus, Ron, and Hermione were already eating breakfast at the table.  
  
"Well good morning, Merry Sunshine. 'Bout time." Ron smirked.  
  
"And a good morning to you, Mr. Power Saw," Harry retorted.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad..." Ron said with a mock look of hurt.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, but I heard it too and I have to agree with Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, good grief! Can't a fellow snore in peace?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not as long as his roommates can't sleep in peace!" Harry shot back smiling.  
  
Remus shook his head and Hermione laughed as she passed the toast to Harry along with the marmalade.  
  
"Would Harry Potter like some coffee?" Dobby trotted over with a mug.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby."  
  
Remus spoke. "I'm expecting Dumbledore any minute now. He said he was coming by again this morning after meeting with some of the Order at Grimmauld Place."  
  
"How're we getting there tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore is bringing a Portkey with him."  
  
"I'm really glad we won't be flying again." Harry remembered traveling by broom in the cold night air last summer from Privet Drive. This would be much better.  
  
Just then Dumbledore strode through the kitchen door. "Good morning," he said smiling. "I see everyone is up and about."  
  
"Good morning, Albus," Remus said. "Here, why don't you pull up this chair and have some breakfast with us?"  
  
"That sounds very nice, thank you." Dumbledore sat, taking a piece of toast and slathering it with marmalade. Dobby brought him a very light brown cup of coffee. "Mmm, perfect, Dobby. Oh, by the way, Hermione, I left some books and notes for you on the couch."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Hermione's eyes lit up. She quickly excused herself and went to have a look at the information Dumbledore had brought.  
  
"Remus, here is the Portkey that will take you to Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore reached in his robes and produced an old felt hat. "It is set to go at nine o'clock in the morning. I think you had told me that Ron and Hermione wished to go home for a bit to get some other clothes. Ron can go home by the floo network after you get to Grimmauld Place and here is a Portkey that Hermione can use to go both ways." He handed Remus a napkin ring. "Her parents are expecting her about ten. I imagine you have some packing to do?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Just a bit, really." Harry replied. "Hopefully it won't take too long."  
  
"You're looking much better today, Harry," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'm feeling better, thanks."  
  
"I'm quite glad to hear that. I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening for dinner at Grimmauld Place. There will be a hopefully short meeting of the Order there tomorrow night. But...I am being presumptuous. I am hoping as the new owner that you will allow us to continue meeting there?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course," Harry said. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Please let everyone know they are welcome to come and go as they always have. So...since it's my house do I get to sit in on the meetings now?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"That is one thing among others that I want to discuss with you but at a later time. Maybe we can speak for a bit after the meeting tomorrow." Dumbledore said as he stood and looked at his watch. "I really must go or I will be late. Thank you for breakfast." And with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore disappeared. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** I think I caused some confusion with the previous author's note where I said that this fic is finally complete. I only meant that I had finished writing it. I've only posted about ¼ of this story so far. There is a lot more, which I hope everyone will enjoy. I am in the middle of writing a sequel which will be posted separately as it will likely need an 'R' rating and I don't want to exclude younger readers from this part. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**Chapter Seven  
**  
Later that day, Remus left to run an errand for the Order and the three were sitting on the floor of Harry's bedroom. Hermione was going through Harry's trunk straightening and getting ready to pack the clothes. Harry was polishing his Firebolt with polish from the broom servicing kit that Hermione had given him as a birthday present almost three years ago and Ron was looking through one of Harry's Quidditch books. Hermione was stacking the other books neatly when she noticed some pictures of the three near the bottom of the trunk and gathered them up to look at them. Colin had apparently taken all of them at points during the past four years.  
  
"Oh dear, here's one of Harry and Professor Lockhart in our second year after he got hit by that Bludger that broke his arm." Hermione said. "Wonder if he's still in St. Mungo's?" The picture Harry was grimacing and shaking his head trying to scoot away from the grinning Lockhart.  
  
"Here's a good one..." Ron held up a picture of the three of them eating and laughing together in the Great Hall. "I don't remember him taking that one..."  
  
"What's this?" Hermione lifted the album that Hagrid had made for him at the end of his first year and looked at Harry whose hands had gone suddenly still on his broomstick. "Do you mind if I have a look?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Hermione opened the cover and looked at the first page. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to the people moving in the pictures..." her voice trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the people. Hermione's head snapped around to look at Harry and then back at the picture. "This has to be your dad..."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And is the girl with red hair your mum?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She was beautiful..." Hermione smiled sadly at Lily Potter who was laughing and waving next to James on their wedding day.  
  
Ron leaned over to see. "I didn't know you had this...wow, you could be your dad's twin!"  
  
"Hagrid made it for me at the end of first year. He owled my parent's friends to send him pictures."  
  
Hermione turned the page and there, smiling and waving, were his parents...and Sirius. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's all right, really," Harry reassured Hermione quietly.  
  
The three friends looked into the faces of the three in the picture who were so happy, thankfully ignorant of their futures. An uncomfortable silence settled in the room.  
  
"I wonder what will become of us..." Ron said unexpectedly.  
  
Harry lifted his eyes to his friends and they met his gaze silently.  
  
Hermione closed the album slowly and changed the subject. "Harry, do have a special place for this? I think it's getting a little damaged just being loose in your trunk." She examined some bent and scuffed corners.  
  
"No," Harry shrugged. "My trunk is all I have."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll just pack it carefully, then."  
  
After they had packed Harry's clothes, they went down and plopped on the couch. Hermione reached for the books that Dumbledore had brought that morning. "These are going to be very helpful. Care to help me practice?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"You don't mean you can already read minds, do you?" Ron asked incredulously. "It usually takes wizards a long time to learn that!"  
  
"No, I can't read minds yet but I might be able to communicate a thought to one of you—so who's willing to try?"  
  
"This isn't going to get us in trouble for being underage and doing magic outside of school, is it?"  
  
"Not this—it's not the same thing, really. I asked Dumbledore," Hermione assured them.  
  
"All right, Hermione, go ahead." Harry turned his eyes to hers.  
  
Hermione concentrated her eyes on Harry's and much to his surprise, he heard Hermione's voice inside his head say, _'Hi!'_  
  
"What the...how did you do that?"  
  
"What!" said Ron. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Just 'hi'," Hermione smiled. "That's about all I can manage right now. I'll have to keep reading and practicing."  
  
"Try it on me," Ron said.  
  
"All right, but you have to look at my eyes—don't look away."  
  
Hermione concentrated on Ron's eyes as she had done with Harry.  
  
"Blimey! That was _weird_..." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"So how did you do that?" Harry asked again. "Snape and I only ever saw each other's memories. Voldemort was able to project thoughts and visions into my head, as you well know. I wondered how he was doing that—besides the scar connection."  
  
"It's mostly focusing your thoughts to someone's mind...kind of what Muggles call telepathy...that sounds a bit silly—I'm not sure how to explain it. You guys were probably easier for me than anyone else would be because I know you so well and you were willing and open to allow my thoughts in. True Legilimency appears to be much more difficult and I have a lot more to learn."  
  
"Let me try..." Harry turned to Hermione and focused on her eyes for a moment.  
  
_'Hi, Hermione. Fancy meeting you here...'  
_  
Hermione gasped. "Harry! You did it!"  
  
"Well, I've had some practice. I did break into Snape's memories once during our Occlumency lessons. But I don't really know how I did it...I don't remember even saying, "Legilimens!" I ended up against his shelves after he pushed me out."  
  
"Good Heavens," Hermione said. "You never told us that...your minds must have been connected somehow...so what did you see in Snape's mind?"  
  
"Er...his childhood was about as happy as mine." Harry felt uncomfortable sharing this information even though he hated Snape.  
  
Remus appeared by the front door with a crack! "So, what's going on?" he greeted them.  
  
"Harry and Hermione are reading each other's minds," Ron replied.  
  
"What?" Remus said amused.  
  
"Not really," said Hermione, "although we have been able to project some simple thoughts."  
  
"I'm impressed..." Remus smiled.  
  
"Remus?" Harry said with a grin and maintained steady eye contact.  
  
Remus looked at Harry questioningly. His mouth opened slightly but he closed it just as quickly. "I'm getting hungry, too, Harry." Remus said disconcertedly. "Er, I'll find Dobby and see what's for dinner." He headed to the kitchen.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, agape. "Why haven't you told us you could do this before now?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't think I realized I could. I tried it with Snape when we were all in Umbridge's office trying to tell him about Sirius being held by Voldemort, but it didn't seem to work at the time. So I guess I kind of forgot about it until now."  
  
"I remember you staring at him but it just looked like you wanted to kill him." Ron said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be too fussed if..."  
  
_"Harry!"_ Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't hear Snape taunting Sirius...he really gave Sirius a hard time about not being very useful to the Order and he was having a hard enough time as it was. I think it made Sirius want to be even more reckless. I don't look forward to having Snape at Grimmauld Place for the meetings." Harry noticed the look on Hermione's face and sighed, "Oh, all right, I don't really want him dead or anything...maimed, maybe...I'm just _kidding_, Hermione!"  
  
"Harry, do you realize what danger Snape puts himself in for the Order?" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but I would really rather not talk about him right now."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was about to go on. _'Please...'_ She hesitated then nodded back almost imperceptibly. "All right, then."  
  
"Why don't we go see what's for dinner," Ron stood up and stretched, anxious to break the tension.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me...ready, Hermione?" Harry stood and held out his hand. She took hold and he pulled her up from the couch. Harry waited until Ron had walked around the corner and then turned to Hermione. "I know what I said about Snape was awful. And I know that I need to find a way to get 'round those feelings so that I can work with him. I just need some time with that."  
  
"I can understand that, Harry...it's just hard for me to see you feeling that way..." Hermione sighed. "Let's go get some dinner."  
  
Ron leaned around the corner. "Are you people coming or not?"  
  
"Hungry, are we?" Harry grinned.  
  
"What do you think?" Ron retorted.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
The next morning was spent in a flurry of activity because they had overslept a bit.  
  
Harry and Hermione were putting some last things into Harry's trunk.  
  
Ron's voice yelled up from below, "Oi! Has anyone seen my...oh...never mind—here it is."  
  
"Harry," Hermione turned to him and held out her hand. "I meant to ask you about this broken mirror yesterday. Is it all right if I fix it?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged.  
  
Hermione tapped it with her wand. "_Reparo!_ There, good as new," she said examining it. "What's this?" Hermione had turned the mirror over and was reading Sirius' note.  
  
"Sirius gave that to me right before we went back to school after Christmas. I didn't know what it was—it was wrapped up and I never opened it until after...I tried to use it then but it didn't work...that's when it got broken..."  
  
Hermione nodded and placed it safely in between some of Harry's shirts. "So I guess the other one is still at Grimmauld Place."  
  
"I dunno." Harry lifted a shoulder. "Maybe."  
  
"Hmmm." Hermione seemed to be pondering something as she scanned the room one last time to make sure nothing had been left out. "I guess you're ready, then." She closed the trunk's lid and locked it.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
  
"Sure," she nodded. "I'll go ask Remus if he can move it downstairs for us."  
  
When Hermione had gone, Harry got up and looked around the bedroom. Everything had been tidied and the sleeping bags and mattresses vanished by Remus. He heard a soft hoot and turned to see Hedwig looking at him.  
  
"Hello, girl," Harry said as he walked over to her cage. "Don't worry, I'm not going to forget you." He reached his fingers inside to stroke her back and she turned and nipped his fingers gently. "We didn't have to stay so long this time, did we? And some of that is thanks to you."  
  
Harry heard footsteps and soon Remus appeared the doorway. "Trunk ready, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Remus pointed his wand and moved the trunk downstairs. Harry followed with Hedwig. When he reached the landing, Harry saw that all their bags and his trunk were sitting together and he put Hedwig's cage beside them.  
  
"All right, I'm going to send our things ahead of us," Remus announced.  
  
"Should I just let Hedwig fly there or will she be all right going this way?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"She'll be fine going this way and we'll be there soon." Remus looked at his watch and then waved his wand. Their luggage and Hedwig disappeared.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Remus held out the Portkey hat. They gathered around and each touched the brim. "Should be any second, now..." And suddenly the group felt the familiar jerk and heard the wind rushing by them. Almost as suddenly, their feet hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Harry righted himself and recognized with not a little dread the long dingy hall that was the entry to Grimmauld Place with its serpentine light fixtures. He swallowed and prepared himself to see again the rest of this house that was now his—this house that was filled with the memory of Sirius. But as he looked around, he noticed that all the Black family portraits that had once hung on the wall were now gone—save one. The canvas was currently blank but Harry recognized the frame as the one that had previously hung on his bedroom wall sometimes containing the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.  
  
Harry looked questioningly at Remus.  
  
"Dumbledore." He responded. "I don't know how he got that one of Sirius's mother off...we tried for ages."  
  
"Thank goodness," Hermione said.  
  
"When's Dobby coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"He'll be here in a few hours, I think." Remus said. "He wanted to tidy the Dursley's house just a bit more."  
  
Harry heard a hoot up by the table ahead and went to get Hedwig.  
  
"You three go on upstairs. I'll bring your luggage up," Remus said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione began climbing the steps.  
  
"Look, the house-elves are gone," Ron pointed to the wall.  
  
"Dumbledore, again, I guess," Harry shrugged his shoulders still feeling downhearted.  
  
They reached the landing and Hermione gasped, "Harry, look!"  
  
The door to the drawing room was open but this wasn't at all the room they remembered. Harry walked in and sat Hedwig's cage down before he dropped it. The once green walls were now buttery yellow and the huge Black family tapestry was gone. The dusty carpet had disappeared and shiny mahogany wood floors glowed around beautiful area rugs. A graceful deep red sofa with two plump red and yellow plaid armchairs had replaced the saggy old furniture around the fireplace. Throw pillows were thick in the seats and a soft golden blanket was resting over the back of the sofa. In the center of the furniture was a very large medium brown tufted leather ottoman with thick wooden feet that resembled griffin paws. The draperies were now red and gold striped velvet and swagged back to allow sunlight through the sparkling windowpanes. The glass-fronted cabinets shimmered in the sunlight. Some shelves contained books but most were waiting to be filled. In between the cabinets, the shiny wooden mantel now boasted a carved griffin over the large firebox. An expansive granite hearth gleamed and on one end were three tall iron candlesticks of varying heights with chunky deep red candles perched atop them. On the other end was a skinny iron table with a pewter jar on top.  
  
Harry began to walk dazedly around the room running his hand along the back of the sofa. He noticed a sitting area by the window that had two smaller armchairs and a table with a wizard chess set on it. On the wall where the tapestry had been was a large burnished-gold framed mirror with lighted sconces on either side. Under the mirror was a vicar's table that had a vase of cut flowers and some framed pictures on it. When Harry bent to look at the pictures he saw some of his two best friends and himself at Hogwarts but then his eyes landed on a picture he had never seen before. It was of his father and Sirius when they were in school. They had their arms slung over each other's shoulders pulling faces and waving happily.  
  
"Harry, look up..." Ron whispered.  
  
When he did, tears prickled in his eyes. The ceiling had been bewitched like the Great Room ceiling at Hogwarts to look like the sky outside. Harry walked around the sofa and lay down on the soft ottoman with his face toward the ceiling. Tears were streaming gently down his cheeks. He felt his friends lie down on either side of him.  
  
"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Hermione asked softly taking hold of Harry's hand.  
  
Harry nodded, took off his glasses and mopped his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"I wonder who did all this..." As Ron spoke, Harry heard footsteps coming into the room.  
  
"Dumbledore." Remus answered as he sat in one of the armchairs. "He wanted to surprise you, Harry. He didn't want you to have to come home to the old Grimmauld Place. We did decide to leave the entry hall mostly the same just for protection. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Harry shook his head, unable to speak. He felt as though he were going to burst with joy. This was _his_...all this loveliness—never mind that it was just one room. He could rest here forever and drink this in.  
  
"Would you like to see your bedrooms?" Remus asked.  
  
"There's more?" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Some...Dumbledore didn't want to do too much because he wanted Harry to be able to fix things like he wanted. He was a little afraid that he'd gone a bit overboard. Come and see..." Remus stood up.  
  
Harry didn't want to leave this place but curiosity won out and he got up after his friends and followed Remus around the luggage and across the hall to the bedroom that Hermione and Ginny had stayed in. Remus opened the door and Hermione gasped. The room was now periwinkle with yellow and white accents. There were twin white four-poster beds and the floors were the same mahogany with scattered floral throw rugs. A wicker armchair was in one corner by a side table with wall sconces positioned for reading. Hermione walked to the table to look at the small stack of books in a basket on the floor beside it.  
  
Harry and Ron headed up the stairs to their room and opened the door. "Wow, mate..." Ron breathed. The walls and ceiling were now a warm café-au- lait color. The metal beds had been replaced with twin dark-wood sleigh beds with comforters that were a deep red with golden throw pillows. The dark armoire had been polished to a high shine and there were two wicker armchairs with plump cushions in a sitting area in the corner. Harry turned around to see his trunk and Hedwig's cage floating into the room followed by Remus.  
  
"What d'you think?" Asked Remus as he put the trunk and cage by the armoire.  
  
"This is excellent!" Said Ron.  
  
Harry turned to Remus. "Thank you so much..." he couldn't continue.  
  
"I didn't do this...it was Dumbledore. And there's one more room you might want to see." Remus tilted his head to the door across the hall that had been Sirius' room.  
  
Harry hesitantly followed Ron and Remus to the door and Remus opened it then stepped back.  
  
"Harry..." Ron breathed. "Look."  
  
Harry stepped into the room and gaped. The walls and ceiling were a deep red and on the ceiling were scattered eight-pointed gold stars of various sizes. A large golden griffin had been painted on one wall. Harry saw a huge wooden four-poster bed angling out from the far corner with a comforter that looked like a large red and navy tapestry decorated with golden Snitches. There were red, gold and navy-colored throw pillows scattered at the top of the bed and two squishy armchairs were positioned on a large area rug with a small table in between them. A handsome mirrored antique armoire stood against the other wall.  
  
Harry went over and sat on the bed running his hand over the fine material. Ron sat down in one of the armchairs and Remus sat in the other. Harry didn't know what to say. He heard Hermione coming up the stairs and turned to see her walking in the door to his room. She stopped in her tracks and he watched with delight as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. Hermione's eyes found Harry's. She ran to him and nearly knocked him backward on his bed with the force of her hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Harry!" She exclaimed. When she drew back there were tears in both their eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said and looked into her shining eyes. _'This is definitely a long way from the cupboard, huh?'  
_  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"So do you want to bring your trunk in here?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry turned and said, "Not right now, thanks. This is really great but I think I'll room with Ron as long as he's here."  
  
"That's fine, then." Remus looked at his watch. "Hermione, it's almost time for you to leave."  
  
"Oh," she looked at her watch. "I'll need to get my things from my room."  
  
They trooped back down the stairs. Hermione ran to get her bag and met them in the drawing room where Harry was standing, still trying to take in the changes in the room. Remus handed Hermione the napkin ring Portkey. "Should be any minute, now." He said.  
  
Hermione hugged Ron and then Harry. "I'll be back here at two o'clock. See you then!" And she was gone.  
  
"Ron, your mother's expecting you about now, too." Remus pointed his wand at the fireplace and said "Incendio!" and a fire crackled to life. Ron retrieved his bag from the doorway and stood ready by the mantel.  
  
"The floo powder is in that pewter jar on the little table beside you." Remus said.  
  
Ron took the lid off, reached in and got a small handful then turned to Harry. "I'll be back at two, mate. Then we'll go see Fred and George if you're feeling up to it."  
  
"Sounds good." Harry smiled. "See you then."  
  
Ron tossed the powder in the fire and stepped in as green flames shot up. "The Burrow!" Ron said and he was gone.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me for a bit, Harry." Remus said. "Hungry? We didn't really have time for breakfast this morning."  
  
"A little..." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Tell you what, let me go and make some sandwiches and we can eat them up here. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure, thanks," Harry nodded.  
  
After Remus had left, Harry wandered back over to the pictures. He was already missing Ron and Hermione as he looked at their pictures making silly faces at him. He saw one that he had missed before. It was a picture of his mum and dad. Lily was smiling and showing off what looked like an engagement ring as James kissed her cheek.  
  
Remus walked back into the room with a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice, which he sat on the ottoman.  
  
"Where did these pictures come from?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore got some from Colin Creevy and the others were mine."  
  
Harry went and sat on the sofa by Remus. "I can't thank everyone enough for what they've done for me this week. I'm not sure I would have made it through these past few days..."  
  
Remus clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You gave us a scare...I'm glad you're doing better."  
  
Harry nodded reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice. "Can't wait to see the joke shop this afternoon."  
  
Remus smiled. "They seem to be doing rather well. I hear you're their silent partner of a sort."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Does Mrs. Weasley know?"  
  
"I don't think so...Mundungus let it slip to me but he doesn't usually have conversations with Molly, at least not two-sided ones."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Here's hoping she doesn't find out any time soon..." 


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and especially reviewing!

**Gryffindor620**- There will be H and Hr action. You'll have to be a little patient (sorry!) but it will happen... Oh, and BTW, Ron will not act like a jerk about it. I know he can be a selfish obtuse prat sometimes but I like him too much to write him that way.

**Emma Conners**- Thanks! Harry is maybe not as well as you think...but at least he's having some better hours.  
  
**UnknownDude4**- Thanks for the kind words. I've wondered the same thing about GP being hidden and therefore maybe a place that H, Hr, and R can do magic and not be detected. However, since it wasn't made clear in book 5 whether or not that's the case, I'm playing it safe...at least for now. But, you know how impulsive Harry can be!  
  
**Adrial**- Wow, thanks! Sounds like you're similar to me and dying for book 6 to be released. I don't think this fic is at all what will happen in book 6. I think Harry's going to run almost as soon as he gets home based on a very thin connection from book three. In the beginning of book 3, runner beans are mentioned (chapter two) and Harry runs a few days after. In book five, when Harry goes to visit Hagrid after Sirius' death Hagrid was behind his hut tending to his runner beans so I think Harry's gonna run again once he gets back to the Dursley's. JKR did say in a recent interview that Harry would spend the least amount of time that he ever has at the Dursley's in the next book. So there is my very weak theory but plot bunnies are hopping about in my head trying to form a fic for that scenario. I have some ideas for where he would run to and what would happen from there, but we'll see.  
  
**HPMuse**- I am trying to stick to canon as much as I can, allowing for some creativity. Thanks for your encouragement and see above for my weak theorizing on what might really happen at the beginning of book six...(  
  
Thanks also to **Ramoning-Along, coyote/spike, kitimat-born, dreamcatcher6, Ashton Rushing, XxXHermione-GrangerXxX, and Queequegg** for the kind reviews. I really appreciate everyone's comments.  
  
**Chapter Eight  
**  
At almost two, Harry and Remus were playing a game of chess in the drawing room. Dobby had arrived and was down in the kitchen checking out the pantry. The flames in the fireplace roared green and Ron stumbled out with his bags, coughing apparently from the ashes swirling around him. Harry went over to thump him on the back.  
  
"I hope its"—_cough_—"okay that"—_cough_— Ron tried to speak as the flames roared again and Ginny strode out of the fireplace.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said as she walked to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I hope it's all right that I came with Ron," she said smiling at Harry.  
  
"Of course...good to see you." Harry smiled back.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" She asked softly.  
  
"Better..." He replied. "Getting better."  
  
Ginny noticed her surroundings for the first time. "Hi, Remus! Wow...look at this place! It's even better than Ron described. I never thought it could look like this when we were working on it. Remember all the Doxies and the nasty stuff in the cabinets? Who did this?"  
  
"Dumbledore." Harry smiled. "He surprised me with it."  
  
Just then, a thud sounded and they turned to see Hermione drop her bags and the Portkey and use the wall to steady herself. "Only two more months 'til I can Apparate, thank goodness," she said through her teeth. Then she noticed the others in the room.  
  
"Ginny!" She said hurrying over to give a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Ginny smiled. "Good to see you Hermione. I hope it's okay that I've invited myself to join you this afternoon?"  
  
"It'll be nice to have some female company for a change. It's been quite a hardship..." Hermione grinned at the men in the room.  
  
"Aw, you loved it and you know it," Ron retaliated with a smirk.  
  
Harry smiled but wondered if Hermione really did miss having girl friends...that thought hadn't occurred to him before. She had always just been a part of 'them'. An expected part of most everything Ron and he did. Harry shook off this strange thought. "Everyone 'bout ready?"  
  
Remus nodded but said, "Hang on." He walked over to the door and leaned out. "Dobby?" he called.  
  
Dobby soon trotted up the stairs to the landing.  
  
"We're getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George's shop. We're not expecting anyone right now but that's where we'll be if we need to be reached." Remus said. "We are expecting guests later for dinner but we'll be back by then."  
  
Dobby nodded. "Have a good time. You are feeling good today, Harry?" The elf peered around Remus.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Dobby grinned happily and headed back down the stairs.  
  
"I'll go first," Remus took some floo powder from the pewter jar and tossed it into the flames. He stepped in and said "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Ron and Hermione followed. Ginny was next but to Harry's surprise, she turned to him instead of tossing her handful of powder into the flames.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing better..." Ginny said searching his eyes. "It was scary watching you at Sirius' memorial service and then Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone but Ron, Hermione, and Remus see you." Ginny frowned slightly. "Mum was going spare but she wouldn't go against Dumbledore. She's really looking forward to seeing you tonight."  
  
"I'll be glad to see her..." Harry was a little embarrassed at the thought of what had happened at Sirius' service. "We'd probably better go on. They'll be waiting for us." He glanced toward the fireplace.  
  
"Oh...yeah," Ginny nodded and tossed her powder into the flames. "Diagon Alley!" Harry waited for a moment and then did the same.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
"It's this way," Ron tugged on Harry's arm when he had emerged from one of the public fireplaces.  
  
Harry began to see some familiar places that he hadn't seen in a long time as Mrs. Weasley had gone to get their school supplies for them last summer.  
  
"Help me remember to stop back by Eeylops and get some food and treats for Hedwig," Harry said quietly to Hermione as they walked past the Emporium. She nodded.  
  
"There it is..." Ginny pointed.  
  
Harry looked ahead to see a purple awning with 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' in sparkling gold script.  
  
"Wow," Harry said with a smile and hurried to the door which had the name of the store on it in the same gold script along with a smaller line that read, _"For the serious prankster..."_  
  
As Harry pushed the door open, a horrible sound like someone doing something suspicious to a cat rang out. "Aaagghh!" Harry jumped and howls of laughter came from inside the store.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" said Fred trying to catch his breath while not looking the least bit apologetic.  
  
"Yeah, we really shouldn't treat our financial backer that way," George smirked.  
  
Harry laughed and shook the hands Fred and George held out.  
  
"C'mon, we'll show you 'round. It's a slow Saturday." The twins lead the way past the sales counter and into the delightfully messy shop. They showed Harry an extensive display of Skiving Snackboxes ("Our best sellers!") and other sweets that weren't what they seemed. The other side of the store held the more sneaky inventions like the Extendable Ears. Harry got a package of those to buy ("No way—on the house," said George).  
  
"Want to see what we're working on now?" Asked Fred, leading them to the room they called "The Lab". He opened the door grinning proudly back at the group and Harry saw a long wooden table and rows of shelves. The shelves were filled with jars of all kinds of substances and colors and on the table were cauldrons of different sizes, some smoking and bubbling. On a smaller table nearby were what looked to be sweets of various colors that had yet to be packaged. To his left he saw a large unattached wall in the middle of the room that didn't go all the way up to the ceiling. It had some strange black marks on it and chunks about the size of Bludgers were missing from it.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Harry pointing at the wall.  
  
George shrugged. "Sometimes we can make it around behind there before something explodes..."  
  
Remus, Hermione and Ginny, who had been looking into the cauldrons, raised their eyebrows at each other and quickly stepped back from the table.  
  
"So what are you working on?" Ron asked.  
  
George grinned and looked to Fred. "Shall I do the honors?"  
  
"Please." Fred said with a formal tilt of his head.  
  
"We give you Mop Modifiers!" George picked up what looked like a yellow sweet from the smaller table and popped it into his mouth, chewing quickly.  
  
Everyone except Fred gasped as George's hair suddenly turned blond. Fred popped a black one in his mouth and his hair became the same color as Harry's.  
  
Harry looked at George and said, "Here, give me a yellow one." Harry chewed it and felt his scalp warm as he went blond, too. "So what do you think?" he said turning to Hermione.  
  
She giggled. "You could pass for a Malfoy."  
  
Harry grimaced at her. "Okay...can I try a red one?" Soon Harry and Ron were standing each with an arm around the other's shoulders pulling faces, their red heads almost matching.  
  
"How long do those last?" Ginny asked eyeing a yellow sweet.  
  
"'Bout an hour," Fred replied. "Like to try one?"  
  
"No...not this time." Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"Do you have one that'll straighten hair?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"No...but that's an idea. Hey, maybe one that'll curl your hair, too!" George looked at Fred who nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Anyway, here's another new thing we've just completed testing on," George handed a green sweet to Fred. "Why don't you show them this one?"  
  
Fred chewed the sweet in his mouth, swallowed and smiled, "Twinkle Tweakers, everyone!"  
  
"I don't see anything different..." Remus said staring at Fred.  
  
Fred widened his eyes at Remus. "Really?"  
  
Remus began to laugh. "Harry look at Fred's eyes."  
  
Harry looked at Fred and gasped as he saw emerald green eyes staring back at him. With Fred's black hair and now green eyes, he could pass easily for Harry's brother.  
  
"That's weird! I've got to get some of these—how much are they?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you're not buying anything in here today—I told you it's on the house. The house that you paid for, I might remind you...we can't thank you enough..." Fred said earnestly and George nodded beside him.  
  
"Look...you're welcome, but enough of that. You've done great things here and I...aagghhh!" Harry's scar, which had been mercifully quiet for the past few weeks, now burst into pain. He clasped his hands to his forehead as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Harry!" gasped Remus and Hermione together. They knelt on either side of him holding his arms to keep him from hitting the floor. Then Hermione sat down on the floor beside Harry and guided his head into her lap as Remus helped him lie down.  
  
"He's happy," Harry managed to gasp out. "Just like..." he had to stop as a fresh wave of pain streaked across his forehead.  
  
Ron's face had gone white. "...just like when the Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban in the spring..." he finished and Harry nodded.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
"We need to get back to Grimmauld Place _now_." Remus said nervously. "Harry let me know as soon as you can walk and we'll go."  
  
Harry felt the pain subsiding a little and sat up rubbing a hand on his forehead. "Just a second..."  
  
"You can use our fireplace but it's not very big," George said hurriedly. "We just got the room where it is cleaned out. Let me check the shop for customers." He went quickly through the door and came back. "It's clear...can you get up, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I think so..." Remus and Ron helped him to his feet and supported him as they walked to a door near the corner of the store.  
  
"This is going to be the break room when we're done," Fred said opening the door for them and then gestured, "There it is on the back wall."  
  
"I'll go first, Ron, then you send Harry and follow right after," Remus said taking the floo powder that Fred gave him.  
  
"Right," said Ron quickly.  
  
Remus folded himself into the fireplace, threw the powder at his feet then said, "Grimmauld Place!"  
  
After Remus had gone, Ron took Harry's glasses, helped him into the fireplace and soon he felt himself spinning. He stopped suddenly and nearly fell out on his face but Remus was waiting for him and caught him before he could hit the granite hearth.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered as Remus helped him stagger over to the couch and lie down. "Damn, I hate this..."  
  
Ron and the girls followed quickly. And as they gathered around Harry, the firebox filled with green flames once again and Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" he said quietly and then looked at him strangely.  
  
Harry nodded, wondering at Dumbledore's odd expression and then realized his hair was still red.  
  
"As you may have already guessed, there have been several escapes from Azkaban today." Dumbledore went on heavily. "Two Aurors lost their lives and four Death Eaters were able to get away."  
  
'Oh, no..." Hermione said, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Who were the Aurors?" Remus asked tensely.  
  
"I don't think you've ever met them." Dumbledore responded quickly and Remus let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
Dumbledore turned and said quietly to Harry. "Does Voldemort know of this?"  
  
"Yes...I'm almost sure of it."  
  
"Well, then, we need to contact the Order." Dumbledore took some floo powder, knelt and tossed it in the firebox. He put his head into the green flames. "Hogwarts! Headmaster's Office!" Harry heard him say. "Fawkes, we will need an alert. Have the members of the Order come to Grimmauld Place as quickly as possible, please."  
  
Dobby had heard the commotion and popped his head in the door. Remus asked him to be ready to answer the front door quickly for the members of the Order.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hurried to the window to watch for people to arrive. They saw Moody and Mr. Weasley Apparate into the square and hurry to the door. Next, was Mundungus. In less than a minute, they saw Tonks appear and begin to quickly make her way to the door. Suddenly a man in torn and dirty robes appeared several feet behind her and drew his wand. Harry and the others gasped as they recognized Macnair. A red jet of light issued from the Death Eater's wand and hit Tonks squarely in the back.  
  
"TONKS!" Harry yelled and then suddenly he was standing on the grass in the square. "Hey!" Harry shouted, drawing the Death Eater's attention away from the prostrate Auror before he could do more damage. He heard Macnair bellow _"Stupefy!"_ and Harry dove to the ground and rolled. He saw the red light laser just inches above him as he flipped over to point his wand at the Death Eater. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted and saw Macnair fall to the ground.  
  
Remus and Dumbledore appeared suddenly. Remus fell to his knees and caught Tonks' limp body up in his arms. _"Ennervate!"_ He said quickly waving his wand over her and she began to stir. "Are you all right?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"Yes..." Tonks said shakily over Remus' shoulder looking at Macnair. "I- I don't know how he followed me here. What are we going to do with him?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke quickly to Remus. "Get these two inside and let me take care of this. I'll be back soon." He bound Macnair's hands and feet, and then with a sweep of his wand, both of them disappeared.  
  
Remus lifted Tonks and overruling her protests hurriedly carried her into the house as Harry followed close behind.  
  
"Thanks, Remus..." Tonks said weakly. "I didn't know he was there until I heard him..."  
  
"You should thank Harry, not me," Remus said looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "He's the one that stunned Macnair."  
  
"Thanks, Harry..." Tonks smile faded to confusion. "What's wrong with your hair?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** Some of you are wondering when Harry and Hermione will 'get together'. I can certainly understand your impatience and I assure you they will. :) However, since I'm trying to keep the characters in character and write the story as if it really could happen, there will be some build up. I think Harry's mind isn't focused on romantic feelings right now because of everything else he's dealing with. But, with some nudges from others, he will start to examine those feelings. Hope you enjoy this next part. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**Chapter Nine**   
  
From the other end of the hall, Harry heard people clamoring down the steps. He saw Hermione anxiously gripping Ron's arm followed by Ginny as they hurried towards him.  
  
"Is Tonks all right?" Ron asked quickly. Tonks nodded back at him as Remus (who had finally put her down) helped her through the hall and up the stairs. Ron turned to Harry, his eyes wide. "Wow...when did you learn to Apparate?"  
  
"What?" Harry said starting to walk past his friends to the stairs.  
  
"Harry...you Apparated from the drawing room to the square outside..." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "One second I heard you beside me yelling 'Tonks!' and the next, I was watching you outside stunning Macnair."  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks as the realization hit. He turned to his friends and stared back. "I guess you're right..."  
  
"Did you know that you could Apparate? Have you done it before?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide.  
  
"No..." Harry shook his head slowly but then a memory flashed in his mind. "Wait a minute...there _was_ another time I did something like that before I knew I was a wizard...it was at school and Dudley's gang was chasing me. I was running, trying to get away...somehow I ended up on one of the chimneys of the school with no idea how I'd gotten there...I got in so much trouble..."  
  
"Harry, when you Apparated there was no noise—no cracking or popping sound...that's really advanced." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I didn't mean to do it...it just sort of happened." Then he grimaced. "And I'm probably going to be in trouble with the Ministry for it as I'm underage and don't have a license yet."  
  
"Surely, they'll give you a break considering the circumstances..." Ron said sounding a bit worried.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it...let's go back upstairs." Hermione said firmly. "Oh, there goes your hair."  
  
Harry glanced over at his distorted reflection in the silver wall sconce to see that his hair was now black again.  
  
When they walked back into the drawing room, Harry noticed that Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Moody were standing to the side talking in low tones. As he looked around he saw many other people he had either briefly met or didn't know.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley sprung up from the couch where she had been sitting with Tonks and hurried to him. She gave him a bone-crushing hug. Then held him back at arm's length. "How are you?" She eyed him critically then hugged him again. "I was so worried! But you're looking much better."  
  
"Er...thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry's face was scrunched against her shoulder.  
  
"_Mum_," said Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley released Harry and gave Hermione a hug too. Just then the twins arrived one right after the other in the fireplace and Mrs. Weasley hurried over to them to Harry's relief. Someone cleared his voice in the background and they all turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore moved through the room to stand by the fireplace as the members of the Order either quietly took a seat or stood where they could see him. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting to be told to leave the room but the request never came.  
  
"As some of you may know, two Aurors lost their lives today when four Death Eaters escaped Azkaban." Several people gasped in response to this news. Dumbledore went on, "One, Macnair, has been recaptured and returned to Azkaban, thanks to Harry." Harry felt his face warm. "The other three, Avery, Nott, and Dolohov (Harry felt Hermione shiver) are still at large. Please be on your guard...the reason Macnair was so quickly apprehended was because he Apparated to the square outside this house." Several more gasps followed this news. "Unfortunately, his memory has been...modified and we have no way of knowing how he came to be here. That is all I have for now. I will be communicating any updates to you as soon as I can. Please feel free to stay for dinner. I have asked to speak individually with some of you tonight and plan to do so after our meal. Thank you again for coming." Dumbledore nodded at the group then caught Harry's eye and moved to the door.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Harry said to his friends as he followed Dumbledore to the hall.  
  
"May I have a word with you now, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Would you please ask Remus if he would join us in the dining room downstairs?"  
  
Harry leaned back into the drawing room and caught Remus' eye. He quickly excused himself from the group he was speaking with and made his way to Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to talk with us in the dining room."  
  
"Yes, he mentioned that before all the excitement happened," Remus said following Harry down the stairs into the entry hall.  
  
Harry opened the door to the dining room. This room was as he remembered it. He was glad when Dumbledore lit the lights although the room still seemed full of shadows. Harry remembered Sirius standing over by the dresser cleaning out the Black Family china. He shook the thoughts off as Dumbledore conjured three comfortable armchairs and another floor lamp.  
  
"Please sit down," he gestured to Harry and Remus.  
  
When they had gotten situated, Dumbledore began.  
  
"Harry, I want to congratulate you on your quick action this afternoon. You quite possibly saved Nymphadora Tonks' life. However, in doing so, you inadvertently performed magic and you are still underage, not to mention unlicensed to Apparate."  
  
Harry leaned forward in his chair and began to protest but Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"I realize the circumstances called for action of that nature. I have spoken with the Minister and he has granted permission for you to practice magic within the confines of this house during times of training or need, and I must stress 'need'."  
  
Harry nodded and relaxed a bit. "Professor, I want to learn more...so do Ron and Hermione. Is there any way that we can all train here this summer?"  
  
"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "I have already made arrangements for that with Remus, Tonks and Moody. They are quite willing to help whenever they can. I also cleared it with the Minister when I spoke with him earlier. He seemed to think it a good idea as well."  
  
"Thanks. I also wanted to talk about something with you...both of you...when I went after Bellatrix Lestrange, I was going to kill her. I obviously didn't do that but I did use the Cruciatus Curse on her. I wanted to hurt her..." Harry looked at the floor. "Is anything going to happen to me because of that?"  
  
"No, Harry." Dumbledore said soberly. "Not in this case."  
  
"I don't ever want to use an Unforgiveable Curse again...I don't want to fight like them. That's why I want to learn more and fight Voldemort like you did..." Harry looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes...I quite understand," Dumbledore replied as he steepled his fingers. "And I am glad that you feel that way. You are learning the truth about power—the stronger man doesn't use destruction and pain to achieve his ends. There are forces greater than those, just as we talked about previously, but we will speak more about that at a later time." Dumbledore went on, "There is one more thing that we need to discuss right now. As you know, Sirius left a will. We need to set up an appointment at Gringott's for the reading. Would this Monday morning be a possible time for you and Remus to meet with me there?"  
  
Harry and Remus nodded. Harry added, "Would it be all right for Ron and Hermione to come, too?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It's fine with me if it is all right with Remus."  
  
"Of course." Remus answered.  
  
"Good, then. I will expect to see you at ten o'clock. Just let the Goblin at the door know why you are there and he will direct you to the correct place."  
  
"What about Harry's being able to Apparate?" Remus asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He will be allowed to practice but must take the test before he can be licensed." Dumbledore replied. "The ministry may allow him to do so earlier than usual. I will have to take that up again with Fudge."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Professor, will I be allowed to attend the meetings of the Order now?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Some, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "And for those you don't attend, I will update you with information. I do not intend to make the same mistakes I did last year." He stood up and Remus and Harry stood with him.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I can't thank you enough for the changes you've made to Grimmauld Place...you have no idea..." Harry couldn't finish so instead he stepped forward and held out his hand to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and grasped Harry's hand. "You're more than welcome. I'm glad that you like it. I want you to know that I am proud of you Harry, and I know you'll work hard to learn with Remus, Tonks, and Moody. I'm planning to stop by myself and see what you are learning. Now let's go see what Dobby has for us to eat. I heard he was making some lemon pie..."  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Later that night after everyone had gone, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in the drawing room with Remus having some hot chocolate that Dobby had made for them. Harry's head was still aching a bit and he rubbed absent- mindedly above his eyebrows.  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore want to talk with you about?" Ron asked, wiping some whipped cream off his nose with his sleeve.  
  
"Several things...if you are both still interested in learning more about defending yourselves this summer, Dumbledore has made arrangements for our training here." Harry replied. "Remus, Tonks and Moody are going to help us."  
  
"But I only have three more days here..." Hermione protested.  
  
"And I only have four more. Can't you come back after your holiday with your parents?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can but I'll still miss two weeks."  
  
Remus spoke up, "I'll give you some things to study on your trip, Hermione. And we'll catch you up when you get back."  
  
"Well, all right," Hermione still sounded disappointed. "So can we start soon?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I was actually planning on starting tomorrow. Tonks is going to be here in the afternoon to help so we'll start after lunch. Sound good?"  
  
The three nodded.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry woke slowly. He could tell by the purplish sky that it was just a little while before dawn. Harry's head was still aching and the remnants of a dream were hanging like a haze in his mind. He couldn't quite remember what he had dreamed but he had the feeling that it hadn't been anything pleasant. Harry pulled his covers up to his chin and lay in bed for a bit then sat up realizing he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. He slid quietly out of bed so as not to wake Ron and pulled his crumpled clothes back on from the previous night. Finding his glasses, he hooked them on his pocket. Feeling his way along the walls, he padded almost noiselessly down the stairs to the drawing room.  
  
"_Incendio_," Harry muttered standing by the fireplace and flames sparked to life in the near darkness. He shivered as the warmth hit his cold arms. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Harry walked over to a window and leaned his forehead onto the cool glass. He watched as light suddenly streamed from a window in the home across the square. Soon, a man in his dressing robe came out a side door with a bag of rubbish and tossed it noisily into a bin. Harry saw another slice of light as a front door by the corner of the square opened. A woman hurried onto the stoop and bent to pick up a paper. In the glow streaming from her entry, Harry saw her silhouette as she bent down to hug and kiss a small child who had just toddled up behind her then she turned and closed the door. He sighed and his breath clouded the glass momentarily.  
  
Harry heard Hermione's light steps behind him and he saw her reflection as she joined him at the window.  
  
"Do you ever wish you didn't know?" he said without turning his head.  
  
"Sometimes..." her voice held a note of wistfulness.  
  
They stood in silence as the sky slid slightly lighter.  
  
"Would you go back if you could?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Back to what?"  
  
"You know...back to before you knew about any of this."  
  
"No."  
  
"Me either..."  
  
Harry finally turned to look at her. "But Hermione, your life before this was..."  
  
"Yes," she met his eyes, "I have a loving family and a nice home. But I still wouldn't trade what I have now...even if I lose it all in the end."  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously. "You wouldn't take the chance just to be able to live your life," he gestured to the window, "and not have to deal with all this...horrible knowledge of what's to come in our world?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry shook his head and looked back out the window. "Why ever not?"  
  
"Because I'm here for a reason—for 'times such as these'," she put her hand on his arm, "...and because of you...and Ron."  
  
Harry's hand lifted and covered Hermione's. "Dumbledore talked to me about destiny...about how he could've left me ignorant and 'safe' at the Dursley's. But instead, he allowed me the chance to choose to be what I was supposed to be."  
  
"Yes...and it must have been dreadfully hard for him knowing what he knew about your future."  
  
Harry nodded in the half-light.  
  
"I know you've had a terribly difficult time in many ways these past two years...but think of what has been accomplished."  
  
"Hermione...I don't want to talk about that," Harry's voice held a note of warning.  
  
"Voldemort was going to come back _regardless_, Harry," Hermione pressed on determinedly. "But you've delayed him and thwarted him enough that other protections could be set in place to meet him."  
  
"Hermione, I know you mean well but I don't want to talk about this right now." Harry dropped his hand back to his side, turned away and went to stand in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, "Hermione said quietly. "I just don't want you to lose sight of the good things that have come from all this." She went to the sofa and sat down, pulling the soft throw-blanket from the back of the couch around to cover her.  
  
Harry sighed and after a moment went to sit beside her. "Would you mind sharing some of that?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and stretched the edge of the blanket to his far hand. Harry scooted closer into the warmth and relaxed his head back against the couch. He began to feel pleasantly light-headed and soon dozed off. Hermione sat beside him, wide-awake, gazing into the flames. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** For those asking, after this chapter, we'll be about a third of the way into the story. This story was written scene by scene and previously posted that way on another site. I'm dividing it into chapters as I post on FF so I don't know exactly how many there will be yet—I'm guessing 25-30. I told someone when I started this that it would be around 10 pages or so. It's now a little over 200 and I'm still adding scenes to the story as they come to my mind. Thanks for all of your encouragement, comments, and criticism. I do take them to heart and I don't think I'll ever stop editing. This is only my second fic and I'm still learning, but I do want to make it the best I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next part!  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
  
"Have trouble sleeping?" Harry heard Ron's voice as he opened his eyes groggily.  
  
Harry started and sat up. "Yes..." he looked furtively beside him and was relieved to see that he was alone on the couch but then felt a strange pang of disappointment mingle with the relief.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Ron said sitting down in one of the armchairs.  
  
"No...that's alright," Harry said, sagging back into the sofa, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, getting his glasses from his pocket.  
  
"About ten...Dobby was asking what we wanted to eat for breakfast. I told him toast, eggs, and bacon. Hope that's okay."  
  
"Sure...I better get cleaned up and dressed." Harry got up and fixed the blanket back on the couch.  
  
"Harry, how're you feeling...how's your head?"  
  
Harry sat back down on the edge of the sofa. "Better today. We'll see how it goes." Then, wanting to change the subject, Harry went on, "So, you're going to have to leave on Wednesday, did you say last night?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum, Dad, Ginny and I are going to visit Charlie for a bit and Mum has some things she needs done around the house. Y'know, with the twins living in Diagon Alley and Bill living in London and all...I guess I'm the hard labor guy now." Ron smiled. "I'll probably be able to come back about the same time Hermione does..." Ron's face lost its smile. "Will you be all right here?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said quickly. "Y'know with Remus here and the training...I'll be pretty busy, I guess."  
  
Ron nodded. "That's good then."  
  
"I hope you have a good time on your holiday..."  
  
"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've gotten to see Charlie. Looking forward to it."  
  
"Any news on Percy?"  
  
"Not yet..." Ron's eyes cast down. "Maybe he'll come to his senses soon..."  
  
"He will, don't worry, mate," Harry reached over and briefly clasped Ron's shoulder and the two friends sat in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
The rest of the morning was quiet and the three mostly lay around in the drawing room. Ron was on his back on the ottoman watching the gray clouds drift across the 'sky' overhead. It looked as if the clouds might get together at any moment and produce some rain. Hermione and Harry were sitting on either ends of the sofa reading some of the books about Legilimency and Occlumency that Dumbledore had brought.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed softly as she read a passage. "Harry, let me try this...try not to block me, all right?" Hermione sat up and raised her wand.  
  
Harry nodded and fixed his eyes on Hermione's. "_Legilimens!_" she said pointing her wand at him. Harry waited, bracing himself for the same awful sensation that he had felt when Snape had entered his mind but nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm," said Hermione disappointedly. "This is harder than I expected. You're sure you weren't blocking me..." She raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't ever able to block Snape with just my mind...only by performing some kind of hex or spell to injure him or stop him. He never told me how to block him using my mind—only that I had to empty my mind of thoughts and emotions. The more I read, though, I'm starting to think that instead of just emptying my mind I need to create images in my mind that I want for the person to see in order to cover up my real memories and thoughts."  
  
"Yes, I've read something like that in these passages about Occlumency, too. I wonder why Snape didn't explain it in that way?"  
  
"Because he's a stupid git." Ron said from the ottoman.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said reprovingly.  
  
"That's true enough, Hermione...he never explained anything—just kept invading my mind and making nasty comments about how weak or stupid I was when I couldn't stop him." Harry said, feeling bitterness creeping up within him but then cleared his throat. "Here let me try it on you. Maybe it'll help you understand if you feel what it's like."  
  
"All right, Harry," Hermione fixed her brown eyes on his.  
  
"Ready?" She nodded. "_Legilimens!_" Harry said pointing his wand at her. Suddenly Harry could see her sitting at a table eating with her parents. Then he saw himself struggling in his sleep on his bed at Privet Drive. Next, a very young Hermione was playing in some waves on a sandy beach. Harry stopped and saw Hermione still sitting opposite him, her lips parted slightly in surprise. Ron was also sitting up watching.  
  
"So what did you think?" Harry asked her.  
  
"That wasn't what I thought it would be like...let me try again." She fixed her eyes on Harry's questioningly and he nodded. "Legilimens!" Harry felt a nice warmth spread in his mind but no memories popped up as they had with Snape.  
  
"I'm just going to have to work on this..." Hermione sounded a bit disgruntled.  
  
"Actually, Hermione, I did feel something." Then Harry said curiously, "What did you feel when I was in your mind? Did it hurt?"  
  
"No, it didn't hurt at all...I could just kind of feel you there and see the memories you were seeing. Why?"  
  
"With Snape, it felt like my brain was being assaulted...it hurt and it was exhausting. When you tried just a minute ago, it just felt like something warm was filling my mind."  
  
"Well, have you ever been with Snape when he _wasn't_ attacking you in some way?" Ron asked and lay back down to watch the light rain that was now falling but not making it more than two or three feet below the ceiling.  
  
"Not too many times." Harry smiled wryly.  
  
"Harry, let me try one more time," Hermione said.  
  
He shrugged. "All right," and fixed his eyes on hers again.  
  
_"Legilimens!"_  
  
Again, Harry felt warmth spread through his head. This time, however, although Hermione wasn't going through his memories, he could sense her in his mind. He felt gentleness and...fear seeming to emanate from her.  
  
"Wait..." Harry quickly broke the connection. "Why're you afraid—I could feel that you're scared of something...what is it?"  
  
Harry saw her that her usually warm eyes were clouded with concern. "I- I remember how badly you felt after—you were in a lot of pain after your sessions with Snape. I know we have to learn to do this but I don't want to hurt you." Hermione almost whispered. "And you always seemed more vulnerable to Voldemort afterwards."  
  
"You're not hurting me, Hermione...and maybe I won't be so open to Voldemort since you aren't. Let's try again."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"All right, really try this time—don't worry about hurting me."  
  
_"Legilimens!"_  
  
Harry felt the warmth flow back into him but didn't see any of his memories flashing through his mind. _'Hermione?'_  
  
_'Yes, Harry?'_  
  
_'What're you waiting for?'  
_  
_'I don't know...this just seems so private...I don't feel comfortable with this.'_  
  
_'It's all right, Hermione...here, how 'bout this?'_ Harry let Hermione see his memories from flying in the last Quidditch match that he played in.  
  
_'Harry, stop...I'm getting dizzy...'  
_  
_'Oh, sorry...let's try this one...' _Harry recalled his memory of receiving the broom servicing kit that Hermione had sent him on his birthday almost three years ago.  
  
_'That's really lovely, Harry...thanks.'_  
  
_'Okay, now I'm going to try to see some of your memories again. Let me for a bit and then practice trying to break the connection.'  
_  
_'All right.'_  
  
It was like reaching out but not with your hands. Harry saw a large book opened before him/Hermione with rune symbols. Then to his surprise, he was looking at a close-up of his own face, asleep. Harry saw as Hermione tried to get out of bed without waking him. How she'd had to work her hand out of his...  
  
Hermione broke the connection suddenly and found herself staring into Harry's wide eyes.  
  
Ron was sitting up again watching them. "Did you see anything, this time, Hermione?"  
  
"Some..." she hedged uncomfortably.  
  
"You had a funny smile on your face right before you stopped," Ron teased her.  
  
"_Ron,_" Hermione rounded on him.  
  
"Sorry!" Ron held up his hands then he asked, "Can I see some of those books?"  
  
"There's more in my room on the chair," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, be right back," Ron jogged out of the drawing room.  
  
"Hermione...were those memories or..." Harry began quietly.  
  
"They were real memories—it's not that big a deal...we'll talk later," she finished quickly as Ron walked back in with two large volumes.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Later that afternoon, the three stood with Remus in the musty dining room. Tonks had been able to eat lunch with them but unfortunately she'd had to leave unexpectedly. After they had closed the door, they had moved all the furniture against one wall and Remus conjured several mats for the floor.  
  
"All right," Remus began, "One of the most important spells to know is the shielding spell to block curses, hexes, and jinxes. Harry, I think you already know this one...care to demonstrate with me?"  
  
Harry nodded and readied himself.  
  
Lupin backed up and raised his wand. _"Stupefy!"_  
  
_"Protego!"_ Harry yelled and Lupin's spell rebounded and hit the wall just above Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Aaaaagh!" Ron dropped to the floor but then stood back up dusting bits of plaster of his shirt.  
  
"You alright?" Remus asked and Ron nodded. "I forgot to say that when your opponent uses 'Protego', you'd better be ready for your hex or jinx to come right back at you. Same goes if someone standing close to you uses it...be ready to get out of the way. The shield deflects the spell and it's not always possible to tell where it's going to end up. Well, now, that was good, Harry. Let's practice, then. Ron, you and Harry team up and I'll work with Hermione over here. Remember, be ready for the spells to rebound—heads up!"  
  
"Okay, Ron, your wand moves like this," Harry demonstrated, "and you need to visualize the curse bouncing off as you say 'Protego'. Ready to try?"  
  
Ron nodded and stood ready as Harry backed up a bit.  
  
"I'm going to try disarming you. The second you hear me start to say anything, try the spell."  
  
_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled as he pointed his wand.  
  
Ron wasn't quick enough with the incantation and his wand flew into Harry's hand. He tossed it back. "Almost...let's try again. Ready? _Expelliarmus!_"  
  
_"Protego!"_ Ron's wand bobbled in his hand but this time he just managed to hang on.  
  
"That's it—a little faster." Harry said. "Let's keep going—same spell. _Expelliarmus!_"  
  
This time, Ron's wand stayed firmly in his hand. They practiced a few more times with success.  
  
"I think you've got that one. Let's see if you can block some other spells. I'll try to stun you. Ready?"  
  
_"Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled.  
  
Ron successfully blocked that one, too, and Harry had to duck the red jet of light that bounced back at him.  
  
"Good one!" Harry called as Ron grinned. They practiced with several other hexes and jinxes until Ron was able to block them all. When they were done, they stopped to watch Hermione's progress. She and Remus were just finishing up with blocking the Impedimenta Curse.  
  
"Nicely done," Remus smiled at Hermione. "From what I saw, Ron, you've got that one down, too."  
  
Harry spoke up. "Remus, these spells are obviously helpful and they've saved my life. But the other thing that's saved my life just as much is being able to physically dodge the curses and that's the only way to survive the killing curse—it can't be blocked. Can we practice physically avoiding spells and Apparating? That's how Dumbledore handled Voldemort in the Atrium."  
  
Remus looked a little surprised at this request but nodded. "You have a good point, Harry. All of you have permission to learn to Apparate so let's begin work on that today. Harry, I know you've been able to Apparate reflexively. But let's see if you can Apparate volitionally. This kind of magic is obviously something you perform with your mind only. You need to visualize the place you want to go and mentally "throw" your mind there. Hopefully, your body—all of your body—will follow. I'm not sure what I'll do if we have a splinching accident. All right, Harry, give it a go, then."  
  
Harry stood for a moment, gathered himself mentally and focused. Suddenly he was standing directly behind Ron and grinned when he heard him say, "Where'd he go?"  
  
Hermione snickered and pointed just over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around quickly and found himself staring at Harry. "Blimey!" He laughed.  
  
"Very good, Harry, I think you're quite on your way." Remus smiled. "Okay, Hermione, want to give it a try?"  
  
Hermione nodded, closed her eyes and screwed her face up in concentration. They all waited but nothing happened. Finally, she opened one eye then the other and heaved a sigh. "I'm still right where I was, aren't I?"  
  
"That's all right, Hermione...it usually takes a bit of practice. Keep on and try it with your eyes open." Remus said reassuringly. "Ron, would you like to try?"  
  
"Okay...I remember watching the twins practicing..." Ron said. He took a big breath and his eyes seemed to focus on a point. Crack! Ron disappeared and suddenly reappeared on the other side of the room. He looked around quickly then grinned. "Hey, I did it!" He punched the air in celebration. Harry walked over and high-fived him. Hermione hung her head a bit but then managed to smile and say, "Well done, Ron."  
  
"Yes, good, Ron! The next thing for you and Harry to learn is to Apparate to another room in this house. But before we take that on, let's see about avoiding spells without magic. Want to give it a go, Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded and handed his wand to Ron. He walked onto the mats as Hermione and Ron went to stand by the wall behind Remus.  
  
"All right, I'm going to try and stun you—let's see what you can do. Ready?" Remus held his wand at shoulder height.  
  
"Ready."  
  
_"Stupefy!"_  
  
Harry dropped to the floor, his eyes not leaving Remus, as the red jet of light soared over his head.  
  
_"Stupefy!"  
_  
Harry rolled to the side then as the jet of light hit the floor and left a smoldering spot where he had just been. He scrambled to his feet and crouched, ready.  
  
_"Stupefy!"_  
  
Harry dove and tumbled to the side. The red jets of light came faster and faster but Harry was able to reflexively dodge them all. He never took his eyes off Remus for longer than he absolutely had to and got back to his feet whenever possible.  
  
Finally, there was silence and shining with sweat, Harry got to his feet grinning at Remus.  
  
Remus grinned back. Suddenly he pointed his wand at Harry once more and yelled, _"Stupefy!"  
_  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry dodged this last spell by dropping and rolling across the floor once again.  
  
"Nice, Harry," Remus smiled. "It pays to always be ready."  
  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Came a familiar gravelly voice.  
  
Harry turned sharply to see Moody standing in the doorway, his hair wild and his face as craggy as ever. Harry hurried over to shake his hand.  
  
"Didn't get to speak with you much last night," Moody said. "Looks like you're doing well. Did y'see how he almost never took his eyes off Remus?" He demanded gruffly of Hermione and Ron. "You can't let your guard down for a second..." Moody turned to Remus. "Could I have a word with you?"  
  
Remus nodded and said to Harry, "Why don't you carry on with Ron and Hermione?" He and Moody walked out into the entry hall together and Remus shut the door behind them.  
  
"All right," Harry said. "Who wants to be next?"  
  
They practiced for a while until they were all tired and sweaty. Remus finally came back in as they were finishing up.  
  
"Where's Moody?" Harry asked.  
  
"He could only stay for a bit—he was meeting up with Tonks," Remus replied. So how did it go?" Remus asked.  
  
"Pretty well," Harry answered.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I got stunned two times and Hermione three times. We need some more practice."  
  
"What we really need to become better at this sort of thing is to start working out," Hermione said wiping her brow.  
  
"Work out...what do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"I mean exercising and using weights to strengthen our muscles--make our bodies more flexible and gain more muscle control," she replied rubbing her shoulder with her hand. "We're going to be sore tomorrow...I think I'll go up and soak in the bathtub for a bit."  
  
"The exercise idea is a good one," Harry mused. "Normally, Ron and I got at least some work-out with Quidditch but as I was off the team for most of the season, I've fallen behind in that."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Remus said. "Before you go and clean up, you might want to visit Buckbeak. He's been a bit lonely."  
  
"Oh," gasped Hermione. "I forgot about him being here with everything that's happened."  
  
"Here," said Remus, handing Harry a bag. "Why don't you give him his dinner while you're there. I've got some work I need to do. I'll be in the drawing room."  
  
The three hurried up the stairs to Buckbeak's room. When they opened the door, a definite barnyard scent wafted out. Buckbeak stood to his feet when he saw them. They all bowed to him as it had been awhile since they had seen him. He regarded them with his orange eyes for a moment then sank into a bow. They went up to stroke his feathers.  
  
"Hello, Buckbeak," Harry said softly. "Sorry we haven't been to see you sooner. Hungry?"  
  
Harry poured some of the dead rats out of the bag on the floor in front of Buckbeak.  
  
Hermione and Ron grimaced as Buckbeak began to munch them noisily.  
  
"I think I'll go take a bath and come back later," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Hang on..." Harry said, his hand absentmindedly smoothing Buckbeak's feathers. "There's one thing that I talked about with Dumbledore last night that I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow, Remus and I have to go to Gringott's to hear Sirius' will. I asked if you both could come with us and Dumbledore said 'yes'. So, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, mate," Ron said quietly and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. "We're supposed to be there at ten. Maybe we could look around Diagon Alley for a bit afterwards."  
  
"Sounds good, Harry," Hermione reached up and rubbed his arm gently. "I'm going to go and soak my muscles now. Be back in a little bit."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
A half-hour later, Hermione found the boys in their bedroom. "Someone else's turn, then," she said.  
  
"You took long enough," Ron said standing up. "All right if I go ahead, Harry?"  
  
"'Course," Harry nodded as Ron gathered his clothes.  
  
Hermione sat where Ron had been sitting on his bed and leaned back against the pillows. "Buckbeak seems to be doing all right."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's looking okay. I just wonder if he could ever go back to Hogwarts instead of living all cooped up here." He looked at Hermione. "Do y'think he could live in the forest or somewhere else close to Hagrid and maybe he wouldn't be recognized?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry. It's possible...why don't you talk to Dumbledore about that. I think you're right about it not being good for him to stay here." Hermione cleared her throat. "About that memory you saw earlier today...that was the morning after I woke you up from your nightmare—you know—that night after Sirius' memorial service. I guess I fell asleep after you did...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry smiling slightly. "Just surprised me, is all. I would hope I'd be able to remember spending the night with a girl in my bed," he joked but then felt his cheeks warm as he realized the implication of his words.  
  
Hermione looked at her feet. "Yes, well...have you had any more nightmares like those?"  
  
"Some, but not as strong or clear as they were...it really doesn't matter anyway," he said quietly. "I still see those things when I'm awake..."  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes to Harry's. Her heart contracted at the pain she saw. She went to sit beside him and turned her body to face him. "I thought you were doing a lot better."  
  
"I am," he said shifting slowly around toward her, "but...I wonder when I'll have a day pass when I don't see those things...maybe it's better that I do see them—hopefully it will help me to not act rashly again."  
  
"I hope there'll come a day when you see that what happened wasn't your fault."  
  
"There won't," he said abruptly. "Look, I know the Death Eaters and Voldemort are ultimately responsible but I set everything in motion when I chose to go to the Ministry and drag you all along with me."  
  
"Look, Harry, you did what you could to verify what you thought was the truth—you can't help it that Kreacher lied to you!" Hermione said heatedly. "And you didn't _drag_ us with you— in fact, you tried to discourage us from coming."  
  
"But you came anyway...just like you always will if you think I need help. That's why I've got to _learn_ from this, Hermione! I'm not just responsible for myself in these situations—I've got to think of everybody's safety!"  
  
"AARRGH!" Hermione almost roared in frustration and Harry's eyes went wide. "WHEN WILL YOU SEE THAT IT'S NOT JUST YOUR FIGHT!"  
  
"But the prophecy said..." Harry interjected.  
  
"_Hang_ the prophecy!" Hermione said furiously. "People have been fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters since before you were born. You know, you aren't the only one who has a stake in this. What makes you think that you are ultimately responsible for our safety in all this? Is everyone but you an _idiot_? Am I an idiot because I went with you—was Sirius an idiot for coming to the Ministry?"  
  
Harry's face had gone white and his green eyes glittered with anger. "No! Of course not! But both of you were there to help me—you were there _because of_ _me_. Hermione, you didn't see what I saw...still see..." his voice grew quiet.  
  
"Then show me!" Hermione clutched his arms and locked her eyes onto his.  
  
"No!" Harry turned his face away.  
  
"Harry, I want to see—please, I want to understand."  
  
Harry considered silently for a long moment then nodded slightly and turned his face back to hers.  
  
As Hermione concentrated, Harry's eyes faded from her view and scenes from the ministry began to play across her mind. She saw everything—from the strangeness of watching herself fall after Dolohov's curse to then being carried by Neville. She saw Ron attacked in the brain room and saw all the fighting in the death room. She watched as Sirius died and then as Harry ran after Bellatrix Lestrange. Unbeknownst to Hermione, tears were coursing down her face. She saw the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort, Voldemort possessing Harry trying to tempt Dumbledore, heard in Harry's mind his desire to die, and then as the Atrium flooded with people...and Fudge finally admitted the truth.  
  
Harry lowered his head breaking the connection and said quietly, "All that happened because I was fooled. Everyone was there because of me..."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes with trembling hands. "Oh, Harry..." her voice broke and she paused for a long moment to gain control of her emotions then drew in a shaky breath. "You were there to save Sirius...think about it Harry, what if Sirius really had been there because Voldemort had lured him to the Ministry somehow—what if you had died trying to save Sirius? Would you think it was Sirius' fault? Would it be his fault that people were injured? What about when Ginny was possessed by Riddle? Was that her fault? What about when you almost died saving her? Did you blame her for that?"  
  
Harry regarded her silently, his face inscrutable.  
  
"Harry, I will always be by your side to help you, but I didn't go to the Ministry that night just because of you. I wanted to help Sirius and after what Kreacher said, it looked like Sirius was in trouble. We all _chose_ to go. Everyone who went that night wanted to help fight Voldemort...most of us have been hurt by him in some way...why do you think Neville kept trying to fight even though you tried to get him to leave and even though he couldn't do any magic because of his injury?" Hermione's eyes began to fill again. "Of course we want to help you, but there's more to it than that...you shouldn't have to carry the weight of everything...I hate to see you suffer and blame yourself!" She covered her face with her hands as her tears began to fall.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry felt his heart swell but couldn't find any words so he slid closer and gathered her to him. "Thanks..." he whispered against her hair.  
  
Hermione nodded and sniffed as she leaned against him.  
  
The door swung open and Ron voice said, "Your turn, Har...what's wrong?" His voice became anxious. "Has something happened?"  
  
Harry and Hermione pulled apart. Harry slid his glasses off and wiped his eyes to buy some time. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Nothing's wrong...we were just talking and...got a little upset, is all." He hitched up a smile. "Hermione straightened me out on a few things."  
  
Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes again.  
  
Ron walked over and sat on his bed across from them. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, realizing how lucky he was to have his friendship. "Just keep being there, mate...I need both of you..."  
  
"I will be," Ron said simply. "You know I will..." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the encouragement! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
**Chapter Eleven  
**  
The next morning, after a hurried breakfast, they donned their robes and made their way by the Floo Network to Diagon Alley and Gringott's.  
  
When they had arrived, they made their way quickly to the wizard bank and told the goblin at the door why they were there. He motioned for another goblin who hurried smartly over and escorted them into the bank. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floors as they followed the goblin to a narrow corridor on the far side of the main room. They walked nervously past wood paneled doors and portraits of goblins until their guide stopped at a door and turned the brass knob. He opened the door and with a bow and a sweep of his hand, indicating that they were to enter. Harry crossed the threshold with a heavy feeling in his heart. He'd had trouble sleeping the night before thinking about the will and what it might contain. He didn't want any of Sirius' money, knew he didn't deserve it. But he also knew that to refuse it would be disrespectful to Sirius' memory. May be he could find some way to use it that Sirius would have approved of...  
  
The goblin said, "Please sit down. Someone will be with you in just a moment." And with that he exited and closed the door behind him. Several tall-backed chairs upholstered with gold and red brocade were placed around a heavy wooden table that had ornate carvings in its sides. The table was sitting on a golden area rug and Harry could see a shining wood floor outlining it. Weak rays of sunlight were filtering between the golden curtains and glinting off the highly polished surface of the table.  
  
Each of them sank into a chair and Harry looked uneasily at Ron and Hermione wondering where Dumbledore was. They smiled back at him reassuringly. Then the door swung open and Dumbledore, wearing midnight blue robes and accompanied by a rather severe-looking goblin, walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," greeted Dumbledore and then turned to the goblin. "Please meet Terog. He will be presiding over the reading of Sirius' will today."  
  
The goblin seemed surprised when everyone stood to shake his hand and his features softened slightly. They all sat down with Terog at the head of the table. He held out his hand and a rolled parchment sealed with red wax appeared in it. "If everyone is ready, we may proceed," he looked solemnly around the table as everyone nodded.  
  
Terog carefully unsealed Sirius' will and straightened the parchment. He began to read.  
  
_On this date, 15 April, 1996, I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind, do record this last will and testament.  
  
I appoint Remus John Lupin to be the guardian of Harry James Potter in the event of my death or incapacitation. If Remus John Lupin is unable to fulfill this responsibility, I do hereby appoint Arthur and Molly Weasley as the guardians of the afore-mentioned Harry James Potter.  
  
I bequeath my house, number 12 Grimmauld Place, and all other material possessions, to Harry James Potter.  
  
I bequeath half of all my gold to Harry James Potter and the other half I bequeath to Remus John Lupin.  
_  
At this, Remus quickly leaned forward in his seat said, "No! It should all be Harry's! Albus..." He looked at Dumbledore who shook his head slightly and solemnly held his hand up for silence.  
  
Harry, who had been elated to hear Sirius' instructions regarding Remus, put his hand on Remus' shoulder and Remus turned to him. "This is what Sirius wanted," Harry said earnestly. "Please don't turn down his gift..."  
  
After a long moment, Remus nodded and leaned back in his chair with a pensive look on his face but didn't say anything else.  
  
Terog looked around the table then continued, _"This last will and testament is signed Sirius R. Black and witnessed by Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody._ That is all," he said rolling the parchment in his hands, which disappeared when he had finished. In its place appeared several other pieces of parchment.  
  
"These documents will need to be signed by Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin," Terog said handing Harry and Remus both two pieces of parchment.  
  
Harry looked at the first one and sighed softly. It looked like a receipt for the gold that Sirius had left him. He looked up at Terog who sensed his question and said, "The gold will automatically transfer to your vault as you sign the document." Harry nodded resignedly and signed.  
  
The second parchment indicated the transfer of the title for Grimmauld Place to Harry's name. He signed both and handed them back to Terog about the same time Remus had finished signing his. Terog rolled the parchments and they also disappeared from his hand.  
  
"May I be of any other service to you?" Terog asked looking around the table.  
  
Dumbledore stood and extended his hand. "You have been a great, help. Thank you, Terog."  
  
Harry and Remus also thanked the goblin and shook his hand.  
  
They were all quiet as they walked following the corridor to the main room then out the front door.  
  
Dumbledore broke the silence after they had descended the steps. He handed a sealed parchment to Remus. "This is for you." Then taking out his watch, he said, "Well, I've a meeting I need to attend so I'll be going now."  
  
Harry stepped forward and extended his hand. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Certainly, Harry. I'll be seeing you soon." He smiled at the others and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.  
  
Harry glanced furtively at Remus whose expression was still brooding although a little bit of a stunned look was present as well. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Would you mind going to Eyelops and getting some food and treats for Hedwig?" He handed Ron some galleons. "I didn't get to go on Saturday after what happened..."  
  
"Why don't—" Ron began but Hermione nudged him with her elbow and he cottoned on. "I mean, sure, no problem. I can get some to take to Pig, too. Why don't we meet you at Fred and George's in a bit?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds good, then," Harry responded gratefully as Ron and Hermione turned to go.  
  
When Ron and Hermione had walked far enough away, Harry turned to Remus and said softly. "I'm glad you're officially my guardian now."  
  
"Harry...that money should be yours—all of it..."  
  
"Why do I deserve it more than you do?"  
  
"He was your godfather...you were his family..."  
  
"I think Sirius considered you part of his family, too."  
  
"Still...this isn't right..."  
  
Harry grasped Remus' arm and said in a low but heated voice, "Why is it not right? Why do I deserve it more than you when I'm part of why he died?" Remus started to object but Harry stopped him. "No, let me finish. Gold is just a tool; don't you see? Our world is stacked unfairly against you for terrible reasons—Sirius was trying to level the field. His gift to you wasn't gold as much as it was some amount of freedom! He was your best friend and I'm sure it made him happy to think of you enjoying his gift. What would you have done if your positions had been reversed?"  
  
Remus looked at Harry with a mixture of frustration and pride. "You're right, Harry...I hadn't thought of it that way. But I'm still not entirely comfortable with this AND I don't like that you think you are in some way responsible for Sirius' death. I tried to stop him going that night but couldn't. He needed to come...was excited to come. It was his choice and no one could've kept him from it."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Harry released Remus' arm and they began to walk. "Hermione yelled at me about that yesterday. Seemed to think I'd taken on responsibilities that weren't mine..."  
  
Remus smiled. "I thought I heard her when I was working in the drawing room. I started to come up but then realized that she probably had things under control." He elbowed Harry in the arm and went on, "I would've come to help, though, if I'd heard you or Ron scream." He looked sidelong at Harry and grinned.  
  
"Hey," Harry elbowed him back. "That'll never happen."  
  
"Yeah, right. We'll see about that..."  
  
"What did Dumbledore give you?" Harry asked pointing to the roll of parchment still in Remus' hand.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Hang on..." They stopped and Remus unrolled and straightened the small parchment, scanning the writing. He looked back at Harry, his eyebrows raised. "This is from Sirius," he said then he quietly began to read.  
  
_Dear Remus,  
  
If you're reading this, I must not be around anymore. I asked Dumbledore to keep this for me and give it to you in the event of my death after my will had been read. So, I'm guessing you're a little surprised and not very comfortable with what I left to you. I really don't care and if I can see you, I bet I laughed at the look on your face when you heard the news. I wanted you to have the gold but with one stipulation—buy yourself some new robes!  
  
Seriously, as I said when we talked, I know you will be the best guardian for Harry...maybe better than me as you have always had a more, shall we say, mature way of dealing with things (but oh, the tales, I could tell!). I will miss you, Moony. I thank you for your friendship and all the good times we had. Here's hoping for many more in your life.  
  
Sirius  
_  
Remus' eyes were bright when he finished the letter and he looked at Harry with a small smile. "I guess I'll need to stop by Madame Malkin's sometime today..."  
  
Harry nodded and gave a quick clasp of Remus' shoulder. "Sure...let's go on to Fred and George's then."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Later that afternoon, they flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Harry had a bag of things that Fred and George had handed to him before he left. They had included Extendable Ears, Twinkle Tweakers, Mop Modifiers and a new item that that they had created called S.T.B. Chocolate-covered Coffee Beans. George had let them know that S.T.B. stood for 'Spill the Beans". The sweet apparently made the eater tell the truth about almost anything for 5-10 minutes.  
  
Harry had asked if they had been tested.  
  
"Yes," Fred had answered looking darkly at George's grin. "He was only supposed to ask one or two questions but got a little carried away..."  
  
"Don't worry, bro'," George had sniggered. "Your secrets are safe with me—not like I didn't know most of that already."  
  
Ron sat the bag with Hedwig's food on the ottoman and dug into his pocket to get Harry's change. Remus unfolded his new robes and laid them on the couch.  
  
"That dark blue will look nice on you," said Hermione who was sitting in a chair holding a parcel in her lap.  
  
"Thanks," replied Remus. "So what did you get at Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
"A book..." Hermione said turning a little pink. "Wasn't that a nice lunch we had getting to eat outside?"  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "So what book did you get?"  
  
"Just a book to help me study..."  
  
"Are you going to tell us what it is or do I need to give you one of the chocolate coffee beans?" Harry raised his eyebrows, teasing her.  
  
Hermione shot him a look and huffed, "Oh...here." She unwrapped the book and held it up. "Apparating For the Aggravated" she read off the cover as Ron started to laugh. "There, happy?"  
  
Remus shook his head slightly at Ron then said, "Hermione you've only tried a few times...it usually takes people longer than that to learn."  
  
"I know," she said sagging back into her seat. "It just bothers me to be the only one who can't do it yet."  
  
"I can understand how you feel...Sirius and James learned before I did, too. But I know you'll get the hang of it soon." Remus said reassuringly.  
  
Harry sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. "The reason I can Apparate is because the first times, I did it accidentally when I was very frightened. After that, I remembered what it felt like and that's the way I could do it again...just luck, I guess."  
  
Ron added, "And I watched the twins practicing over and over even when they were too young. I kinda gathered what the process was from listening to them, watching them make mistakes, and seeing them finally get it. If it helps, it's like gathering your energy—you can kind of feel it—and then focusing it with a target in mind. Sort of like performing wandless magic in any other situation."  
  
"That's a good analogy, Ron," Remus nodded. "Hermione, these guys have just had experiences you haven't, but you'll get it soon. How 'bout we put our things away and meet down in the dining room in about ten minutes to practice?"  
  
The three nodded and began to head to their rooms with their things. In a few minutes they had changed and were downstairs waiting on Remus.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione clapped a hand over her heart. "Every time I hear the doorbell, I expect Sirius' mum to start shrieking..."  
  
Harry walked to the entry to find Dobby letting a chartreuse-haired Tonks in.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby. Wotcher, Harry!" she said as she guided a trunk through the door ahead of her.  
  
"Hi, Tonks. What d'you have there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Remus owled me that you guys were interested in working out and asked me if I could get my hands on some equipment." Tonks guided the trunk into the dining room. Hermione hurried over to give her a hug. "Hi Hermione, Hi Ron." Then she went on, "My dad had some—I used them some when I was growing up. He's probably never going to use them again so I got them and here they are." Tonks opened the trunk to reveal several sets of weights in different sizes.  
  
Ron reached in and got the heaviest set. "What do y'do with these things?" he asked grimacing at their weight.  
  
Tonks picked up another set and showed him several different ways to use them to strengthen the upper body, explaining about the different muscle groups as she went. Remus walked in the room as she was talking. "Then you can hold them on your shoulders and do squats like this to strengthen your legs." She did several other lower body exercises to show them. "The best thing for your stomach is crunches."  
  
"That doesn't sound good..." Ron said.  
  
Tonks lay down on a mat and showed him what she meant. "Push ups are also a good way to strengthen your upper body without having to use weights. You can do all the exercises without weights or you can even use things like books for weights, if you can't get to any proper ones." Tonks smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for bringing those, Tonks." Remus said. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," she said looking at him quizzically. Remus took her arm as they walked out of the room and he closed the door behind them.  
  
Hermione stood for a moment smiling at the door. Harry walked over to her, looked from her face to the door then back to her face and said, "What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Remus and Tonks..."  
  
"What d'you mean, Remus and Tonks?" baffled, Harry looked back at the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then shook her head and walked over to the trunk to get a small pair of weights. "My muscles are going to be sore again after this..."  
  
"Hermione, what did you mean?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Oh, honestly...open your eyes, Harry. Sometimes things happen right in front of you and it's as though you aren't able to see them for what they are."  
  
"See what?" Ron had just noticed Harry and Hermione's conversation.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at them again. "Can't you see it? Remus and _Tonks_..." She was met with vacant stares from Harry and Ron. "..._fancy_ each other," she finished for them.  
  
"What!" Ron and Harry said almost in unison.  
  
"Now don't go saying anything about it to them...it'll just embarrass them."  
  
"You're mental," Ron said, his forehead furrowing.  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione's eyes flashed a warning.  
  
Harry broke in quickly. "Why don't we go ahead and practice the...er...Shielding Spell a bit more just to make sure we've got it."  
  
Hermione went on angrily to Ron as if Harry hadn't spoken. "And you are both great blind gits!"  
  
"Hang on," Harry protested as he walked over to her. "Why're you getting so angry about this?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry then cast her eyes down and ran a hand back through her hair. "I don't know...sorry." She looked back up tentatively at Harry and Ron.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded. "I'm sorry I said you were mad..."  
  
Hermione nodded back. "All right, then shall we practice?"  
  
They practiced deflecting the spells just as they had the day before. Ron and Hermione did just as well as they had before. Remus and Tonks walked back in just before they were finishing. Harry saw that every now and then they would smile at each other and he wondered if Hermione was right.  
  
"You're doing well," Tonks nodded at them. "I'm impressed. Hermione, would you mind coming with me for a bit?"  
  
Tonks took Hermione to the drawing room to work on Apparating and Remus kept Harry and Ron in the dining room to practice Apparating to the entryway. Harry was able to Apparate to the entry first try and then surprised Dobby in the kitchen.  
  
"Aaagghh! You is giving Dobby a fright, Harry Potter!"  
  
"Sorry, Dobby—just practicing. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Roast beef and mash, sir. And rhubarb crumble for dessert."  
  
"That sounds great but, Dobby, you don't have to use the 'sir', remember?"  
  
"Sorry, Harry Potter. Dobby has trouble breaking habits."  
  
"That's okay. Well, I better get back. Bye." Harry Apparated back to the entryway and then heard shouts from upstairs. He immediately Apparated to the landing outside the drawing room and rushed in to see Tonks hugging Hermione. Hermione saw Harry and rushed over. "I did it! I did it!" She nearly crashed into him as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"_Oof_—Congratulations, Hermione! I knew you would get it before long." He leaned back and smiled at her as Remus and Ron came quickly through the door.  
  
"Everything okay?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes! I Apparated across the room!" Hermione said.  
  
"That's great!" Remus replied, smiling. "Sometimes the teacher makes all the difference." He added turning his smile on Tonks.  
  
"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron congratulated her.  
  
"Thanks," she answered with a big smile.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Tonks was able to stay for dinner and, afterward, they all sat contentedly in the drawing room in front of the fire except for Ron who was stretched out on the ottoman. The others were sagged back in their seats looking at the starry ceiling.  
  
"Look, there goes a satellite." Hermione pointed at a small light traveling across the sky. Harry leaned his head over to sight his eyes up her arm to where she was pointing.  
  
"There, I see it," he said. "How do you know it's a satellite and not an airplane?"  
  
"Airplanes have blinking lights—satellites don't. My parents and I used to lie out on a blanket in the back yard stargaze on warm nights." Hermione smiled faintly as she remembered. "Look, there's the big dipper, the little dipper, and Cassiopeia, too."  
  
Tonks looked at her watch. "I better be getting home...see you all later." She stood and Hermione got up to give Tonks a hug.  
  
"I have to leave tomorrow so I won't be seeing you for a couple of weeks. Thanks for your help tonight." Hermione said.  
  
"You're welcome. I hope you have a fabulous time in Austria. See you guys." She waved at Ron and Harry. Harry waved back but Ron appeared to be dozing.  
  
Remus stood with her. "I'll see you out," he said, following her.  
  
Hermione sat back on the couch by Harry.  
  
"I had forgotten that you're leaving tomorrow," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'll need to leave in the morning to get home and finish packing. I packed some when I was home on Saturday but I have a bit more to do. We're flying out of Gatwick tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Two Tuesdays from tomorrow, just in time for your birthday."  
  
"That'll be a good present," Harry grinned.  
  
"I'll bring you back something from Austria for your birthday."  
  
"Can't wait...what's it like to fly on a plane?"  
  
"Mmm...very interesting. Taking off is a different feeling from landing although you probably know both those feelings from flying your broom. It can get a little crowded and Heaven forbid there's a crying child." Hermione shook her head. "I feel so sorry for them—their little ears hurt because of the change in air pressure and they don't know how to help themselves." She went on, "Most of the time the food is okay and sometimes whatever they're showing for a movie is good. As you would probably guess, I usually read or look out the window."  
  
Harry smiled wistfully. "Someday, I want to go to as many places as I can, but I'd even settle for seeing things right here in London that I've never seen."  
  
Just then, Remus stepped back into the room. "Hermione, Tonks almost forgot to leave this Portkey for you." He held out a large silver key. "It's set to go at ten o'clock in the morning. It'll also bring you back to Grimmauld Place after your trip so put it in a safe place when you get home and don't touch it 'til you're ready to come back."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm heading on up to bed—see you in the morning." Remus said walking toward the door.  
  
"Night," Harry and Hermione replied as Ron gave a soft snore.  
  
"Sounds like he's out like a light," whispered Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Full stomach, warm fire, soft place to lay down—what d'you expect?" Harry smiled back then returned his gaze to the stars.  
  
"So," he continued, still looking at the ceiling. "Do y'really think Remus and Tonks..."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Hermione responded, gazing into the fire.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"The way Remus acts if he thinks he's going to see her and remember how he treated her after she was attacked by Macnair?"  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Hermione. "But, he was worried about her...they're friends."  
  
"Yes, they are friends but I think it goes further than that—you should've seen his reaction when he first realized she was being attacked. His face went sheet-white and he yelled, "No!" before he Apparated to the square."  
  
"Well, maybe you're on to something..." said Harry, unconvinced as he looked back up.  
  
"I guess time'll tell...Harry," Hermione turned to him. "I'll miss you these next two weeks."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." He looked back at Hermione and reached over to give her hand a quick squeeze. "I hope you have a great time...be safe, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Harry stood up. "I guess both of us need to get some sleep—especially you."  
  
Hermione stood with him.  
  
"Here, I better get Ron..." Harry reached over and shook Ron's shoulder. "Wake up. We need to go upstairs."  
  
"Mmmpff" Ron responded and sat up blearily.  
  
"Come on, then." Harry helped Ron stand up and guided him around the armchair and towards the door. "See you in the morning, Hermione." He said back over his shoulder.  
  
"Night, Harry...Ron..." Hermione watched them go out the door and heard their stumbling steps go up the stairs. She sighed and sank back onto the couch. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the kind words—they make my day! Yes, Hermione will really be gone for two weeks but that time in the story is not long. This is definitely not an 'out of sight, out of mind' experience for Harry where Hermione is concerned. Bear with me...the payoff will be good when she returns.  
  
**lightning bug**- I didn't realize I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm a newbie here and still learning...:)

**Raine**- Happy Birthday! Hope your day was great.  
  
**BlindJedi-** This fic was posted on another site but the story was lost after the site crashed—sorry!  
  
**Chapter Twelve  
**  
Harry woke a little early the next morning. He looked at Ron who was sprawled on his stomach with one arm hanging over the side of the bed still asleep. He quietly pushed his covers off and padded over to his trunk to get a T-shirt to go with the pajama bottoms he had on. Just as he turned to go downstairs, Hedwig flew in the window with a dead mouse in her beak and lighted in her cage, dropping the rodent.  
  
"So the great huntress has returned," Harry whispered as he smiled at her. "I guess that new food and the treats I gave you last night just weren't enough, huh?" He reached in to stroke her downy back and she hooted softly and nibbled his arm affectionately. "I'll leave you to your breakfast, then." And he turned and headed out the bedroom door.  
  
The chilly air prickled along Harry's arms and face as he walked softly down the stairs to the drawing room. When he reached the landing, he was surprised to see the flickering light of the fire through the doorway and walked in wondering who had left it going all night. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione lying under the throw blanket on the couch. Harry walked as softly as he could over to her and smiled at her sleeping face as he softly smoothed a wayward curl from her face. She appeared to be wearing the same clothes she had worn last night. Harry noticed one of the books Dumbledore had brought on the floor beside the couch. He picked it up and sank into an armchair. Instead of opening it, though, he leaned his head back, propped his feet on the ottoman, and thanked his lucky stars for Dumbledore's redecorating. He looked up at the partly cloudy sky, which was quickly changing from a purpley-green to orange-pinkish and relaxed with a comfortable sigh in the squishy cushions and the warmth of the fire.  
  
Harry looked back at the book in his lap and saw a bookmark sticking out the top. He opened the book to that place and saw that Hermione had been studying a part on Occlumency. He began to read but his mind drifted in the warmth of the fire. The next thing he was aware of was someone shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Harry...Harry wake up..." Hermione's voice finally penetrated his sleepiness. He noticed her eyes had worried look.  
  
"I-I'm awake...what is it?"  
  
"I have to leave in a bit and I had a favor to ask...I almost forgot about Crookshanks. Would you mind watching him while I'm gone?"  
  
"No problem, but how's he going to get here?"  
  
Hermione looked relieved. "Thank you, Harry. Remus said that you could just take the Portkey with me to my house and that it would bring you back with Crookshanks when you were ready to come back. I can just ride the Knight Bus to come back here after my trip—it's not that far."  
  
"Okay...what time is it now?"  
  
"It's a quarter after nine and the Portkey goes at ten," Hermione said looking at her watch.  
  
"So that gives me about forty minutes to get ready. I better get a shower, then. Do your parents know I'm coming?"  
  
"No, but it won't make any difference."  
  
"All right, then, be back down in a bit."  
  
Harry went upstairs and into his room to get his things. He woke Ron to let him know that Hermione was getting ready to leave. Harry showered and tried to straighten his hair as best he could. He put on some jeans, a pullover and then his trainers. He glanced in the mirror on his way out and thought he looked passable. Ron was just getting his clothes on as Harry walked back in their room. He quickly told him about getting Crookshanks and they hurried down the stairs to find Hermione and Remus waiting for them in the drawing room. Hermione's bag was sitting ready and she got up to say goodbye to Ron.  
  
"I hope you have a fun time on your trip, Hermione," Ron said as they exchanged a hug.  
  
"You, too, and tell your all your family hello from me," she replied. Then she gave Remus a hug. "Be careful," he said.  
  
Hermione answered, "I will," then added in a whisper that only Remus could hear, "Take care of him."  
  
Remus smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
She turned and held out an end of the silver key to Harry. "Should be any second now, ready?"  
  
"I'll be back soon with Crookshanks," he said to Remus and Ron and he had no sooner got the words out than he felt a jerk and heard the wind rushing by.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry felt his feet hit the floor and was able to steady himself and Hermione before she toppled over.  
  
"Thanks," she said grabbing his arm for better balance. "I'm so glad I'm learning to Apparate. I _really_ dislike using Portkeys." She put the key down on a small table by the front door.  
  
Just then he heard a female voice call, "Hermione! Is that you?"  
  
Harry could hear two pairs of footsteps hurrying towards them and Hermione's parents came rushing around a corner.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" Hermione beamed and met them both in a bear hug. After her mother had let her go, her father swung her around. "So good to see you, girl o' mine!"  
  
"You, too!" Hermione responded happily as her father put her down.  
  
Hermione stepped back to Harry, still beaming, "Mum, Dad, Harry's here to get Crookshanks and take him back to Grimmauld Place. He's going to watch him for me while we're gone."  
  
If her Hermione's parents were surprised to see him, they didn't show it. "Harry, good to see you," Hermione's father shook his hand heartily.  
  
"Yes, nice to have you in our home," her mother shook his hand, too. "Have you had breakfast?" She looked from Harry to Hermione.  
  
"I have but I don't think Harry had a chance to eat. He had to get ready rather quickly as I forgot until the last minute to ask him to mind Crookshanks."  
  
"Would you like a scone and something to drink?" Mrs. Granger asked him.  
  
"That would be really good, thanks, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Milk, orange juice or water?"  
  
"Orange juice, please," Harry said gratefully as he felt his stomach start to rumble."  
  
"I'll be right back, then. Why don't you all have a seat in the sunroom and I'll join you in a minute."  
  
"Right this way, Harry," Mr. Granger took Hermione's hand and gestured for Harry to follow them.  
  
Along the way, they passed through several spacious but inviting rooms. The sunroom was a smaller glassed-in room with plants and cheerfully colored furniture.  
  
"Please sit down," said Mr. Granger taking a seat on a small couch and Harry sat in the chair next to Hermione's.  
  
"So, I hear you're a Quidditch player, Harry," Hermione's father said. "Hermione's told us all about that. Sounds fascinating."  
  
"It's a great sport. I didn't even know it existed until I went to Hogwarts. Now I can't imagine my life without it." Harry replied smiling.  
  
"You're the seeker on the Gryffindor team, is that right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And you were the youngest to play that position in a hundred years?"  
  
"That's what they told me..." Harry answered, his face turning a bit pink.  
  
"From what Hermione says you're really great at it."  
  
"All right, Dad, stop it," Hermione laughed, watching Harry. "You're embarrassing him."  
  
"Well, I most certainly am not—"  
  
Fortunately, Mrs. Granger walked in just then with a tray of drinks and scones. Crookshanks trotted in after her and headed straight for Hermione who dropped to her knees and began to croon to him as she petted him. When Crookshanks had gotten his fill of attention from Hermione, he turned his squashed face to Harry and jumped into his lap.  
  
"Hello, Crookshanks," Harry said softly. "Did you miss Hermione?" He purred loudly as Harry scratched him between the ears. Harry and Hermione exchanged a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Granger," Harry said as she passed him a glass of juice and a plate with a scone and some clotted cream on it.  
  
"You're welcome," she responded with a smile then added, "Crookshanks, get down, shoo!"  
  
Crookshanks wound his way out of Harry's lap and found a puddle of sunlight to lie in. Harry bit into his scone hungrily.  
  
Mrs. Granger sat down by her husband on the couch and his hand covered hers almost reflexively. They exchanged an absent-minded smile. It suddenly occurred with a pang to Harry that his parents, had they lived, would have been about the same age as the Grangers.  
  
"We were very sorry to hear about your godfather, Harry." Hermione's mother said gently. "We would like to express our condolences."  
  
"Thanks," Harry responded quietly. "I wish I could've had more time with him but I guess I'm lucky to still have my father's other best friend who's now my guardian." He cleared his throat. "I want to thank you for allowing Hermione to stay with me...she's been a real lifesaver. I know you've barely seen her this year...so thanks."  
  
Mr. Granger nodded. "You're welcome. We do miss her very much but sometimes other things are more important. I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Thanks." Harry looked at Hermione. "I'd better be getting back...Remus and Ron are probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Of course," Hermione responded standing. "Come on up and we'll get Crookshanks' carrier and his food."  
  
Harry stood up and so did the Grangers. "Thank you for the juice and scone. It was delicious."  
  
"You're welcome. Glad you could come—we'll have to continue our conversation on Quidditch sometime." Mr. Granger shook Harry's hand again.  
  
"I hope you have a nice holiday," Harry said as he shook Mrs. Granger's hand.  
  
"Thanks, we will," she replied with a smile. "Hope to see you again soon."  
  
Harry returned her smile and then followed Hermione back to the entryway and up the stairs to her bedroom. He couldn't help looking curiously around as she rummaged in her closet for Crookshanks' things. Hermione's room was done in buttery yellows, sage green, and soft purples. It wasn't frilly—just cheerful and warm. Harry walked over to some shelves with pictures on them. Some were of Hermione as she was growing up.  
  
"Here it is," she said pulling a pet carrier out of the closet. "I do hope he won't put up a fight going in it. He doesn't like it much."  
  
"What's this?" Harry pointed to a picture of a young Hermione in a frilly costume with some other girls."  
  
Hermione walked over. "Oh, that's a dance recital I was in when I was eight..." she smiled to herself. "I miss taking dance."  
  
"Were you good?"  
  
"Not especially...I just liked it."  
  
Harry changed the subject. "You're parents are really nice."  
  
"They're great...I know how lucky I am."  
  
"Do they always get along like that?"  
  
"Mmmm, usually they're lovely to one another but every once in awhile they disagree over something important." Hermione mused. "When that happens, even though they may be speaking strongly to each other, both of them treat the other with respect because they love each other. I've never seen them snip and snipe. They're each other's best friend."  
  
"I guess I haven't seen that many married couples in my life. The Dursley's and the Weasley's are all I guess..."  
  
"I don't guess the Dursley's would be that good a model."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Watching your parents made me wonder about my parents and how they acted around each other."  
  
"They've certainly looked happy to be together in all the pictures I've seen of them."  
  
"Yeah...well, I better go," he said picking up the carrier.  
  
"Yes, come on down," she headed out her bedroom door. "I left the key by the door."  
  
They walked down the stairs to the entry hall in silence.  
  
Hermione called Crookshanks and to their surprise, he went straight into the carrier. "You be good, then." Hermione stroked his head before she secured the door then turned to Harry. "Goodbye, Harry," she stepped forward and hugged him. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Be safe, Hermione," he whispered and gave her a quick extra squeeze before he let go.  
  
"There's the key on that table behind you. It's supposed to take you right back when you touch it."  
  
Harry made sure he had a good hold on Crookshank's carrier and food then reached for the key. Just before he touched it, he took one last look at Hermione and smiled. Then he felt himself being whisked through the air.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
When Harry got to Grimmauld Place he let Crookshanks out first thing.  
  
"There y'go, mate."  
  
Crookshanks rubbed his head against Harry's leg in thanks.  
  
The house felt empty. "Wonder where everyone is?"  
  
Harry walked down the stairs to the dining room with Crookshanks following him. He looked in the door to see Ron and Remus shining with sweat practicing with the weights. Grabbing a set, he joined them on the mats.  
  
"Good trip?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey, Crookshanks!" Ron smiled and called to the cat. "So what was Hermione's home like?"  
  
"Pretty large but it didn't really seem that way...it felt friendly." Harry replied as he lifted.  
  
"Her folks doing all right?" Remus said.  
  
"Doing well...y'know, I hadn't really ever got to talk with them before...they were very nice. Wanted to pass along their condolences about Sirius."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"This would be better if we had some music or something..." Harry suggested.  
  
"Good idea..." Remus set down the weights and grabbed his wand. "Accio wireless!" Soon they had something to occupy their minds a bit so the exercise wasn't so tedious.  
  
A half hour later, Ron set his weights down and lay down on the mat. "I'm done...my muscles are weeping."  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Let's not overdo it or we won't be able to move tomorrow."  
  
"They all put their weights back in the trunk and headed to the kitchen below to get something to drink.  
  
"Dobby, please help us!" Groaned Ron as he plopped down on a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you all right, Ron Weezy?" Dobby looked from Ron to the others with concern.  
  
"We're okay, Dobby," Remus reassured the house elf. "Could we please have some pumpkin juice?"  
  
Dobby brought it and when he got close to them, his nose wrinkled and he waved the air with his hand. It didn't take them long to down the juice.  
  
"Are you wanting some lunch?" The elf looked at them.  
  
"Maybe some sandwiches in about an hour?" Harry looked at the others and they nodded. "Thanks, Dobby. I guess I need another shower now."  
  
"Me, too," Ron and Remus echoed.  
  
"That would be a very good idea, sirs...now please go from my clean kitchen and come back when you are not smelling like trolls." He shooed them with his hands.  
  
They all stood chuckling at the look on Dobby's face. "Okay, we're going. See you in an hour, Dobby."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **Thanks so much for your reviews--I appreciate all of them! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

**katydidnt-** Good catch! I did goof up when I had Hermione fixing the mirror at the Dursley's. I'll fix that. Serves me right for laughing at Cuaron for having Harry practicing that spell in the opening of the POA movie when Harry would've obviously gotten in trouble for it. And I am one of the crowd that thinks Hermione's older for three reasons. 1) If the students receive their Hogwarts letters on their eleventh birthday, she wouldn't have gotten hers yet because she would've still been ten on that Sept. 1 as her birthday is Sept. 19th. 2) And from her conversation with the boys on the train, she'd obviously had a lot of time to do background reading and studying given the information she knew as well as the spells that she was muttering about before the sorting. 3) Also, I've asked some friends from England how their educational system works regarding age and they all agreed that Hermione would have turned twelve and not eleven that first year at Hogwarts. That said, obviously JKR can make Hermione any age she wants and the magical educational system may not have the same age boundaries. Or maybe Hermione was a special case because she's so very smart. But for the purpose of this fic and its sequel, she is older than the boys. Hope this reply wasn't too long...

**Gryfindor620- **Sorry, but no "Diesel Hermione" in this one. grins Could be another story idea, though...  
  
**Chapter Thirteen  
**  
Later that night, Remus, Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire in the drawing room along with Tonks and Dumbledore who had stopped by for dinner. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess with the board perched on a corner of the ottoman. Harry watched as one of his pawns was brutally removed from play by Ron's knight.  
  
"Any news today of the other escaped Death Eaters?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not yet...they seem to have dropped of the face of the earth." Tonks replied, scowling. "We don't have any new leads—no one's reported seeing them in the last thirty-six hours."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "It's only a matter of time before the others escape as well. The Ministry is trying to come up with a plan to safeguard the prison but I fear there isn't any way to guarantee that the prisoners will remain prisoners forever..."  
  
Harry spoke up. "Draco told me in the last week of school that his father would be out soon. I was surprised that Lucius Malfoy wasn't one of the first to escape."  
  
"He almost was," Dumbledore said gravely. "An Auror gave his life to keep Lucius in Azkaban." He went on. "Harry, we still don't know how Macnair came to be in the square outside. You need to be—we all need to be very careful. I would caution against any more visits to Diagon Alley. I don't mean to keep you cooped up here, but we must be on our guard. If you do go outside this house, use some of Fred and George's sweets to disguise yourself."  
  
"That's a good idea, Harry," Tonks said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"How is the Occlumency practice coming?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"Slowly. I've been reading some of the books that you brought for Hermione but she took them with her. I've also been trying to clear my mind before I sleep, Harry answered earnestly. "I think I understand a bit better what's involved in blocking someone from seeing your thoughts. But so far, I haven't been able to empty my mind very well. Is it true that it helps to create false images for the person to see?"  
  
"It can help, but it's far better to be able to restrain your feelings and not let them control your thinking, thereby inadvertently bringing images into your mind for the Legilimens to see." Dumbledore said. "You are getting more of a hold on your emotions, I believe. Your anger is not as near the surface as it was."  
  
"I don't feel the same way I did before...I was so angry then, I couldn't seem to get past it. I let my emotions control me and I made wrong choices because of them. I won't let that happen again." Harry said, a bit downcast.  
  
"Last year you were more mentally connected to Voldemort than you ever had been. You were probably feeling anger that wasn't all yours to begin with. Tom Riddle was a very angry young man. I don't think that anything has changed for him with that." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "His feelings were being transferred to you. Whether or not he meant to do that is anyone's guess."  
  
"Do you think that I'm still as connected to him as I was?"  
  
"I think the basic link is still there but Voldemort doesn't appear to be using it as he was before. He was using that connection to try and get the prophecy. However, it appears that at the moment, you're not of use to him so he's leaving you alone for now. The question is, 'What is it that's important to him right now and why?'"  
  
"We know his goal is to live forever...but why does he want that?" Harry asked. "I mean, most people don't want to die, but most people don't go to the lengths that Voldemort has trying to accomplish that."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I wish I knew the answer to that question. When Nicolas Flamel and I created the Philosopher's Stone, it was out of curiosity and challenge—not necessarily to try and avoid death." Dumbledore paused for a moment but then continued. "Most people fear death—it is the greatest change humans go through: trading one existence for another, one form for another. No one completely understands the process and that makes it a fearful thing for most."  
  
"Do you think Voldemort does all that he does out of fear of dying?" Remus asked furrowing his brow.  
  
"Not just that...I knew Tom when he was at Hogwarts. His life had been a miserable one with his mother gone and his father and grandparents rejecting him because he was a wizard. He hated the orphanage—he was mistreated there. He also hated it when anyone felt pity for him. Tom was so locked up in his anger and bitterness that he pushed everything else away."  
  
"He's mad..." Ron said off-handedly as he moved his rook.  
  
"Well, yeah, Ron." Harry gave him a funny look.  
  
"I think what Ron means is that Tom Riddle's perspective is so skewed that we may not ever be able to understand exactly what motivates him." Dumbledore clarified. "Harry, you most of all might be able to understand the events that helped make Tom what he is today. Your pasts are similar. However, you have turned out quite differently than he."  
  
"And from what you told me before it was my choices that made the difference," responded Harry. "But I also have the knowledge that my parents loved me—died for me—and my mother's love runs inside me. Voldemort didn't have that."  
  
"No he didn't. Tom rarely, if ever, thought that anyone truly cared about him," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Why's he so afraid of you? You could've killed him in the Ministry if you'd wanted but you didn't." Harry gazed at Dumbledore then his forehead furrowed as he remembered the battle in the Atrium. "That spell that you used that Voldemort had to conjure the shield for. What _was_ that? I felt the power of it as it went by me. And what did you mean, 'There are other ways of destroying a man'?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded Harry for a moment. "I don't mean to put you off, Harry, but that is something we'll talk about later. It's getting rather late and I need to be on my way." He stood up and the rest stood up with him. "Thank you for dinner and for the lovely company afterward. I'll see you soon, Harry. Ron, your parents will be looking for you around eleven in the morning."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Dumbledore flooed back to his office. Tonks left soon after and Remus, Harry, and Ron were left sitting on the couch with their feet all propped on the ottoman listening to the fire crackle. Crookshanks had settled himself on Harry's lap and Harry was absentmindedly scratching him between his ears.  
  
"Remus," Harry broke their silence. "How did my parents act together after they were married—were they happy?"  
  
Remus turned a bemused look on Harry. "They were very happy. Why do you ask?"  
  
When I was at Hermione's house today, I realized her parents were about the same age as mine would've been...they were really nice to each other—seemed to enjoy one another. The only married people I've ever spent time with are my aunt and uncle and the Weasleys. The Dursleys mostly just act like they happen to live in the same house, you know, not very loving toward one another and the Weasleys obviously love each other but they're older," Harry turned his head to look at Ron, "—no offense, Ron."  
  
"None taken..." Ron replied. "My mum and dad love each other but I guess they're just an old married couple and with all us kids, things get a bit stressful for mum. She gets wound up at Dad a lot...at all of us, really." Ron shrugged. "Just the way she is."  
  
Remus was still looking at Harry. "Y'know, I remember your mum and dad being very kind to one another after they started dating. James loved being with Lily. He loved talking with her...I think that's how they fell in love. He told Sirius and me once that they would sit up for hours just talking in their common room when they should've been studying or sleeping. They had their disagreements but I never saw them treat each other rudely. By the time they were married, I think they had become best friends. That was a little hard on Sirius even though he was absolutely happy for James. Your parents just had this...lovely connection for lack of a better term."  
  
"That's kind of what Hermione said about her parents...I just hadn't ever seen that kind of relationship before and I wondered about my mum and dad," Harry mused then an odd feeling came over him and he looked around. "Sure seems strange without Hermione here...I keep thinking she'll walk through the door and have a seat with us at any moment."  
  
"I guess she and her parents are in Austria by now." Ron said, looking at his watch.  
  
Harry nodded. He had stopped scratching Crookshanks and the cat batted at Harry's hand trying to get him to resume. He turned his squashy face to look at Harry in reproach. Harry tilted his head and smiled down at the cat as he ran a hand down his back. "Poor Crookshanks. Missing Hermione, are you?" he asked. "Well, don't worry, she'll be back soon."  
  
Ron and Remus exchanged a look over Harry's head.  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
"Ooowww..."Ron said as he tried to take his shirt off. "My muscles are really sore...I hope I'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, mine are hurting a bit, too," Harry grimaced as he sat on his bed. "I bet Remus isn't feeling too great either but it'll hopefully be worth it."  
  
"Well, we were going to be sore either way with the diving to the floor and all. Better to do the thing properly, I guess, but man...I wonder if Hermione's going to find a way to work out. She better not be skiving off when it was her idea."  
  
Harry put his legs under the covers and drew the blankets up to his chest. "Ron, you know Hermione...she's probably working harder than we are."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ron cleared his throat. "Harry, I was wondering...you and Hermione aren't..."  
  
"Aren't what?"  
  
"Well, er...do you fancy Hermione?"  
  
Harry gaped at Ron. "What?"  
  
"It's just...when I walked in from taking a shower the day before yesterday...I saw you two...it looked like you were..."  
  
"Ron, Hermione was getting on to me about thinking everything regarding Voldemort is my responsibility. We just got a little upset at each other is all."  
  
"You didn't look like you were upset at each other when I saw you."  
  
"Well, we weren't then...we had sort of apologized by that time...that's what you saw." Harry said firmly and then added, "I thought you fancied her—I mean the fight after the Yule Ball in fourth year and all your jealousy about Krum."  
  
Ron lowered his eyes. "I did fancy her but that's kind of changed now."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I...I just don't think it would work out."  
  
Harry regarded Ron for a moment. Ron seemed to be hedging uncomfortably around something but Harry wasn't going to force him to say what it was.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate," Harry said sincerely.  
  
Ron nodded. "Well, I'm turning in. G'night." He rolled over.  
  
"Night."  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
If it were possible, Ron and Harry's muscles felt worse the next day—sore _and_ stiff. Getting out of bed was torturous.  
  
"I'm going to get a hot shower...if I can make it there," Harry groaned.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good—don't take forever in there, okay? Remember your best friend sitting here in agony," Ron managed.  
  
"Wonder how Remus is doing?" Harry asked as he drug himself out of bed and hobbled painfully across the floor. "Wait, I'll check...REMUS!" he hollered up at the ceiling.  
  
"What!" a muffled yell came back.  
  
"HOW ARE YOU?"  
  
"Other than the fact that I want to be put out of my misery, you mean?"  
  
Harry heard Ron laugh from behind him, then a yelp. "OWWW! Even that hurt...mum's gonna kill me."  
  
Harry smiled to himself (thankful that at least his face muscles weren't sore) and looked down as he felt something warm and furry wind around his legs. "'Lo, Crookshanks, come to gloat? Sorry but I can't stop to pet you—don't want to lose this forward momentum, y'know." The cat sat back on his haunches and observed Harry shuffling across the landing to the toilet. If anyone could've seen Crookshank's face, they might've thought he was smirking a bit.  
  
Harry winced as he climbed into the shower and then almost moaned as the hot water hit his body. He could feel his muscles starting to loosen. He put his hands on the shower wall and leaned in, letting the water cascade down his neck and back for a while. He would've stood there even longer but he knew Ron was waiting. He finished up quickly and toweled off feeling much better than he had. Harry padded across the landing and found Ron sitting in the same place he was before.  
  
"Your turn, mate."  
  
"I don't think I can make it."  
  
"Yes, you can and you'll be glad you did," Harry said a little too cheerfully.  
  
Ron heaved himself off the bed with a mighty groan and made his way to the shower. Harry got dressed and went upstairs to check on Remus. He knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." Remus said in a long-suffering voice.  
  
Harry opened the door to find Remus still in his pajamas, sitting on the edge of his bed with a grimace on his face.  
  
"This is _not_ good," Remus ground out.  
  
Harry suppressed a chuckle. "I highly recommend a hot shower. Did wonders for me."  
  
"Yes, but I've got to be able to get there first and my back isn't cooperating."  
  
"Need some help, old man?"  
  
Remus snarled at him but held out his hand.  
  
Harry pulled Remus slowly up to standing then said, "The trick is to get going toward the shower and don't stop until you get there—or you're doomed."  
  
Remus nodded shortly. "I'll see you in a little bit and I won't have forgotten the 'old man' crack. If Sirius and your dad can see this, I'll bet they're rolling on the floor laughing...hope it makes them sore."  
  
Harry held his laughter until he heard the door to the toilet close.  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
Things went much better for them at breakfast. They ate heartily and joked around. Before long, it was time for Ron to leave. They said they're goodbyes and Ron flooed to the Burrow. Harry watched the last of the green flames die down, then turned and sank into the nearest chair.  
  
"Going to be all right, Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded and mustered a smile. "Guess it's just you and me...old man," his smile turning into a smirk.  
  
"Okay, Mister, you're gonna get it—when you least expect it...expect it." Remus returned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...whatever—you aren't moving too fast today," Harry said smiling. "I'm scared."  
  
"Oh, you will be...just wait," Remus shot back. "Don't forget who I used to hang around."  
  
"So...what's the worst thing the Marauders ever did?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'll have to think about that one...wait...probably the worst thing we did was—I probably shouldn't tell you this—well, suffice it to say it involved the Christmas decorations in the Great Hall...and we paid heavily for it." Remus shook his head. "We set a record length for a detention on that one, I think."  
  
"Okay, so spill it...what did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on...I want to know!"  
  
"Let's just say the decorations gave some of the younger students information they weren't quite ready for."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, but that's all you're going to get out of me right now...maybe someday when you're older."  
  
"I'm almost sixteen."  
  
"You're _kidding_—sixteen, huh? Do you know how positively young that sounds to an _old man_ like me?" Remus grinned.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here's a new one—hope you enjoy. Just a heads up, I will have some out of town company for a few days. I'll still try to update daily but I may be a bit slower than usual. Thanks for your patience! —CFFB xx  
  
**Chapter Fourteen  
**  
Harry began practicing defensive spells on a daily basis. He and Remus also worked out with the weights every morning together and soon, their muscles became accustomed to the exercise. Tonks and Mad Eye stopped by regularly to help and make suggestions. Harry was also practicing Occlumency and was becoming quite good at emptying his mind. Dumbledore was stopping by every other day to check his progress and congratulated Harry on his efforts.  
  
He had also begun sleeping in his own room, which was something to get used to. He definitely missed having his roommate.  
  
One morning, as he was getting dressed, he heard Remus call out, "Harry, there's an owl for you."  
  
Puzzled, Harry hurried down the stairs and saw a large tawny owl that was bearing an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. He loosened the letter and the owl flew off. Harry prized open the envelope, pulled the parchment out and scanned the writing.  
  
**Subject Written Practical  
**  
Astronomy E E

Care of Magical Creatures E O

Charms O E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O O

Divination A A

Herbology E E

History of Magic P -

Potions E E

Transfiguration E E  
  
_Due to extenuating circumstances Astronomy grades have been modified. Extra credit given Defense Against the Dark Arts for exceptional performance. History of Magic examination not completed due to illness.  
  
_We are pleased to inform you that Mr. Harry James Potter has earned **8** O.W.L.s out of a possible **9**.  
  
Congratulations,  
  
Griselda Marchbanks, Wizarding Examinations Authority, Ministry of Magic  
  
"These are my O.W.L. results!" He said in surprise. "I did all right!"  
  
"Well, tell me what you got!" Remus said.  
  
Harry handed the parchment to Remus and he looked over them.  
  
"Harry, these are more than all right—you did very well! I'm proud of you! Congratulations!" Remus pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you and Hermione. Did you know they gave me extra credit in my DADA practical exam because I was able to produce a Patronus? I also did very well with the Boggart."  
  
"That's great—we'll have to do something to celebrate."  
  
Harry smiled. "Sounds nice...I wonder if Hermione and Ron have gotten their O.W.L.s yet?"  
  
"I have a feeling you'll be hearing from them soon about that. You about ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell you what...let's Floo over to Diagon Alley for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"  
  
"D'you think it's all right with what Dumbledore said and all?"  
  
"I think it'll be okay if we use some of Fred and George's sweets...you all right with that?"  
  
"Sure...can't wait."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Later that night, a blond-haired, blue-eyed Remus and Harry had dinner at a small restaurant. Harry didn't remember ever being taken out to dinner like this to celebrate anything. He smoothed his bangs over his forehead again trying to hide the only thing that could give his identity away.  
  
"You're okay," Remus said quietly. "I'll let you know if there's a problem."  
  
Harry nodded and dug into his spaghetti. "This is great," he said before he popped his loaded fork into his mouth. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Remus returned. "This is one of my favorite places and I don't get to come here often enough. Any place you want to go after this?"  
  
"We could always see if Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is still open."  
  
Remus nodded. "Sounds good, then."  
  
After they had eaten, they walked to Fred and George's store. They could see lights on but the sign on the door said "Closed".  
  
Remus walked up to the window and knocked. Harry saw Fred's head pop up from behind a shelf and grin when he realized who it was. He hurried over to open the door. "Hello, guys, come in. So I see you're sampling the sweets, are you?" He locked the door behind them.  
  
Remus smiled. "Yes, we came over for a bit of a celebration dinner and Dumbledore had advised us to use some camouflage."  
  
"What is it that you're celebrating?"  
  
"I got my O.W.L.s results today..." Harry said, a little sheepishly.  
  
"Really, so how'd you do?"  
  
"Eight out of nine."  
  
"Congratulations! Hey George, come here!" Just then there was a bang and George appeared in the door of their laboratory with smoke trailing out around him. "Harry got eight O.W.L.s!"  
  
"Congratulations!" George walked to Harry and, after rubbing his hands on his shirt, shook Harry's hand. "That's really good...I wonder if Ron's gotten his in Romania, yet?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I haven't heard anything from him or Hermione yet. I just got mine this morning."  
  
"Well, it'll take them a little longer to get theirs, being out of the country and all." Fred said. "Oops, I think you've stayed a bit too long—your hair and eyes are turning back. Want to use our fireplace instead of the public ones?"  
  
"That's a good idea, thanks," Remus said. "We'd better get going, then." They walked to what was now the break room where the fireplace was located. Remus and Harry both bid Fred and George good night and went back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry arrived first to find Tonks having some tea as she sat on the couch by the fire.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry," she said. "You've got a smudge of soot on you." She tapped her chin.  
  
"Thanks," He said rubbing his chin as green flames burst in the fireplace and Remus stepped out.  
  
"Dobby said you both went out to celebrate Harry's O.W.L.s. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah! We went to a great little place and the food was really good." Harry said, and then turned to Remus. "Thanks, again."  
  
"You're quite welcome—I enjoyed it myself." He smiled.  
  
"So Harry, how many O.W.L.s did you get?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Eight out of nine," Harry answered grinning.  
  
"Fantastic, Harry! That's great!" Tonks jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Remus and Hermione."  
  
"Everybody has help along the way, Harry," she responded. "So what career are you thinking of?"  
  
Harry squirmed a bit. "I was thinking I'd like to be an Auror..."  
  
A big smile spread over Tonk's face. "And a fine one you'll be, Harry."  
  
"I suspected that but didn't know for sure," Remus nodded. "You'll make a good Auror but it's a very dangerous job as you well know."  
  
"Just being Harry is a dangerous job," Tonks said wryly.  
  
"True enough." Remus replied.  
  
Harry decided to escape before he had to answer any more questions. "I'm really tired...I think I'll go on up to bed."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Remus asked and Harry nodded. "Well, goodnight, then Harry."  
  
"'Night, Harry," said Tonks.  
  
"'Night." Harry walked up the stairs, got ready for bed and got under the covers. He began his nightly ritual of clearing his mind. It had been getting easier but he was a little wound up tonight wondering what Hermione and Ron had gotten on their O.W.L.s. He was very glad to have done so well—much better than he expected, actually. Although he wondered if Snape would let him into his Advanced Potions class seeing that he hadn't achieved the necessary 'O' that Snape required.  
  
Harry sighed. Hopefully Dumbledore could convince Snape to allow him in. Even though this was the last class Harry wanted to take, he knew he needed it to be considered for training as an Auror. He rolled over, sank into the soft bedding and was soon asleep.  
  
About an hour later, he awoke with a start. His scar was burning but at least he hadn't had any dreams or visions. He decided to see if Remus was still up and padded out to the landing. He could see the light from the fire flickering out into the landing below so he walked down the stairs and through the drawing room door. Harry stopped in his tracks and stifled a gasp; there on the couch were Remus and Tonks in a passionate embrace. Harry backed slowly out and made it quietly up the stairs to his room, his thoughts in a bit of turmoil. This relationship wasn't unwelcome—he just hadn't expected to find them together like that. He thought it might be little like walking in on your parents or something. He padded through his bedroom door and closed it softly. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'Remus and Tonks...'_ As he sat back down on his bed, he smiled to himself and whispered, "You were right, Hermione..."  
  
vvvvvvvvv

Sure enough, the next morning, a very large tawny owl bearing the Hogwarts crest brought a letter from Hermione. He looked extremely tired so Harry removed the parchment and took him up to Hedwig's cage so he could get some food and water. Hedwig quickly made room for the visitor, scooting over on her perch. After he had eaten and taken a drink, he cast a grateful look to Harry and Hedwig then tucked his beak under his wing and slept. Harry unsealed the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I asked this owl if he wouldn't mind delivering this letter to you on his way back to Hogwarts. I got twelve O.W.L.s!  
_  
"Wow...way to go Hermione!" Harry grinned.  
  
_I'm so excited and I wondered if you had received yours yet. I'm sure you did well. I'm having a great time in Austria. We've visited some beautiful castles—I could almost feel the ghosts living there. The mountains are breathtaking.  
  
I hope your training is going well. I'm working on those things in my spare time on the trip. Don't worry about sending Hedwig back with a message—it's such a long way and I'll be seeing you in a week on your birthday anyway.  
_  
_Love From,  
  
Hermione  
_  
Harry folded the letter and placed it on his bedside table and picked up a large book from his bed. Then he walked down the stairs to the dining room where Remus was probably already working out given that Harry was hearing music blasting from the wireless.  
  
"G'morning!" Harry yelled over the sound and then went to turn the music down a bit. He put the book down by the radio.  
  
"Morning," Remus nodded not breaking his rhythm.  
  
"I just got a letter from Hermione—she got twelve O.W.L.s!"  
  
"Wow...twelve?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded proudly. "Pretty great, huh?"  
  
"You bet, but I'm not very surprised."  
  
"Me either. So...did you get a good night's sleep last night?" Harry said with the tiniest smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Remus' eyes cut over to Harry's then narrowed slightly. "Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"Hmm...it's not what you asked, but how you asked it."  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, I woke up last night because my scar was hurting. I came downstairs to see you but you and Tonks looked pretty cozy on the couch so I hightailed it back upstairs."  
  
"You saw us?"  
  
"Yeah...so are you and Tonks together now?"  
  
"Yes," Remus met Harry's eyes. "So just how much did you see?"  
  
"Not much," Harry chuckled. "I got out of there as fast and as quietly as I could."  
  
Remus looked relieved and laughed a little, too. "I hope our being together's not a problem..."  
  
"Of course not!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I would ask you to please not tell anyone—we're trying to keep a low profile for awhile."  
  
"Fine with me, but you better let Hermione know that...she was on to you guys before she left but I didn't believe her then."  
  
"Sometimes she's too smart for her own good," Remus smiled.  
  
"Well, someone's got to help the rest of us."  
  
Harry picked up a set of weights and joined Remus on the mats.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
"That was good work, Harry," Remus said a few hours later as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "I think you've got the binding spell down.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied tiredly. "I really appreciate all your help."  
  
Harry and Remus sat down at the old kitchen table to have a snack. Harry thumped an ancient leather-bound book on the table beside his plate.  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked, spooning some rhubarb crumble onto his plate and Harry's.  
  
"I found it upstairs. It has some good chapters about Legilimency and Occlumency," Harry answered. "I don't want for Hermione to be ahead of me when she gets back. I know she's studying even on her holiday."  
  
Remus smiled. "You're probably right."  
  
"Were any of the Marauders Legilimens?"  
  
"Yes...mostly to communicate silently with each other. None of us ever worked too much at Occlumency that I know of—never any need to back then."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore gave Hermione those books about it. She asked him if she could learn how and help me some this summer."  
  
"Letting someone see into your mind—your thoughts and memories...that's pretty personal," Remus said. "Are y'sure you're ready for that?"  
  
"I trust Hermione," Harry shrugged picking up a forkful of crumble. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, we all have things in our minds that we wouldn't usually share," Remus answered, smiling slightly at Harry. "I just wondered if you were ready for her to see what you might normally keep hidden."  
  
Harry remembered what he had seen of Snape's memories but dismissed it. "I can't think of much that she doesn't already know about me..."  
  
Remus stopped eating, pushed his chair slightly back from the table and looked at Harry. "Harry, what do you think of Hermione?"  
  
"Well...she's my best friend...very smart and brave." Harry responded, puzzled, looking at Remus. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"I guess what I mean is, do you have any feelings for her?"  
  
"Feelings? I don't understa..." Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization and his voice pitch rose a bit as his hands gripped the table's edge. "_What!_ Hermione's my best friend...I can't...She doesn't..."  
  
"Hang on...sorry." With a slight smile, Remus held up his hand to stop Harry. "Didn't mean to get you all flummoxed...forget I said anything."  
  
Harry sagged back in his chair, looking at Remus uneasily then down at his plate. "Why do people keep _saying_ that? I've heard this over and over. You, Ron, Rita Skeeter, Viktor Krum, Cho, and the list goes on..."  
  
Remus shrugged. "Maybe we're all mistaken in what we think we see...just thought I'd ask."  
  
Harry cut his eyes back at Remus.  
  
"Well, I think I'm done here," Remus pushed his chair all the way back and stood to put his plate in the sink. "I'll be working in the drawing room. Feel free to come and study up there when you're finished eating." He left through the kitchen door, whistling softly.  
  
Harry picked at his crumble for a bit, then sighed and pushed it away.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
That night as Harry lay in bed, he was again having trouble emptying his mind. He could still hear Remus' voice asking how Harry felt about Hermione. Harry mused that if he had been asked that question in the middle or at the end of last year, he probably would have answered, "At odds." They had seemed to be on the opposite side of each other so many times. With hindsight, Harry knew that Hermione had usually been right and had wanted only to protect him.  
  
Harry let his mind wander over the last school year and cringed a bit. He'd been so angry...not thinking straight. His anger had controlled his actions and his words much of the time and had warped his perception of things. Voldemort had succeeded in driving Dumbledore and him apart temporarily and Sirius and him apart forever. And Hermione...he'd almost lost her forever, too. A vision flashed in his mind of Hermione getting hit by the purple jet of light and crumpling to the floor. Harry felt a shivery feeling form in the pit of his stomach and travel through his body 'til it reached the edges. He realized that his breathing was becoming more rapid and he mentally shook it off. Thank goodness Hermione and Ron had stuck by him. Harry hoped he would be able to learn to block Voldemort soon. Of course, Umbridge hadn't helped his year either, with the detentions and taking Quidditch away from him. Harry unconsciously rubbed the back of his hand where the scars from the lines he'd had to write were faintly raised on his skin.  
  
The D. A. was one of the only bright memories for him. Harry had been surprised at how much he had enjoyed planning and teaching the lessons—how happy it had made him feel when the other students showed progress. It had helped his mental state to be able to combat Umbridge in some way. He'd also been able to do that with the Quibbler article. That article had started to sway public opinion in his favor. Harry remembered meeting Hermione and Luna at the Three Broomsticks for the interview with Rita Skeeter. He wondered if he had ever thanked Hermione for setting the meeting up. He chuckled to himself as he realized that the D. A. had been her idea, too. Harry smiled as he realized that she had given him the only two bright spots in his school year. He wondered briefly how she had been able to do all of that and still study for their O.W.L.s.  
  
_'I need to remember to thank her,'_ Harry thought on a yawn. Then he turned over to his side to go to sleep.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
It started in a familiar place. Harry strode along the dark corridor in the Ministry that he knew led to the Department of Mysteries. This time, however, his thoughts were swirling in his head. He wasn't focused on a particular goal as he had been before. _'Why am I here? Is there something in the Department of Mysteries that will help me defeat Voldemort?'_ Harry suddenly remembered Dumbledore's words: "_There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times..."_ Harry opened the door that led into the circular room and saw the blue flames dance to life as he stepped over the threshold. Dumbledore's words continued in his mind, _"It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature."  
_  
The twelve doors were there just as before and when he closed the door behind him, the walls started to rotate. Harry shut his eyes for a bit to avoid the dizzying effect the motion of the moving flames had. When he opened them, he was facing a door. Harry stood contemplating the dark smooth surface and realized it was the one with no handle that had broken Sirius' knife in its refusal to open. Harry took his wand and marked it with a diagonal red line then stepped back and the walls began to rotate again. This time a different door came to rest in front of him. Harry walked to this one and slowly opened it. It was the death room. Harry could see the veil swaying slightly in its arch below. The memory of Sirius plunging through the opening scored along his mind bringing a fresh wave of pain. Breathing rapidly, he swiftly closed the door used Hermione's marking charm and the room began to revolve again, a red cross blurring with the diagonal mark and the blue flames. When it stopped, Harry saw that the locked door had come to rest in front of him once again. Harry walked closer to it this time and lifted his hands to rest his palms on the door's surface. He was puzzled when it felt warm to the touch—he had expected coldness. Harry could feel the door seemingly vibrating against his palm just a bit in a rhythmic way. He pulled his hands away and stepped back quickly. The room began to spin again.  
  
This time when Harry opened the door opposite him, He heard the ticking of clocks and looked in to see the large bell jar containing the humming bird in the swirling sand that represented time. Harry crossed the threshold hesitantly, his eyes sweeping over the various time pieces. He made his way down another hall to the office where Dolohov had nearly ended Hermione's life. He stood in the doorway and saw a ghost of Hermione's crumpled form lying unmoving on the floor and felt a wave of dizziness threaten to take his legs out from under him. Harry turned away quickly, found his way back to the time room and crossed the threshold back into the circular room closing the door behind him. He stood for a moment gathering himself trying to stop the trembling that had overtaken his body. He just had time to mark this door before the room began spinning again.  
  
By the time the doors had become still again, Harry had been able to calm himself somewhat and once again saw the door with the diagonal slash mark. The door he'd not been able to open so far. _'Why does this one keep stopping in front of me? Is this the one Dumbledore was talking about? I can't see what's so important about it. Looks like the others to me.'_ He stood once again staring at the door then walked forward again. An impulse overtook him and quite before he thought about it, he knocked on the door. For a split second, Harry didn't think his action had caused any change but suddenly the door began to open and a lovely warm light began to spill out bathing Harry in its glow. He couldn't see inside because the strangely pulsing light was filling his eyes.  
  
_'I've been waiting here for you,'_ said a familiar voice.  
  
Harry took a step forward. _'Hermione?'_ He felt a soft hand grasp his pulling him gently into the room. _'What are you doing in here?'_ He was beginning to be able to make out a silhouette joined to the hand that was still in his.  
  
_'Just waiting,'_ she said, her face becoming clearer and clearer in the pulsing light.  
  
_'What is this place?'_ he asked looking around and then gazed back into her deep brown eyes.  
  
_'Oh, Harry, haven't you figured it out yet?'  
_  
He shook his head, confused, his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
Hermione began to fade and her voice sounded a little sad as she spoke, _'Maybe next time, then. I'll be here.'  
_  
_'No, Hermione!'_ Harry said panicking as he felt her hand slip from his. _'Please, tell me...'_ But she was gone.  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, his breathing rapid. _'What was that all about?'_ he wondered disconcertedly as the dream began to unfold itself in his memory. He automatically reached to his forehead. His scar wasn't burning...he hadn't had the same feelings prodding him to find a certain thing or act in some way as he had when Voldemort had been using his mind. Harry let his head plop back down on his pillow. He was relieved that his dream hadn't seemed to have anything to do with Voldemort. But as he turned over to go back to sleep, he was left with an uneasy feeling that he was missing something and that this wasn't the first time he had had this dream.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this part.

**David305- **Thanks for the comments and suggestions--I need all the help I can get. You're absolutely right about the Dumbledore/Flamel timeline goof. I'll fix that. I do realize there are probably more bathrooms in the place but it helped my plot to not have so many and in older houses there are less loos than modern ones. Please keep letting me know things I can do to make it better. That goes for everyone! Just please do it kindly as David did. :)

**Chapter Fifteen  
**  
The next morning, Mad Eye came to help him train because Remus had something he needed to do for the Order. Harry showed him the binding spell that he had just learned.  
  
"Very good, very good," he growled at Harry. "Now I'm going to show you how to perform the Disillusionment Charm."  
  
Harry nodded and walked closer to Moody. Soon he was able to make Moody and then himself blend into their backgrounds.  
  
"Nice, Potter," Moody said approvingly. "Now, another spell that's been very useful to know is the Anti-Disapparating jinx. The incantation is _'Chordateah!'_ The wand movement is this..." and he demonstrated for Harry. "You try it, Harry."  
  
Harry practiced the jinx until Moody said, "That's right...okay, now try it on me..."  
  
"_Chordateah!_" Harry said but Moody was no longer there.  
  
"You've got to go a bit faster, Potter. The bad guys aren't going to just stand there waiting for you to catch them," Mad Eye chuckled from behind him.  
  
Harry swung around to see Moody now standing on the other side of the room.  
  
"_Chordateah!_" Again, no Moody.  
  
"Almost..." came from behind Harry again.  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't know if I can..." he began but then pivoted, aimed quickly and shouted, "_Chordateah!"_  
  
"Well, bloody hell..." Moody had to grin in spite of himself. "Y'got me you sneaky little bas— Er, I mean, well done."  
  
"_Finite Incantatum_," Harry released him, grinning back.  
  
"Fancy a little duel, Potter? Let's see what you can do."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Okay..." then began walking toward Moody ready to bow.  
  
"No, that's not what I had in mind..." Moody growled with a gleam in his eye. "_Expelliaramus!_"  
  
"_Protego!_" Harry shouted just in time and Mad Eye had to duck his own spell but then added a stunner that Harry had to dive to the floor to miss.  
  
As Harry rolled over, he pointed his wand and yelled, "_Impedimenta!_" Moody blocked this one and Harry had to scramble to avoid the rebounding jet of light. He got to his feet just in time to block the Body Bind curse and then Apparated across the room behind Moody.  
  
"Oh, you can't hide like that from me..." Moody turned swiftly around and fired off a hex but Harry was gone again. "You're quick," he called, "but I can still see you..."  
  
"Damn that eye..." Harry said under his breath as he walked back through the dining room door from the entry hall.  
  
"Heard that..." Moody aimed his electric blue eye at Harry.  
  
"What, is one of your ears magical, too?"  
  
"You just never know, now, do you?" Moody chuckled with a lopsided grin. "I have to say, that was pretty good, Potter. This is what you need to practice on a daily basis as I'm sure you know from past experience."  
  
Harry nodded. "Remus and I are working everyday and when Ron and Hermione get back, they'll work with me like they were before."  
  
"So when are they getting back?"  
  
"I think I'll see them on my birthday..."  
  
"Not too long, then."  
  
"Yes, only about six more days..."  
  
"Be nice to spend time with people your own age, I guess."  
  
"Well, yes, but I've pretty much enjoyed all my time here—I'm just glad to be away from the Dursley's at any rate."  
  
Moody shook his head and snorted, "Those are some of the worst people I've ever had to deal with and that's saying something. The nastiest thing about people like that is that they somehow manage to present a respectable face to most people while underneath it all is pure ugliness."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm just glad to be here."  
  
"Hmmpf...well, there's one more spell I wanted us to go over today—the Screening charm. It will put up a barrier that will hide whomever is behind it. The observer will see the environment just as it is except without the persons hiding behind the barrier."  
  
"Sounds pretty useful."  
  
"I've used it many times and been thankful for it," Moody said. "The incantation is _'Celareous!'_ and you move your wand like this...okay you try it."  
  
Harry practiced a few times until he had the proper technique. "By the way," he asked, "can you see through these barriers?"  
  
"Most of the time...depends on the power of the wizard casting it."  
  
"How long will the barrier stay up?"  
  
"Again, depends on the power of the wizard...ready to give it a try?"  
  
Harry nodded and lifted his wand.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, then."  
  
"_Celareous!_"  
  
"Very good, Harry! See how long you can keep it going."  
  
Harry poured his concentration into maintaining the barrier. Finally in fatigue, he broke the spell.  
  
"Not bad, Harry, not bad...about three minutes there and I couldn't see you until you began to tire."  
  
"Thanks." Harry mopped the sweat off his face with the hem of his T- shirt.  
  
"Well, that's enough for today...good work, Harry." Moody clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate your help," Harry shook Mad-Eye's hand as they walked into the entry hall.  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
Just then Remus came through the door. "Hello, Harry, Alastor. How did everything go today?"  
  
"Really well—Harry's a quick study, let me tell you," Moody said with a grin. "He caught me in the Anti-Disapparation jinx after only three tries."  
  
"Really?" Remus looked proudly at Harry. "Nice work!"  
  
"And," Moody went on, "he learned to perform the Screening charm, too."  
  
"I'm impressed," Remus nodded. "Sounds like you had a very productive morning...speaking of which, Alastor, could I see you back in the dining room for just a moment? Please excuse us, Harry."  
  
"I was just heading to the shower anyway. I'll see you in a bit for lunch?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Can you stay for lunch, too?" Harry looked at Moody.  
  
"Thanks, but maybe another time. I've got to meet up with Tonks pretty soon."  
  
"All right, then. Tell her I said, hello, okay? See you later." Harry gave a parting smile and walked toward the steps.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
In the next several days, quite a few members of the Order dropped by to speak with Remus. He told Harry that the other three Death Eaters had recently been sighted in the Wiltshire area but none had been apprehended as of yet. Dumbledore called a meeting of the entire group. Harry did not attend this meeting as Snape was giving a report. Dumbledore and Harry had privately agreed that Harry would not attend meetings where Professor Snape was in attendance so that if Voldemort were to see into Harry's mind, Snape's position wouldn't be compromised. Harry had no desire to see him anyway and always tried to be in another part of the house when he knew his least favorite professor was coming.  
  
Harry had received another owl, this one from Ron, happily informing him that he had received 7 O.W.L.s and letting Harry know that he would be seeing him on his birthday. Harry began to grow very anxious for the last day of July to arrive. He had certainly enjoyed his time with Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore but needed a little break from the training schedule. He was proud of what he had accomplished and was impatient to show what he had learned to Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore had said that he was doing much better with his Occlumency but the Headmaster had still been able to break through Harry's defenses. Dumbledore encouraged him to keep on working at it and he was. Harry wasn't going to let anyone else fall into danger because his mind was an open book to Voldemort.  
  
On the day before his birthday, he woke up a little early and decided to go on down to the dining room to train. He stopped by the drawing room to check the sky. A few clouds so far but that could change quickly. When he reached the dining room, he turned on the wireless and got himself a set of weights. He had been gradually increasing the heaviness of the sets he used and was pleased to see the results that were starting to show from his work. He was by no means bulking up but his muscles were becoming more defined and he noticed more range of motion, control, and quickness in his movements when he was dodging spells. Hermione's idea to add weights and exercise to their training regimen had been a very good one.  
  
Harry had been working for a while when the door opened and in walked Remus.  
  
"Making an early day of it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up early and decided to just come on down. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Nope." Remus picked up a set of weights and began to lift along with Harry. "So tomorrow's the big day, huh?"  
  
"It'll be my first birthday away from the Dursley's...can't think of a better present," Harry grinned.  
  
"I hope you have the best day you've ever had, Harry."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not sure what could top finding out that I was a wizard and then seeing Diagon Alley for the first time."  
  
Remus shook his head with a short laugh. "I'm not sure that anything could top that. But maybe something will come in a close second."  
  
Harry smiled. "We'll see."  
  
After they had finished with the weights, they practiced their spell work. By the time they had finished with a duel, they were both tired and dripping with sweat but laughing.  
  
"You're doing very well, Harry. You've really come a long way."  
  
"Thanks, Remus...couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"This has been good for me, too—especially the exercise and dueling. One thing you're getting really good at is distracting your opponent—shows how smart you are." Remus smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "You think very quickly in situations where most people would freeze up. Then you have the element of surprise on your side, which nearly always gives you the upper hand in a dangerous situation."  
  
They headed down to the kitchen as they usually did to get a cold drink.  
  
"Much better..." Harry sighed after he had downed his water. "I'm heading up to take a shower. See you in a bit for lunch."  
  
"Sounds good, then. Oh, hang on. I forgot to tell you that the first of August is the full moon. Molly, Ron and Ginny are coming to stay with you for a few days after your birthday while I'm...ill—hope that's okay." Remus nodded and finished his drink.  
  
"Sure—that's fine with me. I'm glad the full moon's not until after my birthday. Are you still taking the Wolfsbane potion?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus grimaced. "Dumbledore sends it over."  
  
"Will you stay here during full moon?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll be in a safe place...Harry, I'll ask you not to look for me." Remus met Harry's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus, I won't." Harry shook his head.  
  
Remus nodded. "All right, then—go on and take a shower before Dobby hexes us out of the kitchen."  
  
Harry showered quickly and was getting dressed in his room when he heard the doorbell. Wondering who it was, he shoved his feet into his trainers that he never untied and finished buttoning the last buttons on his shirt as he went down the stairs to the entry hall. Dobby was just opening the front door as he reached the hall. The light from outside speared into the dark entry and Harry's heart leapt as he made out the silhouette of...  
  
"HERMIONE!" Before Harry knew it, he raced to her and, engulfing her in his arms, pulled her inside and then proceeded to swing her around saying, "It's so good to see you! You're back early!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione laughed trying to catch her breath as she hugged him back and then held on tight as he swung her round.  
  
Grinning, he pulled back a bit and their eyes met. Harry experienced a strange feeling in his stomach along with a sudden feeling of shyness and quickly put her down. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, our trip ended just a bit earlier than we had planned and so I owled Remus to ask if I could come a day earlier to surprise you—I hope that's okay." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Are you kidding? That's great!" he said a little breathlessly, mentally shaking off his odd feelings. "You're just in time for lunch. Let me help you with your things."  
  
Harry picked up her bags. "So how was your trip?"  
  
"Wonderful," Hermione glowed. "I liked all of Austria that I saw but I loved Vienna best with the hills and the Danube River running through it. Absolutely beautiful! I loved the Opera House and the Cathedral of Saint Stephen but the best thing of all was the Imperial Library," her voice grew wistful. "I could've stayed there much longer."  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time," Harry smiled at her obvious enjoyment of her holiday. "How are your parents?"  
  
"Very well, thanks. They said to tell you hello."  
  
As they made it to the landing, Crookshanks came scurrying out of the drawing room to Hermione. "Crookshanks!" She dropped to her knees and scratched him between the ears as she crooned to him.  
  
"Did you miss me? Looks like Harry took good care of you." Crookshanks lay down on the floor by Hermione and stretched and purred.  
  
"He did really well. Hang on." Harry carried the bags into Hermione's bedroom and put them by the armoire then came back to the landing. Remus walked down the stairs. "Well, Hermione! Good to see you. How was your trip?" Remus gave her a quick hug then smiled at Harry. "Surprise. Here's your first gift."  
  
"Best one so far." Harry grinned and Hermione laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Thanks so much," she returned sarcastically then said to Remus, "My trip was great."  
  
Remus looked at Hermione. "You'll have to show us your pictures when you get them developed."  
  
"You may be sorry you said that—I took loads of them and they are being developed as we speak."  
  
"Sounds good. Are you hungry? Let's go down and get some lunch."  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
After lunch, they went up to the drawing room. Hermione lay down on the ottoman to look up at the sky. "I really missed this..." Crookshanks jumped up beside Hermione and purred as she absentmindedly smoothed the fur on his back.  
  
"We missed you, too. Glad you're back."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione sat up suddenly and looked at Harry who was sitting across from her on the couch. "I can't _believe_ I forgot to ask until now...how many O.W.L.s did you get?"  
  
Harry cast a furtive glance at Remus then looked down at his feet. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't remember to ask..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice became guarded.  
  
"Well...it wasn't what I expected..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And...you remember how hard those tests were...don't you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And I couldn't finish my History of Magic exam..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Well...I didn't get as many as you did."  
  
"Well, you couldn't have—I had more classes than you did."  
  
"True...but even if I had, I still probably wouldn't have gotten as many as you did..."  
  
"Harry would you just _tell_ me?"  
  
"At least I didn't get "Troll" in any subjects...I'm proud of that."  
  
Hermione looked at Remus who was now shaking with silent laughter and then back to Harry who was still looking quite serious. "Harry James Potter! You tell me right this _minute_ how many O.W.L.s you got or I'm taking my bags and getting back on the Knight Bus."  
  
"Oh, all right!" Harry said grinning at her impatient face. "I got eight of nine possible—all except history. Happy?"  
  
"Very." Hermione jumped up and hugged him. "I'm proud of you!"  
  
"Well, what about twelve! I'm really proud of you," came Harry's muffled voice. "Um, Hermione, I'm not breathing really well right now..."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione quickly untangled herself from Harry and sat on the couch beside him. "But, see? All that studying paid off, didn't it? This year will really be good if we keep that up. "  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Remus. "I can tell the study nagging is going to be in high gear again this year..."  
  
"Well we _do_ have to think about N.E.W.T.s," Hermione said. "They're just two years away..."  
  
"Aaaaagghh!" Harry covered his face as he fell over into the pillows in mock suffering and didn't see Hermione wink at Remus.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** This is a slightly new take on Chapter Sixteen based on some suggestions from reviewers. I do really appreciate your comments and suggestions. I also have a darker version of this chappy that I may or may not post depending on what you guys want. It wouldn't replace this chappy but would be an add-on in the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Sixteen  
**  
That night, as Hermione lay stretched out on the couch, she watched the night sky on the ceiling above her. The only light came from the fire in the fireplace as she had extinguished all the lights so she could see the stars better. The books she had been studying had fallen to her side. Hermione saw a shooting star race overhead and, closing her eyes, made a wish. She smiled as she opened her eyes and heard a muted clock somewhere in the house strike twelve times. She looked from the stars to Harry who had fallen asleep stretched out diagonally on the ottoman in front of the warm fire with Crookshanks curled up warmly against his side. Hermione smiled when she saw that he had used his open book for a pillow; his glasses rested loosely in his hand.  
  
Hermione got up quietly and sat beside him. She smiled to herself again as she remembered his joyful welcome that morning when she had arrived a day earlier than planned.  
  
Hermione ran her hand softly in circles on Harry's back. "Wake up, birthday boy," she whispered. Harry stirred, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Harry, wake up..."  
  
Harry opened his eyes sleepily and slurred, "Don' wan' to...hmmm, that feels good."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said softly as she smiled down at him.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head and blinked. "Is it midnight?" He pulled his glasses on a bit clumsily then checked his watch.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You're sixteen now. I guess we can't say 'Sweet Sixteen and never been kissed', though, can we?" She teased him, lightly ruffling his hair.  
  
Harry felt his face warm a little as he shifted slowly to his side causing Crookshanks to wake with a reproving meow. He propped his head on his hand. "Guess not..." He said smiling, returning her gaze. The firelight was sparkling in Hermione's warm brown eyes. "What about you?" Harry said. "You and Viktor ever..."  
  
"Is that any of _your _business?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well that's not fair," Harry protested. "You know all about what happened with Cho. How come you're being so closed-mouthed about Viktor?"  
  
"Well Ron never makes talking about him easy."  
  
Harry lifted his eyebrows at her. "I don't see Ron here."  
  
Hermione's eyes darted to her knees and then back as she let out a breath. "All right, yes, we did kiss, but...well, I just didn't feel very much for him that way—you know—no fireworks."  
  
"Well, at least Viktor didn't cry...everything was too damp for any fireworks to happen with Cho." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione grinned. "We haven't had very good luck with first kisses, have we?"  
  
"No...but I did have much better luck with my first hug." Harry grinned back.  
  
"Really? What do you mean?" Hermione said, puzzled.  
  
"D'you remember back in our first year when we were trying to save the Philosopher's Stone?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"After you solved Snape's riddle, when you were about to go back through the fire and help Ron, you threw your arms around me. You told me I was a 'great wizard'."  
  
"I remember that," Hermione mused with a thoughtful smile. "As I recall, you very nearly came out of your skin."  
  
"I don't remember ever being hugged before that..." Harry said then added quietly with a small smile, "I'm glad it was you."  
  
Hermione rubbed her hand softly on his arm. "I'm glad it was me, too." She stood up, and turned to pick up her books from the couch. "Well, I guess I better be getting to bed and you, too—big day tomorrow."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said impulsively as he stood up behind her. She turned back questioningly and he grinned lopsidedly. "Maybe you could be my first sixteen-year-old kiss?"  
  
Hermione hesitated and Harry was surprised to see an odd look pass over her face but before he could wonder about it further she nodded and shifted her books to her side. Hermione took a step forward and leaned slowly toward him. As Harry watched her deep brown eyes come nearer his and then flutter closed, his grin fell sharply away and his heart sprang fearfully into his throat as he realized what he had so casually set in motion. He reached out his hands to stop her. But then, Hermione pressed her lips gently to Harry's and his hands stilled in midair. Harry felt something in his center begin to melt and spread until it sparkled to the very edges of his body. He lifted one hand hesitantly to let his fingertips skim along her face. Hermione let her soft lips linger on his for a long moment. As the kiss ended, a small sigh escaped from Harry's mouth to whisper against Hermione's.  
  
Stunned, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, which, after a moment, flickered and became anxious.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Unable to form any coherent reply, his eyes still locked on hers, he took a small step forward, lifted his other hand to Hermione's face and touched his lips hesitantly back to hers. Harry closed his eyes as the sparkling feeling began again and his hands crept from her face sliding into her hair. Hermione's books thudded loudly on the floor. He felt her hands glide gently around him and then as they pressed against his back drawing him closer to her. Hermione's lips were intoxicating as they returned his caresses and her hands slid up his back to fuse into his hair as their kisses became more heated. Harry trailed one hand slowly down her spine as he ravished her mouth. When she shivered and breathed his name against his lips, his mind burst into a thousand fragments and he hauled her against him. Harry crushed his lips almost desperately to Hermione's and she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. When their kisses had ended he was left in a haze, staring down at her and drawing ragged breaths. After a long moment, Harry drew Hermione back to fold her in his arms.  
  
"Hermione...my God..." he breathed.  
  
"Yes...fireworks..." she whispered, her voice trembling.  
  
Harry nodded slowly against her cheek then pressed his lips gently to her temple.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus' sleepy voice came from the doorway. "I thought I heard something crash..." He stopped in his tracks finally taking in the situation as he saw Harry and Hermione pull apart. "Oh...sorry. I'll just be going back to bed now," Remus was unable to hide his grin before he turned around.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, watching Remus retreat to the stairs. "See you in the morning, then..." he added weakly. Harry looked back at Hermione after Remus' footsteps had faded. "Er...why don't we sit down?" He took her hand and led her to the couch hoping his legs would get him there. The fire behind him crackled and popped as the wood shifted and for a brief moment, the picture of his father and Sirius was illuminated. They were grinning broadly.  
  
They sat on the couch turning their bodies so they faced each other. Harry didn't quite know what to say after that and he was glad when Hermione broke the silence. She smiled at him shyly, her eyes bright.  
  
"What now, Harry?" she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I wasn't expecting this—these feelings. I mean," he whispered, "you're my best friend." He saw Hermione's gaze drop. Taking her hand back in his, Harry went on, his voice a little stronger, "But that...what just happened was...amazing...and to be honest...I want more." Harry slowly reached out his other hand and lifted Hermione's face gently so that he could see her eyes. "I'm not talking about more of what just happened—although," his lips curved into a shy smile, "I definitely want more of that—I'm talking about more of...you." Harry stilled and gazed almost wonderingly on Hermione's face as though seeing her for the first time. "I want...more." He was at a loss to understand, much less explain, what was stirring inside him. "But I want to be careful of our friendship...I couldn't stand to loose that."  
  
Hermione nodded and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I feel the same way. And...what happened between us wasn't just fireworks." She caressed Harry's hand softly with her fingers.  
  
"So are we...together, then?" Harry asked as he searched her eyes, gripping her hand a little more firmly in his nervousness than he realized.  
  
"I think so..." Hermione smiled softly.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione towards him and shifted them till she lay cradled in his arms. Fear and joy collided in his heart. For a long moment, he studied her face—her lovely familiar face. The face he sought when he entered a room. Something was quite different about it now. The lovely brown eyes that had looked into his with pride, pain, laughter, and reproach were now looking at him in a way he had never seen before.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said softly.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered.  
  
"I just wanted to say your name...seems different now, somehow..." He bent his head and touched his lips to hers tenderly. When Harry drew back, his lips curved into a soft smile. "This is the best birthday I've ever had," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "And it's only the first hour of the day. Speaking of the time, we'd better get some sleep." She moved to get up but Harry held on to her.  
  
"Stay with me, Hermione."  
  
"But, Harry..."  
  
"This may be the last time we can spend by ourselves for a while—everyone's coming tomorrow...please, stay here with me tonight—I think we need to talk some more."  
  
Hermione nodded and relaxed back into Harry's arms snuggling her face against his chest. He slid them down to one end of the couch so that she could stretch her legs out on the cushions and he could lean against the pillows. Harry hooked his foot under the ottoman and tugged it closer so he could put his legs and feet up on it. Then he pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her.  
  
They were silent for a few moments then Harry said hesitantly, "Are you feeling as scared about this as I am?"  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes to his. "A little...but I've probably had a bit more time to get used to the idea than you have."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Harry, you blind git, I don't know what good those glasses are. I've been feeling this way about you since...well I don't know when it first started—but for a while."  
  
Harry stared at her. "You've had a crush on me?"  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes. "No..."  
  
"Then what..."  
  
She lifted her eyes back to his and whispered. "Not a crush, Harry."  
  
Harry went absolutely still as the implication of her words set in.  
  
Hermione watched his face, her heart in her eyes.  
  
Feeling totally adrift, Harry lifted his eyes from hers slightly to gaze at the fire. He was overcome by a multitude of thoughts as visions of the past several years ran before his mind's eye. They all contained something of Hermione. He recalled the dream he had had not long ago of finding Hermione in the Department of Mysteries in the room with the pulsing light. _'Had his subconscious realized something he had not?'_ All the times that people had assumed his feelings for Hermione were more than friendship. Harry felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach as he realized they had seen what he had not. He was almost overwhelmed with the strength of these thoughts—the feelings...the realizations they were bringing.  
  
After a long moment, Hermione said, "Please tell me what you're thinking, Harry." Her voice began to tremble. "I need to know what you're thinking..."  
  
Harry met her eyes and wanted to kick himself for the fear that was there. He said quickly, "I'm sorry, Hermione...I—my mind is trying to catch up here." Harry took a breath giving himself time to form a response then continued, "Like I said before, I really want this to continue but I just...this scares the hell out of me."  
  
"Harry," Hermione began quietly, her eyes swimming with tears. "I'm just as scared as you are but these past two weeks, I haven't been able to get the prophecy out of my head. I've cried myself to sleep most nights knowing I could lose you...I had planned to talk with you about my feelings—that's why I wanted to come back here early before the others got here. I just hadn't got up my courage to say anything yet." Hermione paused and her voice trembling but then went on. "I know how things might end...I don't want to waste what time we have together whether it's days, months or...longer." She looked at him, tears now coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione closer and they were silent for a long moment. Then, "Do you remember the morning that we stood together looking out that window?" He asked quietly, his eyes bright.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember what we talked about?"  
  
Hermione sniffed and nodded. "I-I think it was choices and destiny."  
  
"Do you realize what choice you're making tonight?"  
  
"I made that choice a long time ago..."  
  
"I meant by choosing to be with me this way..."  
  
"Harry, I've always been with you—and I'll always choose that."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry's voice nearly broke. "Are you sure? Are you willing to take that risk with me? You know you could be..."  
  
Hermione broke in. "A lot of things could happen to me with or without you. In the past five years, I've been attacked by a troll, petrified, turned into a cat, time traveled, tied at the bottom of a lake, attacked by a giant, attacked by centaurs, fought a pack of Death Eaters, and survived a pretty powerful curse. At this point, I'm willing to meet whatever comes. And if something horrible does happen...I want to have spent this time with you this way—no matter what."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione almost in wonder. He saw the love on her face. Felt her against him and their arms around each other. She had changed so much from the young girl he had met on the train almost six years ago. He knew that he probably wouldn't have gotten through those years alive if it hadn't been for her and even if he had, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish nearly as much. And now, again, Hermione was offering more than anyone had ever offered him—had really been offering it the whole time. All he had to do was accept...and he found that he wanted to very badly.  
  
_"But I still wouldn't trade what I have now even if I lose it all in the end..."_ Harry quoted her quietly.  
  
"Yes...nice to know you were listening," she returned his gaze.  
  
"I always am even if it doesn't seem that way...sometimes I even hear your voice in my head when you're not around."  
  
"That's a little scary..."  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry shook his head. "Anyway, I get your point—I don't want to let Voldemort paralyze my life." He looked at her steadily, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be terribly afraid for you and make some decisions based on that fear.  
  
"I'm horribly frightened for you too, but I refuse to let the knowledge that one day we'll fight Voldemort interfere with how I choose to live my life now from moment to moment. I'm going for all the happiness I can get my hands on."  
  
Harry regarded Hermione silently for a long moment then he pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her lips part gently in invitation. They tasted each other for the first time and Harry reveled in the sweetness that was Hermione. His hands slid into her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the angle of the kiss. He kissed her hungrily and she responded by pulling him closer and pressing herself to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and her fingers ran deliciously though his hair as his mouth explored hers. His hands clutched the back of her shirt as he experienced feelings that were at once wonderful and unnervingly new to him where Hermione was concerned.  
  
Harry ended the kiss and said breathlessly. "We'd better stop." He removed his glasses and tossed them to the ottoman then lifted an eyebrow as his lips quirked into a smile. "Wonder what it is about this couch?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...you were right about Remus and Tonks..."  
  
"Of course I was..." Hermione smirked. "But what convinced you?"  
  
Harry told her about seeing them together and his subsequent talk with Remus. "They're keeping their relationship a secret, though, so don't say anything to anyone else."  
  
Hermione nodded. "My lips are sealed...but what about us, then? Are we going to tell people right away or not?" she smiled. "I mean besides Remus, of course."  
  
Harry smiled remembering the look on Remus' face about a half hour ago. "I hadn't thought about that...what about Ron?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione suddenly looked and sounded anxious.  
  
"What...did something happen between you two?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment but then answered, "Well...in the hospital wing after the Ministry battle we had quite a bit of time to talk and some things sort of came out then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry felt a feeling of dread begin to creep into his stomach.  
  
Hermione looked very uncomfortable. "Ron told me that he had feelings for me—not just friendship, but deeper. I think it really hurt him when I told him I didn't feel that way about him, but he tried to act like it didn't."  
  
Harry grimaced and let out the breath of air he was holding then said softly, "Hermione, just before he left two weeks ago, he asked me if I fancied you and I told him 'no'. I thought you and he fancied each other but when I asked him about that, he said that he didn't think it would work out. It seemed to me that night that he was holding something back but I didn't press the issue with him."  
  
"Ron asked me if there was someone else...I was honest with him and told him of my feelings for you. I kind of wished I hadn't afterwards...I'm afraid telling him about us will hurt him all over again." Hermione's eyes were growing bright with unshed tears.  
  
"I think you're right but I don't want to keep secrets from him—he's our best friend." Harry sighed and nervously ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I don't know what to do... I guess I'll talk to him about it and try to explain...I hope he'll understand."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what else to do, either. I don't want to lose his friendship but I'm not willing to just put what we have now aside."  
  
Harry was silent for a long moment then, deciding to change the subject, finally asked, "Can you sleep like this?"  
  
"I'd like to try..." Hermione closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest. "I can't think of anything better."  
  
Though now he wasn't sleepy at all, Harry couldn't either.  
  
After a while, Harry could feel Hermione's breathing slow and become rhythmict. She had curled her legs up slightly and one of her hands had ended up by her face on his chest. He smoothed her hair from her cheek and was entranced by the softness. Hermione stirred a bit but instead of waking, snuggled more deeply into Harry with a small sigh. He moved his hand to hers and traced the delicate lines of her hand with his fingers. He noticed her long eyelashes as they feathered on her creamy cheeks. Harry had to stop himself from lifting her head up to touch his lips to her soft mouth—he didn't want to wake her when she looked so peacefully asleep.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head and a small smile played about his lips. He couldn't help but be amazed that he was holding Hermione in this way. _Hermione._ That he had touched his lips to hers. They had always belonged to each other but now in a way they hadn't before. As Harry thought on these things, he felt as though a warmth was spreading through him. He leaned his head back against the pillows with a peaceful smile curving his lips. But that smile faded a bit as a picture of a red-haired best friend flickered into his mind.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N:** Just FYI, I reworked a small part of the last chapter (16) based on a review I received. I won't always do that but I thought the person had a good point. Please reread it and see what you think...thanks! If I have more people that liked it the previous way, I'll change it back. Also, someone asked if I meant to make James and Lily so young when Harry was born going by the date on Sirius' memorial stone. I got what I thought would be Sirius' age/year of birth from a JKR interview about the third book in which she said Snape was 35 or 36 at that time (1993-1994 school year and I went with 35). Since they were all in the same year... Please let me know if there is contrary info about that.

**Raine**--You crack me up! :)  
  
**Chapter Seventeen  
**  
Harry woke up to warm sunshine on his face. He automatically felt around for his glasses on his bedside table and froze as he became aware that there was not table, he wasn't in his bed and what was the weight on his chest? Harry experienced a panicky feeling as he finally realized he was on the couch—and not alone.  
  
"Good morning, Harry."  
  
He tensed even more as he heard Hermione's tentative voice.  
  
"Hermione?" Suddenly his dreams from last night blazed into his mind—'_or were those memories'?  
_  
"Yes...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said a little breathlessly. "Do y'see my glasses?"  
  
He saw and felt her her body turn and stretch against his toward the ottoman--_'Oh my God!'_ "Here they are..." She placed them in his hand and he pulled them on. He was almost afraid to look at her face but finally met her eyes and saw that they were anxious.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it any more—as uneasy as he was to hear the answer to his question, he had to ask. "Hermione are we...did we..." Harry stopped realizing that he was gibbering and tried again. "I have all these things running through my head and I need to know if they really happened or if I dreamed them."  
  
Hermione hesitated; her face etched with apprehension, but then replied quietly, "Harry, it wasn't a dream."  
  
Harry let out the breath he had been holding and his face slowly broke into a wonderful smile. "Then last night was the best night of my life."  
  
"Mine, too," Hermione sounded almost giddy with relief at Harry's response.  
  
He pulled her closer into a hug, pressed his lips against her temple then buried his face in her hair. Harry couldn't get enough of her scent—it wasn't perfume or any other particular smell that he could put his finger on. All he knew was that to him, she smelled like...happiness. He felt her snuggle her face into his neck and heard her whisper, "Happy Birthday, Harry."  
  
"Thanks," he whispered back. "My first present is definitely my best."  
  
They remained in each other's arms for a while little longer then Hermione said, "We'd best get up before Remus comes down and I need to go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be back down in a bit." She gave him one last squeeze, which he returned, pushed the ottoman back to its place and headed upstairs.  
  
Harry just lay there with all that had happened running wildly through his mind like some sort of fantastic dream. But those thoughts were interrupted by the realization that Ron, along with his mother and Ginny, would be there later on that day to celebrate his birthday and to stay while the moon was full. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Ron. He and Hermione really needed to talk before everyone arrived. Harry turned his head to the door as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Remus greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled back.  
  
Remus' smile changed to a grin as he sat in one of the armchairs. "So...did I see what I thought I saw last night?"  
  
"Dunno...what do you think you saw?" Harry raised his eyebrows still smiling.  
  
"I think I saw you finally realizing how you feel about Hermione—and about time, too."  
  
"Well, you are and were right...happy?"  
  
"Yes, very." Remus said a bit smugly, leaning back and putting his feet up on the ottoman. "Congratulations, then, Harry."  
  
"Thanks...but I'm still a bit stunned by this...it seems very strange to me to think of Hermione in this way. Don't get me wrong—I like it. But I'm going to have to get used to it." Harry's smile dimmed a bit. "And I'm going to have to talk to Ron. When are they coming today?"  
  
"Molly sent an owl asking that we come to The Burrow around five o'clock for dinner and then help them floo back here with their things. That sound all right?"  
  
"Sounds fine," Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you think there's going to be a problem with Ron?"  
  
"It's possible..." Harry went on to tell Remus about his and Hermione's conversation the night before. "Anyway, I'm worried."  
  
"I had seen some things that made me wonder how he felt but I never saw Hermione act that way towards him, so I wasn't sure what to think."  
  
"I guess we'll see...Hermione and I need to talk about how we're going to handle this," Harry paused and gazed at the fire, which was mostly glowing embers now. "I'm also worried that Voldemort will somehow use my relationship with Hermione like he did with Sirius." He looked back to Remus and said quietly. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to her again because of me."  
  
Remus nodded. "Harry, with or without you, she's already in danger because she's muggleborn. But I understand ...we're just going to have to be very careful. But we're also going to live our lives and live them well. You can't let Voldemort dictate your decisions."  
  
"Yeah, I know...Hermione had this same conversation last night. She and I understand what we're choosing but we're still very scared of the possibilities for each other." Harry paused for a moment then asked, "Do you know about the prophecy?"  
  
Remus nodded solemnly. "I've known about it for a long time. James told me before they went into hiding with you."  
  
"Then you know that I might die fighting Voldemort."  
  
"Yes...I know," Remus replied quietly, meeting Harry's gaze. "Does Hermione know?"  
  
Harry nodded. "So does Ron."  
  
There was silence for a moment then Remus said, "All I can tell you, Harry, is that you can count on me for any help you need. And I believe you're going to beat Voldemort and be alive and well at the end of all this."  
  
Harry mustered a smile. "Thanks, Remus." Then his head turned as Hermione walked back in the room. "Hi," he said, his smile brightening.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said returning his smile as she sat beside him on the couch and reached for his hand.  
  
"Morning," Remus said cheerily. "And congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione, her cheeks pinking up a bit. She turned to smile at Harry again, caressing his fingers with hers. "So what are the plans for today?"  
  
Remus replied, "I think Dobby's making breakfast and it should be ready pretty soon, so, Harry, if you want to take a quick shower before breakfast, you better get going."  
  
Harry nodded and gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze as he got up. "Be right back."  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
Dobby had fixed chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, bacon, and toast for Harry's birthday breakfast.  
  
"Wow, thanks, Dobby," Harry grinned at the elf as he sat down.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry Potter," Dobby smiled back. "I hopes you like it."  
  
"These are delicious, Dobby," Hermione closed her eyes as she savored a bite of pancake.  
  
Dobby beamed as he trotted off to clean the pans he had used.  
  
Harry's hand crept to Hermione's and she laced her fingers through his with a sidelong glance and a quick smile. Harry returned her smile and began to enjoy his birthday pancakes.  
  
"Since when are you left-handed, Harry?" Remus asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Since my right hand is holding Hermione's," Harry answered leveling a look at Remus but with a smile in his eyes. "Keep it up, Remus and it's gonna be open season on you and Tonks..."  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione smirked, "I guess I should congratulate you as well."  
  
"Yeah, Harry told me you were on to us."  
  
"Wasn't that hard to figure out," Hermione said between bites.  
  
"Really," Remus said. "Took Harry here getting an eyeful for him to notice."  
  
"He can be a little thick when it comes to the romance department..." Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Hey," Harry protested. "I've had other things on my mind, all right?"  
  
"Yes, and her name was Cho Chang," Hermione smiled sardonically.  
  
"Oh, good grief..." Harry shook his head but then turned and grinned at Hermione. "Jealous?"  
  
"Terribly," Hermione nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank goodness you finally came to your senses."  
  
"More like shocked to my senses..." Harry snorted.  
  
"Well, what ever it takes," Hermione replied with a smile and a shrug.  
  
Remus pushed his plate away and leaned in on his elbows. "Harry tells me there may be a problem with Ron when he finds out about you two."  
  
Hermione nodded, her smile fading. "Yes...we're a little worried."  
  
"I'm going to suggest that you both keep your relationship secret until you have the chance to speak with him in private," Remus said.  
  
"I think that's the best thing to do, too." Hermione agreed.  
  
Harry nodded. "I want for Ron to be the first to know—or I guess the second," he glanced at Remus, "and not hear anything second hand. Hopefully there won't be a problem anyway."  
  
But Harry and Hermione cast an anxious look at each other.  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
"Ready?" Remus asked Harry and Hermione as they stood by the fireplace preparing to go to the Weasley's for dinner.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Think it'll be all right for me to take my Firebolt?" Harry asked holding his broomstick up. "Maybe Ron and I can fly for a bit while the sun's still up." Dumbledore had returned his broom to him before he left school but he hadn't flown on it since his last Quidditch game.  
  
"I think that'd be fine..._Incendio!_" Remus said and the fire burst to life. "I'll go first, Hermione you follow, and Harry, you bring up the rear."  
  
Remus threw a handful of floo powder into the flames, stepped in and said "The Burrow!" and he was gone.  
  
"Remember, we've got to act just the same as we always have until we talk to Ron," Hermione said, starting to get some floo powder out of the pewter jar.  
  
"Hang on then..." Harry pulled her back for one last kiss. "Don't know when we'll get to do this again."  
  
Hermione leaned toward him and kissed him longingly for a moment then broke off saying breathlessly, "I better get going."  
  
Harry grinned, "See you in a minute, then."  
  
Hermione quickly flooed away and Harry waited for a bit, then followed. He stopped whirling abruptly and stumbled out into the Weasley's empty kitchen. "Hermione...Remus?" Harry looked around in bewilderment then walked to the back door and out into the yard.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and dropped his Firebolt. He turned to see a large group of people beaming at him from around a table laden with all sorts of food and a sizeable cake. There were balloons, streamers, and a large banner stretched between two trees that said, 'Happy Birthday, Harry!" On another table close by were quite a few presents.  
  
Harry was speechless and his feet felt as though they were frozen to the ground.  
  
"Harry?" He heard Mrs. Weasley's voice as she walked over to him. She quickly picked up his broom and leaned it against the outside wall of the house. Smiling at him, she took his arm. "Come on over here," she said gently guiding him to the group of people.  
  
As Harry neared the group, he began to pick out individual faces. Hermione and Remus were there, of course, with Tonks and Mad-Eye were standing next to them. And there was Hagrid smiling at him from beside Dumbledore and McGonagall. He could see all the Weasley's (with the exception of Percy and Charlie) grinning at him. And there, beside Ginny were Neville and Luna with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
Harry looked around at all of them and, trying to keep the tears back that were prickling in his eyes, said, "I'm sorry...it's just that I've never had...thank you so much."  
  
"Here's to you, Harry," Arthur Weasley held up a butterbeer, "Happy birthday!"  
  
The rest that had drinks lifted theirs to him and they all chorused, "Happy birthday!" Then Harry was surrounded by them, receiving handshakes, claps on the back and hugs.  
  
"Good to see you, Ron!" Harry said happily as his best friend thudded him on the back.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron said and then muttered, "Don't eat anything the twins give you..."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Harry nodded then received a bone-crunching hug. "Hagrid!" Harry gasped into the front of the half-giant's scratchy vest, "It's good to see you!  
  
"Well, when Dumbledore tol' me 'bout yer party, I wasn't gonna miss it fer the world!" Hagrid said, releasing Harry and holding him back at arms length to take a good look at him. "How are yeh, Harry? Gettin' taller, I see. Been doin' well?"  
  
"Better, Hagrid, much better now." Harry nodded as his heart contracted remembering that Sirius would've been here, too if—  
  
"Everyone, please help yourself to the food before it gets cold!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
  
Harry got in line behind Neville who shook his hand. "Happy birthday, Harry. Hope your summer holidays are going well."  
  
"I'm having a good time, Neville. And happy birthday to you, too? You've had one recently, I guess." Harry said remembering the prophecy.  
  
"Yeah...thanks. How did you know?" Neville looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Somebody recently said that our birthdays were close," Harry fudged. "So how has your holiday been?"  
  
"Well, it's been nice to have a break and all, but I'm ready to go back." Neville said. "It's just been Gran and me most of the time. My uncle's been traveling."  
  
Harry nodded then changed the subject. "Look, Neville. I want to thank you for all your help the night of the Ministry battle. You really came through and I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
Neville's smile was surprised and delighted at the same time. "You're welcome, Harry. I'm glad I was able to help. Oh, and by the way," he continued excitedly, "I've got a new wand." Neville held it out for Harry to see. "Twelve inches, made of mahogany and the core is a unicorn tail hair. Can't wait to get back to school to try it out."  
  
"That's really great, Neville," Harry said sincerely. "I bet it'll make a big difference for you to have your own wand—at least that's what Mr. Ollivander said when I got mine."  
  
"Yeah, he told me that, too," Neville nodded as he put his wand away and began to fill his plate from the table.  
  
Harry turned to see Luna standing in line next to Ron and Ginny not far behind him.  
  
"Hi Luna! Hi Ginny!" Harry said.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, happy birthday, Harry," Luna said in her slightly dreamy voice.  
  
Harry noticed she was standing rather close to Ron who seemed to be oblivious due to his being distracted by the platters of food just in front of him. Luna didn't appear to be wearing any strange jewelry tonight. She looked almost normal—even pretty.  
  
Harry's gaze slid further back to Hermione who was standing in line behind Luna. He smiled and winked quickly at her and she did the same back to him.  
  
When Harry had gotten to the end of the table, he found Mrs. Weasley there serving drinks.  
  
"This is wonderful and I can't thank you enough," Harry said gratefully, taking a cup of pumpkin juice from her hand.  
  
"Oh, I had some help, but you're quite welcome, Harry dear," she smiled back at him. "It was Dumbledore's idea."  
  
"Dumbledore?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes...he wanted to give you a bit of cheer on your birthday since you've been cooped up for so long."  
  
"Well he certainly did, then. Thanks for letting me know that."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry then he walked over with his plate and drink to sit and wait for Hermione to come through the line. But before she could get there, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all came to join him. Hermione had to sit in the last chair, which was down and across from him. At least he could sneak looks at her without having to turn his head too much. Soon the twins came and sat on the ground with their plates.  
  
"Happy birthday, Mr. Eight O.W.L.s!" Fred said grinning at him.  
  
"Eight!" Neville exclaimed. "That's what I got, too, Harry."  
  
"Hermione got twelve," Harry smiled across at her and her cheeks turned a bit pink.  
  
"Wow!" several people chorused.  
  
"So how many did you get Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Seven." He replied with a smile.  
  
"That's really good," she returned his smile. "Nice work, Ron!"  
  
Ginny looked nervously at Luna. "I guess it's our turn next."  
  
"Yes," she said serenely. "This year will be quite different from the others..."  
  
"I know you'll both do very well," Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
Ron changed the subject. "Did I see you with your Firebolt earlier, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I was hoping to get some flying in tonight before sunset. Sound good to you?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
The twins and Ginny nodded, too. "Who's on for a bit of Quidditch?" George asked.  
  
"I am," Harry said. "I haven't been able to fly all summer." Just then he spotted Dumbledore walking with McGonagall across the yard heading toward the group of adults. "I'll be right back," he said putting his plate and drink down on his chair.  
  
Harry walked quickly toward the pair. "Professor Dumbledore!" he called as he neared them. They both turned and stopped.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry," they said almost together.  
  
"Thank you," Harry smiled at them. "Professor Dumbledore, I just wanted to thank you for this party. I can't imagine anything better."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Harry," Dumbledore smiled gently back at him. "But I had quite a lot of help."  
  
"I know...but Mrs. Weasley told me it was your idea, so thank you. And thanks for coming Professor McGonagall. It's good to see you."  
  
"My pleasure Potter," she smiled. "And congratulations on your O.W.L. results. I'm proud of you."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you and several others, so thank you, too."  
  
"You're very welcome. I look forward to seeing you back in my class in the new term." She turned and walked with Dumbledore on to the chairs ahead.  
  
Harry met up with Tonks, Remus, and Mad-Eye on his way back.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Tonks said. "I'd give you a hug but my hands are full and I know you don't want this all over you."  
  
"That's okay. Thanks for the thought, anyway," Harry returned with a smile.  
  
"Happy birthday, Potter!" Mad-Eye said in his gravelly voice. "Been practicing anymore of the things we worked on?"  
  
"Harry nodded. "Thanks—those spells you taught me are going to be really helpful. Can't wait to show them to Ron and Hermione."  
  
"You did very well with them—I was quite impressed and even bragged about you to some of the other Aurors. Hope to see you in that department one day."  
  
Harry felt his face grow warm at this praise. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. Well, I better get back to my food before it gets too much colder. See you later." The others headed towards the group that Dumbledore and McGonagall had just joined and Harry walked back to sit in his chair.  
  
He was so overwhelmed by this party that he almost couldn't eat his food. He glanced up to see Hermione looking at him. He kept his eye contact with her.  
  
_'Hello.'  
  
'Hello, yourself. Having a good time?'  
  
'Yes, but I can think of something even better. Go into the kitchen and I'll meet you there in a bit.'  
_  
Hermione nodded slightly and turned to see if anyone had noticed them looking at each other for so long.  
  
Luckily, the others seemed to be engrossed in conversation.  
  
After a few seconds, Hermione stood up with her plate and said, "Be right back." Harry watched as she made her way quickly to the back door.  
  
About a minute later, Harry stood and said, "I'm going to get a refill on my drink." He put his plate in his chair and picked up his glass, taking it with him as he walked to the kitchen door. The kitchen appeared to be empty but just then, he heard a quiet, "Harry," and he turned to see Hermione motioning to him from the pantry. Smiling, he set his glass down on the table and walked quickly to her into the small space. He pulled the door almost to and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Now this is where I want to be," he whispered as he leaned his lips to hers. He kissed her softly and felt her hands in his hair. Just then they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and broke apart quickly. Peering through the crack in the slightly open door, Hermione and Harry saw Ron walking in the kitchen with Luna right behind.  
  
"I thought I saw him come in here—that looks like his glass there on the table. I wanted to ask him if I could have a go on his Firebolt. _Harry?_" Ron called and then shrugged. "He must have gone out a different way and I missed him." He turned to walk back out and ran straight into Luna.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Ron apologized reaching out quickly to steady her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes...actually, Ronald, I wanted to tell you something," Luna said.  
  
"Sure...what?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I like you."  
  
"Well...er...thanks. I like you, too," Ron said, sounding a bit baffled.  
  
"No, I mean I...oh, good grief—here!" And with that, Luna grasped Ron by the shoulders and lifted herself up on her toes to press her lips against his.  
  
Hermione gasped and Harry briefly put his hand over her mouth.  
  
Ron appeared to be shocked by Luna's actions and was almost frozen in place as she ended the kiss and leaned back to search his eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Ronald?" For the first time ever, Harry heard a bit of anxiety in Luna's voice.  
  
He nodded dumbly as he stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
After a long moment, she cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry, Ronald...I'll go back outside."  
  
Hermione turned silently to look at Harry, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Hermione's head snapped back around at the sound of Ron's hoarse whisper.  
  
Luna stopped in her tracks and turned back questioningly to him. Ron closed the gap between them and, putting his hands on her arms, slowly drew her to himself. He looked into her eyes for just a moment before he bent his head to gently touch his lips to hers. After a moment, their arms wound around each other and the kiss grew heated.  
  
Harry could feel Hermione almost bouncing up and down with happiness and he grinned as he turned her in his arms for a hug. Harry heard a noise, looked back out the pantry door and was surprised to see Ron stepping quickly back from Luna with an almost panicked look on his face.  
  
"Luna..." Ron tried to catch his breath and shook his head. "This isn't right...I like you and that kiss was...incredible." He avoided her eyes. "But I have feelings for someone else that I haven't totally sorted through yet. I can't do this right now...I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione stood very still and Harry held his breath and waited.  
  
Luna was silent for a moment but then smiled sadly. "One thing I've learned is that people who are willing to be patient usually end up with what they want. If you're patient, maybe you'll end up with what you want."  
  
"She's already told me that she doesn't feel that way toward me. She loves someone else." Ron said miserably.  
  
Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest. Harry ran his hands quietly up and down her back.  
  
Luna lifted a hand softly to Ron's face. "I'm very sorry, Ronald."  
  
Ron met Luna's gaze, put his hand over hers and said quietly, "I hope you'll be patient, Luna."  
  
Luna nodded and lifted her face to kiss Ron softly on the cheek. "I'll see you outside." She turned and walked through the door into the yard.  
  
Harry let the breath he was holding out slowly and pressed his eyes closed for a second then opened them at Ron's sigh.  
  
Ron turned and slumped into one of the chairs by the kitchen table, lowering his head into his hands. He sat that way for a little while then, after raking his hands through his hair, lifted his head and looked out the door. After a moment he got up and walked outside too.  
  
Hermione lifted her tearful eyes to Harry. "Ron...and Luna. What are we going to do?" She whispered.  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers. "We're going to have to tell him...the sooner, the better. He'll feel betrayed if he finds out some other way or thinks we're hiding something from him," he answered quietly. "At least that's how I'd feel."  
  
Hermione nodded. "We'd better get back outside. You go on first so I can fix my face a bit from the tears. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Harry pulled her close for one last moment. "All right," he said softly. "See you soon."  
  
Harry went outside to find Ron already flying with Fred and George. He quickly retrieved his Firebolt and kicked off the ground to join them. It had been about six months since he had last felt the wonderful feeling of soaring freely through the air.  
  
"Where've you been?" Called Ron as he zoomed by.  
  
"Sorry...had something I needed to take care of," Harry responded as he took off after Ron, his feeling of joy at the wind in his hair dampened a bit by what he had witnessed in the kitchen. He thought to himself, _'If only everything could be as easy as flying...'_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N:** Thanks for all the comments and suggestions! I really appreciate all my reviewers—you guys are great and I do take what you say to heart. As I said before, this is only the second thing I've ever written and I want to learn and benefit from your points of view. Now, back to the birthday party!

**Nathan Curtis**--Thanks for the info about Neville's birthday--could you please point me to where you found it? I assumed that his b-day would have to be on or before July 31st for him to be included in the prophecy because of the "as the seventh month dies" line. But maybe not. :)  
  
**Chapter Eighteen  
**  
Lighted torches now illuminated the Weasley's back yard, their flames dancing along with the much smaller ones from the candles on Harry's cake. He smiled as he listened to the group singing to him. For so long, it had been only his voice he had heard singing that song on his birthday. When they finished, he closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped for him and he grinned.  
  
Harry was in the middle of opening his presents when he heard a loud Crack! and looked up to see Dobby standing a few feet away.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry Potter!" Dobby said grinning as he walked over to add a misshapen package to the pile.  
  
"Hey, Dobby! Glad you could make it."  
  
"Dobby is sorry to be late. I was at Hogwarts trying to get Winky to come to the party, but she would not." Dobby shook his head sadly.  
  
"Maybe she'll come another time, Dobby," Hermione patted Dobby softly on the back.  
  
Harry finished opening his presents. He had received a throw blanket knitted by Mrs. Weasley that was deep red with a golden griffin design in the middle, some books about protective spells and Quidditch, and a new pair of socks from Dobby. The right one was yellow with red lions whose mouths opened in silent roars and the left one was bright blue and on it were golden lightning bolts similar to his scar.  
  
Harry opened a small box from the twins and found a snitch inside ("Cool, thanks!"). Ron and Ginny had given him a large bag of trick sweets from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Luna gave him a bottle of magical ink that would disappear within a few seconds of using it and could only be read by the person whose name had been spoken by the writer. From Neville, he received a set of Gobstones.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione's present, which was on the large side and felt heavy. He looked at her questioningly but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. He opened it to find a polished dark wooden box with a gold placard on the lid engraved with his initials. A small golden key was affixed to the front with some temporary adhesive. Harry detached the key, turned it in the lock and lifted the lid. The interior of the box was padded and lined with dark blue velvet. There were a few pockets in the material on the sides and in the lid.  
  
"It's for your photo album or anything else you want to keep safe," Hermione said softly.  
  
"It's perfect...thanks, Hermione," Harry smiled at her and reached to clasp her hand briefly.  
  
There were two boxes left—a large one and a very small one—that Harry hadn't seen yet.  
  
"Open the larger one first," Remus said. That one's from Professor Dumbledore and me.  
  
Harry unwrapped the present and lifted the lid. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he lifted out a dragonskin jacket, gloves, boots and a helmet, all black.  
  
"Er...thanks, Remus, Professor Dumbledore...these are really great," Harry said trying not to sound as though he thought they were mad. Remus grinned back with a chuckle and Dumbledore smilingly looked to Hagrid.  
  
"Now open the smalles' one. Tha' one's from me," Hagrid was trying to control his grin.  
  
Harry unwrapped the plain brown package and found a gold lion's head key chain with a single key hanging from it.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid, but I don't understand..." Harry looked at the three men.  
  
"Come wi' me, then, and bring th' key," Hagrid motioned for Harry to follow him around the side of the house. He and everyone else trooped after Hagrid with Harry in the lead. Harry followed Hagrid around the corner of the house and for the second time that night, stopped in his tracks. There were several gasps behind him.  
  
Harry swallowed and looked at Hagrid. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Hagrid nodded tentatively.  
  
Harry's breathing shallowed as he walked over to hesitantly touch the motorbike that had been Sirius'. The motorbike that Hagrid had flown to rescue him from the nearly demolished shell of his home in Godric's Hollow. The motorbike that had delivered him to his fate at the Dursley's some fifteen years ago. The motorbike that had appeared in his dreams as he grew up. It was shiny and had obviously been well taken care of.  
  
"Been keepin' it fer yeh," Hagrid said quietly. "Sirius asked me teh jes' hold on ter it last year when I asked 'im if he wanted it back. I know he'd wan' yeh teh have it."  
  
Harry looked at Hagrid. "Thank you," he whispered, blinking back tears and wrapped his arms around the half-giant. "Thank you." Harry thought he heard several people in the background sniffling a bit.  
  
"Well," Hagrid cleared his throat a bit and mopped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "How 'bout a ride, then?"  
  
Harry hitched up a smile and nodded.  
  
"Remus, would yeh like ter do the honors?" Hagrid asked. "I don' think Harry an' I can both fit on there now seein' as he's grown a bit since the las' time." He smiled as he looked down at Harry.  
  
"Happy to," Remus stepped forward, handed Harry his new helmet and got on the bike scooting up a bit to make room for Harry who got on behind him. "We're not going to go very high—don't want to be seen." He reached back, got the key from Harry and turned it in the ignition.  
  
Remus kicked the motor into life. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry called back over the roar of the engine.  
  
Remus revved the motor a bit and let the clutch and brake go. Soon they were zooming around The Burrow at treetop level. Harry couldn't help but laugh in happiness at this. Remus apparently heard him and threw a grin over his shoulder. Too soon they bumped back down to the ground and Remus turned the motor off.  
  
"So what'd you think?" Remus asked turning to see Harry's face.  
  
"That was bloody fantastic!" Harry responded grinning but then asked, "Where will I keep this?"  
  
"Dumbledore is going to send it to Grimmauld Place after the party," Remus' smile quirked a bit. "It's not exactly legal so we'll need to keep it under wraps as much as we can. There will probably be some times when you can ride it, though, after you learn how."  
  
"That'll be great...thanks, Remus," Harry took off his helmet grinning. Seeing Ron's hopeful face, he got off the motorbike and asked, "Anyone else for a ride?"  
  
Remus took several people around The Burrow. Hermione rode most of the way with her face buried in Remus' back. Even Dumbledore took a spin on the motorbike gathering up his robes so they wouldn't get caught in the spokes or running bits ("Oh, good heavens, Albus!" McGonagall protested, briefly closing her eyes as he took off.).  
  
"Y'mean that was at Hogwarts the entire time?" Fred asked incredulously then looked at George. "And we never found it?"  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and put a hand to her chest. _"Thank Merlin."_  
  
Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and nodded fervently.  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
It was getting late and people were starting to leave. Harry thanked everyone again for his gifts and tried to help clean up but was shooed away by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, you put that down and get away from there this minute! It's your birthday—you're not cleaning on your birthday." Molly quickly used several spells and soon most everything was cleared away and back in its place.  
  
Harry's presents were now in a neat stack on the table and Dumbledore sent them to Grimmauld Place with a flick of his wand. He turned to Remus and asked, "What room would be best for the motorbike?"  
  
"Probably the dining room, don't you think?" Remus looked at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the motorbike, waved his wand over it and the motorbike disappeared.  
  
Harry went to Dumbledore and held out his hand. "Thanks, again, Professor. This was absolutely wonderful."  
  
Dumbledore took Harry's hand warmly and smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time, Harry. Happy Birthday. I'll be seeing you in the next few days."  
  
"Looking forward to it." Harry smiled back. "See you later, then."  
  
Harry walked to the kitchen where the others were standing around the table deciding who should carry what when they flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Several bags were sitting over by the fireplace ready to be taken. Harry met Hermione's eyes and smiled. She returned his smile, her cheeks turning slightly pink.  
  
Remus said, "Everyone ready, then? Okay, the four kids can go first with the smaller things and the adults will go after them."  
  
They all flooed to Grimmauld Place and Arthur and Remus took all the bags upstairs to the bedrooms. Ginny was going to stay with Hermione and Harry had decided to sleep in the guest room with Ron like before. After everyone was situated, they sat in the drawing room with cups of hot chocolate and tea that Dobby had provided for them. The fire was crackling merrily in the low light of the room.  
  
Harry couldn't have imagined a better birthday. He had scrunched down a bit in his seat so that he could look up at the stars. They shone brightly tonight but some clouds were beginning to wisp across, dimming a few along their way. Harry felt Hermione shift beside him so that she could tilt her face toward the ceiling as well. He heard her sigh softly and turned his head slightly to look at her. His breath caught in his throat as the thought that they belonged to each other melted over him. Then that lovely thought was muted a bit as he remembered what he had seen and heard in the kitchen between Ron and Luna. Remembered the words he was going to have to say to Ron. Harry's heart sank and he stole a look at Ron who was sitting looking broodingly into his cup seemingly lost in thought. Every now and then, Ron lifted his head to look at the fire but then dropped his gaze back to his hot chocolate.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood and said, "Well, it's been a lovely day but I'm done in...good night everyone." Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement and stood to accompany his wife. "See you in the morning. Happy birthday, Harry."  
  
"Thanks, good night."  
  
Remus stretched. "I think I'll call it a night, too, then."  
  
"Have you taken your potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Took it before we left for the party, but thanks for asking." Remus nodded and got up slowly. "G'night." He made his way out of the room.  
  
Hermione caught Harry's eye and inclined her head slightly towards Ron. Harry met her gaze.  
  
'_I'll talk to him after you and Ginny go to bed.'  
_  
Hermione nodded briefly then stretched and said, "Ready to turn in, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "I'm tired—big day, huh?" she smiled at Harry.  
  
"The best day." Harry nodded and smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
The two girls stood and bidding the boys goodnight, walked across the hall to their room, Hermione having closed the drawing room door softly behind her.  
  
Ron and Harry sat in silence for a moment then Harry asked, "Everything all right?"  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair glancing at Harry. "Just something that happened earlier...no big deal."  
  
Harry quickly decided it would be best if Ron didn't know what he and Hermione had witnessed. "So what happened?"  
  
"Well...Luna's been staying with us the past couple of days because her father's been out of town 'til this morning." Ron's gaze went back to the fire. "She's sort of let on that she fancies me...I'm not sure what to do about it."  
  
"So how do you feel about her?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I hadn't really thought of her in that way before. She certainly gave me something to think about." Ron met Harry's eyes. "But I've still got some things to sort out..."  
  
Harry nodded then took a big breath, gathering his courage. "Actually, Ron, there's something I need to talk with you about."  
  
"All right...nothing's wrong is it?"  
  
Harry fervently hoped there wouldn't be. "No..." He paused for a moment-- he didn't know how to say this to his friend so he just began, "Do you remember asking me if I fancied Hermione before you left a few weeks ago?"  
  
Ron nodded and answered guardedly, "Yes."  
  
Harry heard the wariness in Ron's reply but pressed on. "I told you 'no' then, because I had honestly never thought of her in that way—at least not consciously." Harry paused for a moment trying to find the right words.  
  
Ron leaned forward slightly his gaze intensifying a bit. "Go on..."  
  
Harry raked a hand through his hair and decided to just say it. "Last night, Hermione and I...well, we found out that we both have those feelings for each other."  
  
Ron stared at Harry through narrowed eyes for a long moment then abruptly stood to his feet, shoved his hands in his pockets and strode over to stand in front of the window. "What do you mean 'found out'?" he said, his back to Harry. "You didn't..."  
  
"What..." Harry stood, confused but then Ron's meaning became clear. "No! We didn't...nothing like that..." He walked over to stand a few feet behind Ron and said quietly, "Look, you're our best friend and we hate the thought that we might hurt you in this...we've been worried since it happened."  
  
Ron leaned his forehead against the window, his sigh clouding the glass. After a long moment he turned round to face Harry, his gaze intent. "Do you love her?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I-I don't know that yet, Ron. But I do know that I have feelings for her that are stronger than just friendship."  
  
Ron lowered his gaze slightly and nodded. "I think I knew it."  
  
Harry gaped at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron smiled wryly. "I guess I've known for awhile, now. Just didn't want to admit it. You really are a blind git, you know. Hermione's felt this way for some time—and so have you. I wondered why you hadn't done anything about it but then I figured out that you hadn't realized how you felt. I guess with everything else going on these past few years, your mind was too preoccupied to think in that direction."  
  
"Do you love her?" Harry asked, holding his breath.  
  
Ron met Harry's eyes and after a moment looked as though he had made a decision. "Yes...but as my best friend." He held out his hand. "Congratulations, Harry."  
  
Harry grasped Ron's hand firmly, letting out his breath then said hesitantly, "Thanks, Ron..."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'm not going to make the same mistake I made when your name was picked for the Tri-Wizard Championship. I've regretted that... Our friendship is more important than who gets what or anything else. I'm lucky to have you and Hermione for my best friends and I'm thankful for it."  
  
Humbled, Harry said quietly, "No more lucky than I am...thanks again, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded. "If you don't mind, I might just sit here by the fire for a bit and then come on up to bed."  
  
Harry took the hint and said, "Er...sure, see you in a little while," as he turned to go.  
  
When Harry had closed the drawing room door, Ron sank into a chair, sighed and leaned his head heavily back against the cushion as unwelcome tears prickled in his eyes.

**A/N: **I know some of you will think that Ron would've reacted more strongly than he did. The reason for his more mature behavior will be explained a little in the next chappy. Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their comments and kind words! Let me know what you think--it makes a big difference to me. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Nineteen  
**  
Harry closed the drawing room door behind him, leaving Ron to himself. He began to go up the stairs but then stopped and turned back. He padded quietly back to the landing and down the next flight of stairs.  
  
_"Lumos!"_ Harry whispered after opening the door to the dining room. As the light illuminated the room, Harry saw the shiny black motorbike parked in the far corner of the room. With his heart pounding, he walked slowly over to it and reached out. He walked all the way around it tracing the curves and angles with his hand. Harry put his leg carefully over the middle and sat on the soft seat as he reached forward to grip the handlebars. A small sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned over to lay his head on the padded bar in between his hands.  
  
He sat that way for a long while as memories flowed through his mind. Then, "I miss you, Sirius..." Harry whispered. "I wonder if you can see me sitting on your motorbike right now. I wish you were here to teach me how to ride it—any tips?" He paused for a bit then went on. "You may already know, but Hermione and I are together. I think it's the real thing, Sirius, but how do I know for sure? I really can't imagine any other girl being more to me than Hermione is. There's just one thing. We've hurt Ron, and that's weighing on me now. He acted like he would be okay with it but I know that really he's not. I hope everything'll work out with the three of us. I don't know what else to do..."  
  
Harry sighed. "The full moon's tomorrow night so the Weasley's have come to stay with me while Remus transforms. I've really learned a lot from him, Tonks, and Moody. I wish you could see...you'd be proud." Harry moved his face a bit and then continued. "Do y'know about the prophecy, Sirius? I wish I didn't—I mean, I know that I needed to know about it—wanted to know about it...that is, before I actually heard it. Now, I know at least some of my future...or maybe all of it. I feel like I have all these expectations and responsibilities placed on me and no way to just be 'Harry'."  
  
Harry shifted his head a bit to mop with his sleeve at the tears that were gathering in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sirius, sorry that you died because of my stupidity...please forgive me." Harry's voice broke and he felt as though his sorrow was a live thing clawing its way out. "I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself but you wouldn't've been there if it weren't for me. I would give almost anything to have you still here—I need you so much...I wish I could go back and do things differently. I wish..." Harry's body was now shaking with grief and he slid off the motorbike. The weight of his anguish took his legs out from under him. He sank down to his knees on the floor, dropped his face into his hands and wept. Wept for what was lost—all that he had lost and what could have been; should have been...  
  
"Harry?" A voice said uncertainly.  
  
Harry's head snapped up to see Ron standing in the doorway and then begin to approach him hesitantly. "You weren't in our room so I—"  
  
Embarrassed, Harry quickly ducked his head wiping at his tears furiously and said almost harshly, "Go away, Ron. Please."  
  
Harry heard Ron's footsteps stop for a moment but then continue toward him.  
  
"I mean it, Ron! _Go away!_"  
  
The footsteps stopped again and Harry heard Ron sit down quietly on the floor facing him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron...please...let me be alone." Harry tried desperately to collect himself.  
  
"No...I'm not leaving unless y'want me to go and get someone else." Ron said firmly. "You don't have to tell me anything or talk at all but I'm staying."  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Harry asked after a bit, his voice barely audible.  
  
"For a little while..." Ron admitted.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. The two sat in silence, Harry keeping his gaze toward the floor. After awhile, Harry began quietly, "Today was fantastic—I couldn't have asked for a better party." He swallowed. "And even though it was great to be with my friends, nothing'll ever be as happy as it could be, nothing'll ever be as wonderful as it might be, because the entire time, some part of me'll always know that my mum and dad aren't there to share it with me and now neither is Sirius. And to top it all off, I know they aren't here because of me." Harry stopped as he felt the tears creeping into his eyes again.  
  
"Harry..." Ron shook his head. "You can't help that you..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ron." Harry's voice rose a little as he lifted his eyes to Ron's. "Do you see that it doesn't matter whether or not I can help it? In fact, in some ways, it almost makes it worse! How would you feel if your future was determined for you regardless—and in the most awful way? How would you feel if you had the responsibility for people's lives? How would you feel if you knew you might not have much time left—"  
  
Ron's hand shot out and grabbed Harry's arm. "Stop—just stop. Harry, listen...I know you feel like you're alone...I know the prophecy means that you're the one who has to deal with Voldemort. I can't really understand what you're going through about that and losing your parents and Sirius." Ron loosed his grip on Harry's arm and moved his hand to clasp Harry's shoulder. He said quietly, "I'm sorry, Harry...I don't know what to say to you that would help. I've said it before and I'll say it again as many times as it takes—I'll be here and you can depend on that."  
  
Harry lowered his gaze again and nodded. "I know...thanks. And that does help. Just having some rough moments before..."  
  
"Sure you were—having Sirius' motorbike would be wonderful and difficult at the same time." Ron got up and slowly went over to stand by the bike. "She's a beaut, eh?" He smiled, looking appraisingly at it.  
  
Harry got up and stood by Ron. "Yeah..." he mustered a small smile.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Mind if I sit on it?"  
  
"'Course not," Harry shook his head.  
  
Ron straddled the seat and put his hands on the grips. "Remember when we flew dad's car to Hogwarts?"  
  
A wry smile crossed Harry's face. "Yeah...can you imagine us riding this thing to school?"  
  
"We'd get chucked out for sure doing something like that a second time." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Nah. I bet we'd get off somehow...I wonder if my dad ever rode this..."  
  
"Be surprised if he didn't, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Remus certainly knew how to ride it tonight—I'm sure my dad did, too."  
  
"Wonder where Sirius got it?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Remus said it's not entirely legal. I bet he knows where it came from but I'm not sure he'll tell me."  
  
Ron snorted. "That's not surprising..."  
  
"Yeah...Hey, I forgot to ask you—how was your trip to Romania?"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "I had the best time! You should see some of the dragons Charlie's working with—you should see Norbert! He's huge now...would it sound too much like Hagrid to say, 'magnificent'?" Ron grinned. "Mum almost fainted a few times watching Charlie deal with them. Gets a little dicey every now and then."  
  
"Sounds like you had a good time," Harry smiled back. "Don't take this the wrong way but you seem a bit different from before."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Well...the way you took the news that Hermione and I are together now," Harry saw what looked like pain flash briefly through Ron's eyes and hastily added, "And the way you acted just now—not leaving me alone."  
  
Ron was silent for a moment then said, "I had some time to think on this trip. Charlie let me work with him most of the time and we talked. A lot." Ron's eyes darted to the floor then came back up to regard Harry for a bit. "Charlie said things to me that I needed to hear—things no one's ever said before. Told me it was time to grow up, among other things." Ron stopped and took a long breath then continued, "Truth is, Harry, I've always felt like second fiddle to you."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to argue but Ron held up a hand and said, "No, let me finish."  
  
Harry nodded and waited quietly.  
  
Ron unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, turned and began to pace. "It's my own fault—not anything you've ever done. All this time, I've been jealous. Wanting what you had—the money, the fame—and not seeing the other side of having that and what you've lost in the process. Then you told me about the prophecy." Ron stopped his pacing and came to stand again in front of Harry. "Those words have been plowing through my mind ever since and, honestly, I don't know how you deal with it. How you deal with all the things that you've had in your life and what you'll eventually have to face. I hope you don't mind, but I talked with Charlie about all this. He helped me see what I was and what I have. He also helped me see what I could be if I put all the stupid stuff aside and decided to be "Ron Weasley" on my own terms—not trying to be someone else or have what someone else does, because what I have is pretty great." Ron ended with a small smile.  
  
"I've always thought so," Harry returned Ron's smile. "Even when you were acting like a git."  
  
Ron chuckled. "Yeah...I deserve that. I was just so bent on trying to measure up to others that I never got the full measure of myself. But I'm working on it. By the way, Charlie said to tell you hello. He's got a really cool job—just too far from home, as mum says."  
  
"Any news on Percy?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Not yet...although I thought I heard mum and dad talking about him with Dumbledore tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ron nodded. "Thanks...I just wish...you'd think he'd've come to his senses after the Ministry had to admit Voldemort's back."  
  
"Wait...did I hear you say, 'Voldemort'?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron quirked the corners of his lips and lifted a shoulder. "I decided I wasn't going to make such a big deal of not saying his name anymore...it's just a name."  
  
They were silent for a moment then Ron said, "It's getting late, Harry...ready to turn in?"  
  
"I guess so...don't want to be too tired tomorrow because I think Mad Eye is coming to help us train in the morning."  
  
"Really? Fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah, he's cool but he's hell to duel with..." Harry smiled as he shook his head and they headed up the steps quietly.  
  
vvvvvvvv

The next morning, Harry woke early, dressed and slipped quietly downstairs to the dining room. After he had closed the door, he crossed the room and turned on the wireless then stopped for a moment to admire the motorbike again. His heart swelled as he remembered the conversation he had had with Ron last night. He turned his head as he heard the door to the dining room open and saw Hermione coming in.  
  
"Morning," she said as she walked quickly to Harry, wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Harry put his arms around Hermione and returned her kisses.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Harry said with a slightly dazed grin when they had parted. "I could start every morning that way," he said gazing at her and keeping her in his arms.  
  
Hermione smiled back up into his eyes but then she looked as though she just remembered something. "How did it go with Ron last night?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"It went all right after a bit," Harry replied quietly, his grin fading. "I could tell that he didn't want to hear it—he was upset at first, but he really came through in the end. I think it'll be okay." Harry told Hermione about Ron finding him in the dining room with the motorbike and how he had acted along with the subsequent conversation.  
  
"Sounds like he's starting to see things a little differently, then."  
  
Harry nodded. "He surprised me last night—in a good way."  
  
"I'm glad." Hermione said, relieved. She turned herself in Harry's arms and leaned back against him to look at the motorbike. "My dad used to have a motorbike when he was younger but he sold it a long time ago. I think he misses it from time to time. I never thought I'd say this about a machine, but it really is gorgeous."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I can just see Sirius roaring around on it." Harry smiled a little. "When I sat on it last night, I felt like I could sense him and...I wondered if he could see me sitting on his bike. I started talking to him like he was there with me and...I guess I kind of lost it."  
  
Hermione turned back around and pulled him close. "I wondered how much of a shock it was for you to see Sirius' bike. It's a wonderful present but there's so much attached to it...I'm glad Ron was there." She paused but then went on, "Did he say anything about what happened in the kitchen with Luna last night?"  
  
"Not much...I could tell it was on his mind, though—really threw him. We'll have to wait and see what happens."  
  
Hermione nodded and lifted her face to Harry's to give him another kiss. Then as she walked over to the trunk to get a set of weights, Ron walked in.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione smiled tentatively at Ron.  
  
"Morning, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Morning," Ron said, still a bit groggy. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Still sleeping last I saw," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron stood in place and stretched a bit then looked at Hermione, "I hear congratulations are in order..."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Ron," she said softly.  
  
He hitched up a smile, gave Hermione a quick hug (to her surprise) then reached down and grabbed a set of weights. The three worked as the music from the wireless played in the background. Soon Remus came through the door.  
  
"Guess I'm a little late," he said with a small smile.  
  
Harry noticed that he looked a little pale and definitely tired.  
  
"How did you sleep?" asked Hermione, concerned.  
  
"All right, thanks." Remus picked up a set of weights and began lifting with what looked like more effort than usual.  
  
Hermione shot a worried glance at Harry. He held her gaze._ "Don't worry, I won't let us work too long."  
  
"He probably shouldn't be working at all today with the full moon tonight."  
  
"Okay...let me see what I can do."  
_  
Harry turned to Remus. "So...Tonks hasn't been over lately—have the Aurors been busy?  
  
"She hasn't had much time to drop by lately because the Aurors have been working overtime trying to find the other three Death Eaters. No real luck so far and very few new leads. By the way, Moody owled that he won't be able to come this morning because he received a last-minute assignment. He's going to try and get by tomorrow, though."  
  
Ron made a disappointed noise.  
  
"Any word on Voldemort?"  
  
"No," Remus replied as his arms stilled. "We don't have any idea where he is right now—or what he's doing. You haven't had any of those dreams or pain from your scar lately, have you?"  
  
"Not since that night...this is the longest I've gone in a while without anything happening that way—wonder what he's up to?"  
  
"We don't know..." Remus said uneasily. "Dumbledore has called a meeting of the Order tomorrow night and from what he said, Severus is supposed to be making a report at this one."  
  
"Will you be well enough to attend the meeting by then?"  
  
"I hope so...if not, someone will fill me in later."  
  
Harry nodded then asked, "When will you have to go...?"  
  
"A little after lunch." Remus started to lift again.  
  
"So," Harry said, glancing around. "Have you gotten a chance to look at the motorbike in the light?" He sent a furtive glance Ron's way asking for help.  
  
Ron's eyebrows lifted as if to ask, 'What?' but then he caught on as Harry tilted his head slightly toward Remus and said, "Yeah, really great, isn't it?"  
  
Remus paused and turned, then set his weights on the floor and walked slowly over toward the bike. "It's even better than I remembered it—I can't tell you how many memories came back to me when I was riding it last night," He reached out his hand to touch a handle grip. "Hagrid took very good care of it."  
  
"Where'd Sirius get it?" Harry asked quietly, walking over to stand by Remus.  
  
"Mundungus."  
  
"No way," Ron said incredulously as Hermione eyes widened.  
  
"That's kind of how it hit me, too. But," Remus continued with a shrug, his gaze still on the bike, "Sirius never had a problem with it. Probably the best deal anyone ever got from old Dung."  
  
"Wonder whose it was before that?" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Ask Dung no questions..." Remus replied grinning and lifting a shoulder then turned to go back to his weights.  
  
"Well, I think I'm done," Harry said looking meaningfully at Ron and Hermione, walking toward the trunk.  
  
"Yeah, me too," chimed in Hermione as she walked over to put her weights back. "Let's all go up and have breakfast."  
  
Remus turned with a surprised look and said, "How long have you been down here?"  
  
"Long enough..." Ron said as he too walked over to the trunk with his weights.  
  
"But...wait a minute...what's going on here?" Remus looked at them through slightly narrowed eyes. "I can tell you haven't been going at it that long. You've hardly broken a sweat."  
  
Hermione looked at the others then stepped towards him. "Don't take this the wrong way, Remus but you don't look like you need to be working out today."  
  
A small smile crossed Remus' face. "So that's what all that was about. Diversionary tactics, eh? Then full out dishonesty."  
  
"Sorry." All three looked sheepish.  
  
"No need to apologize," Remus shook his head. "You're probably right anyway. Why don't we go see what Dobby's fixing for breakfast."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: **Thanks everyone! I really appreciate all the comments, kind words and encouragement. I tried to post this yesterday but the site was acting up, I guess. Thanks for reading and double thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Twenty  
**  
When they got down to the kitchen, they found Mr. Weasley and Ginny eating at the table as Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen to Dobby's protests.  
  
"Please sit down, Mrs. Weezy. I is making your breakfast."  
  
"I know Dobby, thank you. It's just that I'm used to..."  
  
"Molly, dear...have a seat," Arthur said easily, smiling at his wife. He finished the last of his coffee and toast as his wife hesitantly sat down next to Ginny who was reading _The Quibbler_. "Well, must be going or I'll be late," he said, standing up then leaned over to kiss Molly on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, Dobby. See you all this evening." He cast a smile around at the others then swept quickly out the door as they bid him goodbye. They could hear his footsteps retreating up the stairs.  
  
Ron sat in his father's place at the head of the table while Remus, Harry, and Hermione took seats opposite Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Harry felt Hermione join her hand with his under the table and he caressed her fingers softly. Dobby trotted over with large plates of toast and eggs, from which everyone began to help themselves as they thanked the house elf. Harry saw Ron notice Ginny's magazine and then observed the pensive look that spread over his face.  
  
"Oh, by the way, your booklists came this morning." Mrs. Weasley handed them out.  
  
They eagerly opened the envelopes. Ron and Hermione received letters notifying them that they were to continue with prefect duties their sixth year and Harry was relieved that he only felt glad for them and none of the jealousy that had bothered him last summer.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked, unfolding and separating the parchments that were in his envelope. The regular booklist was there but also included was a new parchment unlike any he had previously received. At the top of his, Harry read:  
  
_Harry James Potter  
  
Chosen Career Path– Auror _

_Core Courses of Study for N.E.W.T. Level:  
  
Advanced Charms, __Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts, Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration  
  
N.E.W.T. level students should also choose one or two elective courses from the following:  
  
Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies  
  
Please indicate your preference(s) by return owl no later than 20 August.  
_  
"What does yours say?" Harry handed his to Hermione and took hers. He read:  
  
_Hermione Jane Granger  
  
Chosen Career Path– Healer _

_Core Courses of Study for N.E.W.T. Level:  
  
Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration  
  
N.E.W.T. level students should also choose one or two elective courses from the following list:  
  
Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, History of Magic, Muggle Studies  
  
Please indicate your preference(s) by return owl no later than 20 August.  
_  
"I didn't know you wanted to be a healer," Harry said to her softly, switching her letter for his and handing his to Remus.  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes from the parchment and replied quietly, "It wasn't what I had chosen at first. But I changed my mind just before we left for summer holiday."  
  
"What caused the change?"  
  
"Umm, several things...maybe we can talk about it later?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, and you'll be great at whatever you choose."  
  
Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand back in hers.  
  
"My letter's the same as yours, Harry," Ron said peering around at the paper Remus held. "Looks like we'll have the same core courses. What're you choosing for your electives?"  
  
Just then, Ginny shrieked and held up a prefect's badge. Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"Well, done, Ginny! Well done!"  
  
Everyone at the table congratulated Ginny who had turned a bit pink from all the excitement. "I can't wait to owl Dean and Luna! I wonder if Luna's been made a prefect?"  
  
Ron started a bit at that. "Hadn't thought of that," he muttered to himself turning his attention back to his eggs.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked turning to look at Ron.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking aloud, I guess."  
  
Ginny shrugged and turned back knocking her _Quibbler_ off the table. She bent down to get it and when she rose back up she had a sly smile on her face, which she directed at Hermione and then Harry.  
  
"So," Ginny began. "Since when have you two been dating?"  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley glanced quickly at Ginny in surprise and then to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Since about thirty-three hours ago, but how did you know?" Hermione smiled as Harry grinned at her amusedly for counting the hours.  
  
"Saw you holding hands under the table when I picked up my magazine. Congratulations and about time." Ginny smirked.  
  
"Thanks. We'd kind of like to keep it under wraps for a bit, if you don't mind, though." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny nodded. "No problem. My lips are sealed"  
  
"So are you and Dean together?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sort of...we've been owling each other a lot this summer."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Try every other day."  
  
"Sounds like you're getting on well," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Well see what happens when we get back to school and have to look at each other every day."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's lips quirked into a smile as she shook her head and said mostly to herself, "And so it begins..."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Hermione as if to say, _'If she only knew...'_  
  
Remus pushed his plate away. "On that note, I think I'm going to go on up and lie down for a while."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at him in concern. "Are you all right? Have you taken your potion today?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just a bit tired. Didn't sleep well last night," he reassured her as he stood. Remus clasped Harry on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow, then."  
  
Harry nodded looking at Remus disquietedly. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe I can start teaching you how to ride the motorbike in the next few days."  
  
Harry brightened a bit. "That'd be good."  
  
Remus bid the others good-bye and went out the door. In the silence that followed, Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sniffed a bit. He turned to find her eyes a bit teary and reached his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I hate that he has to go through that..." Hermione said softly, wiping at her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I am hoping his life will be a bit easier now after what Sirius left to him. I can't imagine having to endure all that he's had to live with."  
  
vvvvvvvv

Later that morning, as Harry was showing Ron, Ginny, and Hermione some of the new spells he had learned the doorbell rang. Soon, Tonks walked through the door a little out of breath.  
  
"Is Remus..." she began.  
  
"He went upstairs just a little while ago to rest," Hermione said as she walked over to give Tonks a quick hug. "I'm sure he'd be glad to see you, though."  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny as she, too gave Tonks a hug. "Why don't you run on up and then stop back by before you leave."  
  
"You guys learning Harry's new stuff?"  
  
"Trying to." Ron said. "We're expecting Moody tomorrow morning—best to be prepared."  
  
"No kidding..." Tonks turned to Harry and grinned. "Is it true that you caught him in an Anti-Disapparation Jinx?"  
  
Harry smiled and shrugged. "Yeah...it was after several tries, though."  
  
"Pretty impressive."  
  
"His reaction was rather...well, he almost called me a name."  
  
"He isn't used to being caught like that...well done." Tonks said still grinning as she turned back to the door. "I'm just going to run upstairs for a bit. See you later." She walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
"You caught Moody?" Ron's face was almost gleeful. "How?"  
  
"Tricked him," Harry chuckled. "I just let Mad Eye think I had given up and then I kind of turned around quickly and got him."  
  
"I hope he'll let us practice on him tomorrow." Ron said. "Wonder what he's going to teach us?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry lifted a shoulder. "Ready to try the Disillusionment Charm?"  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It makes you blend in to your background," Harry replied. "Here... look." He tapped himself on the head with his wand while saying the incantation.  
  
"Good heavens," said Hermione, her eyes big. "That looks really odd." She held her wand ready. "Now how did you say that?"  
  
When Tonks walked back in she had a hard time finding them until they called out to her. "Looks like you're all doing well. Moody'll be pleased if he's able to come tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like they're really working you guys. Any news on the three Death Eaters?" Harry asked.  
  
Tonks shook her head. "We're still getting reports that they're in the Wiltshire area but so far, we've not been able to find any trace of them, even with several round-the-clock surveillance teams of Aurors."  
  
"Wait..." Hermione said. "Isn't that near where the Malfoys live?"  
  
"Yes...how did you know?"  
  
"From an article in the Daily Prophet this past year that quoted Lucius Malfoy. Does the Ministry think the Death Eaters are hiding there?"  
  
"It's certainly crossed our minds but we've not been able to find anything to verify that at this point." Tonks shook her head. "I just wonder how long it's going to be 'til more escape with the Dementors gone and all." She took in a big breath and let it out. "Well, I need to get going. I might be back tomorrow night for the meeting but it'll depend on what's going on. See you soon, I hope."  
  
They all told her good bye and went back to practicing. After a couple of hours, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had mastered the Screening and Binding Charms as well as the Anti-Disappparating Jinx. They practiced the Shielding Charm some more as well so Ginny could learn. They finished with a little more weight training.  
  
Ginny stopped lifting and sank down to the floor. "I'm done in," she panted. "I think I'll go upstairs and get a shower before lunch."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were also tired and sweaty but fared a little better due to all the work they had put in over the past few weeks.  
  
Harry spoke up, "Hermione, you can use our shower if you want. Is it all right with you, Ron?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "'Course."  
  
"Thanks, that sounds great," Hermione said as she followed Ginny over to the trunk to put her weights up. "See you in a bit."  
  
Harry waited until they were gone and then continued lifting.  
  
"Good grief, mate, give it a rest." Ron said looking at him incredulously.  
  
"Nah, I'm used to this. Remus and I worked out almost every day for several hours while you guys were on holiday. We didn't yesterday though, I guess because of my birthday, and I actually missed it."  
  
Ron shook his head but joined in with his weights and Harry looked over at him with a grin.  
  
"Well, I've got to keep up, haven't I?" Ron grinned back.  
  
"So...any new thoughts about Luna?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
Ron took his time answering. "I've...been thinking about her a lot, actually. But I just don't know..."  
  
Harry nodded and they worked in silence for a while. Then Ron said, "Maybe we can pop over to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon and get our books."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Wonder if Remus will feel up to going?" Harry told Ron about Remus and him going for dinner there and how they had used Fred and George's sweets to disguise themselves as Dumbledore had advised.  
  
Ron laughed. "I'd like to see Remus with blond hair. Maybe we should use them tomorrow when we go."  
  
"Probably a good idea." Harry nodded.  
  
"So, are Remus and Tonks together?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't want everyone knowing yet."  
  
"So Hermione was right, eh? Are they serious?"  
  
"I think so," Harry nodded.  
  
"Hmm. She's really young compared to Remus...I mean she's about Charlie's age and he's, well, getting close to forty."  
  
Harry shrugged. "They seem to be happy and that's what's important."  
  
"Well, sure," Ron said hastily, "I wasn't meaning to say anything against them—it just surprises me is all."  
  
"I was caught off guard by it, too." Harry's lips quirked into a smile as he remembered the night he found out.  
  
"What?" Ron asked eyeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Nothing...it's just—I've been caught off guard by a lot of things lately."  
  
"Me, too." Ron said wryly. "Makes life interesting, at least."  
  
vvvvvvvv

Later that afternoon, they lazed in the drawing room. Ron and Harry sat by the window playing chess and Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch laughing over some articles in _The Quibbler._  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked as Harry deliberated his next move.  
  
Ginny turned the magazine toward Ron and Harry to show him the headline of the story they were reading.  
  
"_Thestrals: Bad Luck Omens or Better Than the Knight Bus?_" Ron read aloud as Harry moved his pawn then he chuckled, "Well, I don't think they're better than the Knight Bus, but they're a close second."  
  
"Ron and I were talking about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our books." Harry spoke to the girls as Ron moved his knight. "Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Check," Ron said with a sly smile and Harry scowled and surveyed the board.  
  
"Sounds fun," Hermione said. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Did you talk to mum about this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the drawing room and sat down on the couch next to Ginny.  
  
"We were wondering if it'd be all right for us to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon to get our school books."  
  
"Hopefully, Remus will be feeling well enough to go with us." Harry added, moving his queen and scowling again as Ron chuckled.  
  
"Well it's fine with me if it's all right with him." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Don't forget there's a meeting of the Order here tomorrow night so he'll need to be back in time for that."  
  
"No problem," said Ron moving his knight once again. "We shouldn't be gone that long. Checkmate." He grinned at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed a longsuffering sigh, sagged back into his chair and raised a hand to his forehead. "I salute the King of Strategy."  
  
Ron laughed and tried to say in an imperious voice, "And never may I be dethroned!"  
  
Ginny giggled at them then asked, "Hey, can I ask Luna to come with us tomorrow? She's home by herself most of the time during the day while her dad's at work and I'm sure she's bored of it."  
  
"I don't see why not, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley. "That's a nice idea."  
  
Harry and Hermione shot a look at Ron who looked a little startled by Ginny's request but then said, "That's fine with me—go ahead and ask her. Oh, and let her know that our hair will probably be blond or brown." Harry and Hermione agreed.  
  
"Will she get an owl in time or should I floo over to her house?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Just floo. Then you can talk to her and plan a place to meet."  
  
Ginny got a handful of floo powder and knelt by the fireplace. From what they could hear of Ginny's end of the conversation, Luna would be joining them.  
  
"I told her to meet us in front of Gringott's at two o'clock." Ginny said, standing up and wiping some soot off her face. "That all right?"  
  
"Sounds fine," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I hope Remus will be up to going tomorrow. I'd feel better if he were with you but if he can't go, I will."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**A/N:** Thanks once again for the comments and encouragement! I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to let me know what they think. Someone expressed the thought that some parts of this story move too slowly. I've worried about that myself. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and Happy Weekend!  
  
**Chapter Twenty-One  
**  
"Keep a good lookout for her...she won't be able to recognize us easily with our hair like this." Ron said, his eyes searching through the groups of shoppers.  
  
"I warned her that we would be doing this...I'm sure she's just running a little late," Ginny reassured him.  
  
Thanks to Fred and George's Mop Modifiers and Twinkle Tweakers, Harry, Remus, and Hermione all sported blond hair and blue eyes while Ron and Ginny had chosen brown on both counts.  
  
"There she is...hey, Luna!" Ginny stood on tiptoe and waved her hand.  
  
Luna smiled and hurried over to them. "Sorry, lost track of time..." she said, staring at their hair with her luminous eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," said Hermione with a smile as the others greeted Luna. "We haven't been here long ourselves."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Remus asked.  
  
"I need to go to my vault before I do anything," Harry looked at Remus.  
  
"I'd planned to go and see Fred and George for just a bit," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione and I were wanting to visit Madame Malkin's," Ginny turned to Luna. "Want to come?"  
  
"No...I was hoping to see Fred and George's shop," She replied, then asked a bit shyly, "Can I go with you, Ronald?"  
  
"'Course," he nodded as some pinkness crept into his ears.  
  
"All right, how about this..." began Remus. "I need to go to my vault, too, so I'll go with Harry and then I've got another errand. Why don't we meet back here in about forty-five minutes and then we can go to Flourish and Blott's to buy your books? Does everyone have extra Mop Modifiers and Twinkle Tweakers? Don't forget we'll need to have some more before the hour is up."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Okay...see you in a bit, then." And they headed off in separate directions.  
  
Harry and Remus turned and walked up the steps to Gringott's murmuring, "Thanks," to the goblin that opened the door for them. Harry looked around the main room and found an open till.  
  
"Over here, Remus," he said pointing. They both walked up and Harry presented his key first saying, I need to make a withdrawal, please."  
  
"The goblin looked at the key then back at Harry, his eyes narrowing. "But you are not—"  
  
Harry glanced around furtively then lifted his bangs a little.  
  
The corners of the goblin's mouth twitched ever so slightly. "I see," he said. "Everything seems to be in order, then."  
  
As Harry smoothed his bangs, he felt his scar twinge but shook his head and decided to ignore it.  
  
The goblin looked at Remus' key, then called another goblin over to escort Harry and Remus to a waiting cart. Once they were safely seated, the goblin whistled and they began traveling quickly down the tracks. They came to Remus' vault first and he quickly retrieved some gold and got back in the cart. They continued to Harry's vault and when the goblin opened it, Harry gaped. There was more than twice the amount of gold that he remembered seeing the last time he had been there. Two walls were no longer visible due to the piles and stacks of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.  
  
"Will you be wanting a bigger vault, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked.  
  
Harry turned to him, still in a bit of shock. "Er...what would you recommend?"  
  
The goblin leaned in and looked around with a critical eye. "A larger vault would be a nicety but at this point not necessary."  
  
"I'll keep this one, then. Thank you." Harry was glad, as he hadn't wanted to change from what had been his parent's vault. He reached in and scooped up some gold, filling his bag, which he replaced in an inner pocket of his robes before he got back into the cart.  
  
"I didn't realize...I mean, wow," Harry whispered to Remus.  
  
"I know. I had the same reaction," Remus smiled.  
  
Soon Harry and Remus were on their way out of the bank.  
  
"I need to run a quick errand, Harry," Remus said. "Is it all right if we meet back here in a little while?"  
  
"Sure," Harry responded, lifting a shoulder. "See you soon."  
  
Remus nodded and headed off past some stores. Harry didn't want to just stand there by himself waiting so he walked toward a cluster of stores that were near, looking in windows as he passed. Several times, he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and turned around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _'Don't be silly.'_ He thought to himself. _'Probably just the breeze.'  
_  
Something shiny in a store window caught his eye and he turned to see a bracelet made of dainty gold chain with small heart charms of various sizes and designs hanging from it. As he looked at it, a picture formed in his mind of Hermione beaming as she admired that bracelet on her wrist. In several minutes, Harry walked out of the store with a smile on his face, putting a box into his pocket. He looked at his watch and made his way back over to the bank steps. He could see Remus not too far away heading toward him. Harry turned and also saw Hermione and Ginny in the distance coming from around the corner of a shop and laughing over something. Hermione looked up and Harry smiled and gave a wave as his other hand went to the box concealed in his pocket. Hermione and Ginny smiled and waved back quickening their pace just a bit.  
  
Just then, Harry's eyes were drawn to three black-hooded figures that had appeared out of nowhere, fifteen to twenty feet behind Ginny and Hermione. Before he could think, he was running full out towards Hermione and Ginny, grabbing desperately for his wand.  
  
"HERMIONE! GET DOWN!" Harry shouted, rapidly closing the distance between them. He saw the girls startle and turn as they heard him but it was too late. The Death Eaters had sent two jets of light streaming their way toward Hermione and Ginny. Harry saw Hermione quickly push Ginny down and both spells hit her instead.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled and reached Hermione just in time to catch her before she fell limply to the cobblestones. As he held onto the unconscious Hermione with one arm a churning rage began to swell inside him. He flung the hand holding his wand out toward the Death Eaters. Harry felt an electric wave that had risen from his center race down his arm through his wand and he watched as it traveled toward the three men.  
  
As though in slow motion, he saw Ron and Luna, who were running toward him on his left, thrown from their feet by it. Other people and objects in its way were also being knocked over and tumbled like cardboard boxes in a high wind as the surge of energy continued towards the Death Eaters. They tried to run but it was too late. The wave reached them and with a blinding light blasted them back through the air into the wall behind them. They hit with a resounding thud and slid down the bricks, unconscious, to lie in a heap on the cobblestones below. As though through a haze, he could hear people yelling and footsteps running up behind him.  
  
Trembling, Harry turned to Hermione, wrapped his other arm around her and lowered them both to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she lay like a rag doll draped over his arms. He looked tearfully to Ginny who was in shock, looking between him and the Death Eaters with large round eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Remus looking at him in almost disbelief.  
  
"Help her, Remus," Harry pleaded.  
  
Remus swiftly took his wand and waved it over Hermione. _"Ennervate!"_  
  
Hermione remained unconscious. Remus tried again, more forcefully this time. "ENNERVATE!" But this brought no change.  
  
"Harry, let's try it together." Remus said quickly and Harry nodded.  
  
_"ENNERVATE!"_ they bellowed, both waving their wands, and Hermione began to stir.  
  
Harry gathered her to himself and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Thank God!" he breathed.  
  
"Wha—," Hermione began groggily but Harry cut her off. "Shhh...just rest for a bit. I've got you."  
  
Some of the surrounding noise and sights were beginning to seep through Harry's consciousness. He looked up to see Ron on his knees bent over Luna who was still lying on the ground but talking. Others were getting up slowly or already standing, looking at him as though he was from another planet.  
  
He saw Remus now standing by the prostrate Death Eaters that he had bound with ropes around their ankles and wrists. Mad Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt suddenly appeared a few feet from Remus and walked quickly over to where the three men lay on the ground. Fred and George appeared suddenly as well and after a conversation with Remus, all of them shot glances in his direction. Harry saw George notice Ron and Luna then hurry over to them. They seemed to be mostly okay and soon Ron was steadying Luna as they made their way over to where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny (who was getting to her feet) were.  
  
"Is she all right? What'd they hit her with?" Ron asked looking at Hermione who was seemingly becoming more and more aware of her surroundings.  
  
"She's conscious...I don't know—I want to get her home. Are you all right?" Ron and Luna nodded then Harry looked back at Hermione. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I-I don't think so." Her eyes turned fearfully to his. "I c-can't really m-move my arms or legs." It seemed to be a great effort for her to speak.  
  
"Hang on." Harry shifted his hands under her back and knees and then lifted her limp body as he stood up, struggling a bit but then finding his balance. Hermione couldn't even seem to muster the energy to put her arms around his neck. He walked with her over to Remus.  
  
"I'm taking her home," Harry said with a trembling voice as he began to turn towards the public Floo Network fireplaces.  
  
"Wait," growled Mad-Eye. "You can't just leave after all this...we need to talk to you."  
  
"I want to get Hermione out of here!" Harry said his voice rising. "I want to take her home!"  
  
Just then, Mad Eye's gaze moved suddenly to something directly behind Harry and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard Dumbledore's voice say quietly, "Surely you can speak with Harry later this evening, Alastor."  
  
Moody hesitated then nodded curtly and Harry turned to Dumbledore. "She was hit with two spells at the same time...I need to get her home."  
  
"Just a moment, Harry. Let me check her...she may need to go to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore focused on Hermione as he passed his wand slowly over her. "She's not critically injured, Harry," he said, his voice laced with relief. "You can go ahead and take her home. She just needs to rest and recover. Here," Dumbledore pulled a scrap piece of parchment from his robes, touched it with his wand and said, "_Portus._ Use this...just a moment." He motioned for Ron, Luna and Ginny to join them and bent to whisper something in Luna's ear. "All right, everyone get a hold." Harry met Ron's eyes and he nodded. Suddenly, he felt the familiar jerk and the buffeting of wind as they traveled to Grimmauld Place.  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
Harry hung on tightly to Hermione and tried to prepare himself for the jolting stop he knew was about to come. Sure enough, when his feet hit the drawing room floor, his knees almost buckled and he lost his balance but Ron and Luna quickly reached out and steadied him. He hurried over and sank down ungracefully on the couch still holding Hermione who had lapsed back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, his voice shaking, but her body remained limp and her eyes closed. _"Ennervate!"_ he said forcefully as he waved his wand over her once again.  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open and Harry saw her working to focus her vision. She smiled wanly as she appeared to recognize his face. Harry gathered her to his chest and bent his head 'til his forehead touched hers.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione whispered with difficulty but Harry shook his head at her. "She's fine. Please just rest...everyone's safe now."  
  
"Back so soon?" asked Mrs. Weasley walking into the drawing room her eyes sweeping curiously over the group gathered round the couch. "Why is Luna—" Her eyes went suddenly wide as she saw Harry and Hermione. "Good heavens, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny broke into sobs and flung herself into her mother's arms. "She's hurt because she pushed me out of the way!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's arms went automatically around Ginny but her eyes sought Ron's who hurriedly explained the events that led to their leaving Diagon Alley early.  
  
"My heavens! Is Remus still there, then?" she asked anxiously, still trying to soothe Ginny. Just then green flames rose up in the fireplace and Remus stepped out. He hurried to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She keeps losing consciousness—I don't know what to do," Harry said, his voice breaking as Hermione's eyes closed yet again.  
  
Remus clasped Harry on the shoulder. "She'll be all right, Harry...she just needs to rest like Dumbledore said," he said in calming tones. "Why don't you put her in her bed so she can be more comfortable?"  
  
"I hope the meeting tonight won't disturb her," Molly fretted.  
  
"I'll take her up to my room since I'm staying across the hall with Ron," Harry said.  
  
Remus nodded. "That'd be better."  
  
Harry struggled a bit to stand with Hermione. Remus and Ron hurried to help him up and brace him once he got to his feet.  
  
"Got her?"  
  
Harry nodded and started for the stairs. Remus hastily went ahead of Harry up the steps and opened the door while Ron and Luna followed behind him. Harry turned sideways and edged carefully through the door with Hermione. He then hesitated for a bit to allow Ron time to go quickly around him to the bed and pull back the covers while Luna removed the throw pillows. Harry placed Hermione gently on the bed, slid her shoes from her feet and then pulled the covers up around her.  
  
Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She'll be all right after some rest, mate."  
  
Harry nodded and then his eyes shot quickly to Ron and Luna as he suddenly remembered that they had been injured, too. "Are you guys okay? I'm sorry—I didn't mean to..."  
  
"We're fine," Luna reassured him softly as she gave his hand a quick clasp. "No harm done."  
  
"Well, let's go on down and let her sleep," Remus said, looking round at the others.  
  
"I'm staying here." Harry said firmly as he walked over and began dragging one of his armchairs to the side of the bed.  
  
Remus hesitated then nodded. "All right—hopefully we'll see you at dinner. Maybe Hermione will be recovered enough to eat something by then."  
  
Harry sat down as their steps retreated and heard the door close softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione..." Harry leaned forward in his chair to smooth her hair back from her face and felt a little jab in his side. His hand went to the pocket in his robe where he had put the box from the jewelry store and drew it out. Harry opened the lid and lifted the heart bracelet out and after looking at it for a bit, clasped it around Hermione's wrist. He sighed and then bent and laid his cheek in her outstretched hand. He could see that Hermione was sleeping peacefully but he was reliving the afternoon's attack and her injury at the Ministry in his mind. Harry shuddered against those memories and closed his eyes to stop his tears. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Thanks muchly for your feedback—makes my day. Here's some more.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Two  
**  
Harry slowly became aware of something moving against the side of his head. He opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling softly at him. She had turned over on her side with her face toward his and was running her fingers through his hair as his head still rested in her other hand.  
  
"Hi," she said with a quiet smile.  
  
Harry felt tears prickling his eyes as his throat constricted and he couldn't respond. She fixed her eyes on his and Harry knew she was seeing what he had seen—and feeling his fear and guilt at not having been able to protect her and at having hurt Ron and Luna in the process of stopping the Death Eaters.  
  
"Harry..." Eyes bright, she held out her other hand to him, silently beckoning. Harry turned his head slowly and kissed the palm of Hermione's hand then crawled onto the covers next to her and encircled her with his arms as she enclosed him in hers. He let the tears fall and could feel her soothing hand running up and down his back.  
  
"I'm all right, Harry..." Hermione whispered as he began to calm.  
  
"How many times will I have to watch as you're hurt and not be able to do anything?" Harry wiped his eyes.  
  
"Hopefully neither of us will ever have to watch again as the other gets hurt—or anyone else for that matter," she responded and kissed him softly. "So...what's this?" Hermione asked with a smile, bringing her arm up a bit to admire the bracelet.  
  
"Just something I saw today and thought of you." Harry answered quietly. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it, Harry. It's beautiful—thank you." She pulled him closer to her and caressed his lips with hers.  
  
Just then they heard a squeak of hinges and a gasp sounded through the room. Harry and Hermione froze then quickly broke apart and lifted their heads toward the noise. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway with a tray of food gaping at them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" She almost yelled at them.  
  
Shocked, neither Harry nor Hermione could seem to come up with any response and Harry heard footsteps running up the stairs. Remus appeared in the doorway behind Molly and took in the situation quickly.  
  
"Molly would you step out here with me for just a moment?" Remus took her by the arm and led her into the hallway, closing the door behind her.  
  
Harry and Hermione could hear Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice through the door exclaiming, "But I'll not allow that kind of 'goings on' in this house!"  
  
"Molly, I understand how you feel but it's not as though you found them..." Remus lowered his voice and they couldn't hear what he was saying although they had a good idea what it had to do with. Harry and Hermione's faces were growing red with embarrassment at being the subject of this conversation. Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to the floor. He could still hear Remus and Molly talking in low but heated tones outside his door. Gritting his teeth, he crossed the floor quickly and jerked the door open. Remus and Molly looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Would you both mind stepping in here?" Harry said in a low even voice. It wasn't an invitation. He stood back to allow them through then closed the door and cast an Imperturbable Charm on it. He turned to face the people he now thought of as his surrogate father and mother. Mrs. Weasley had put the tray of food down on the small table by the other armchair.  
  
"Now that we're somewhere a little more private for this discussion..." Harry said, eyeing Remus and Molly. "I want to make it clear before I begin that I love you both and mean no disrespect, but," and he let that word hang in the air for a moment, "I will not allow you to decide for Hermione and me what's right or wrong regarding our relationship—and especially in my house."  
  
Molly gaped at him once again. "But..."  
  
Remus held up his hand, "Let Harry finish, Molly," he said quietly.  
  
She rounded on him, "But they're still children!"  
  
"We're young, but we're not children. Hermione will be seventeen and of age next month," Harry said calmly as he walked back to stand beside Hermione, "and while I won't be until next summer, both of us have seen and dealt with things most grown wizards will never face. She and I care for each other deeply and we have for a long time, I think, even though we weren't aware how deep our feelings really were until very recently." He paused for a moment regarding Mrs. Weasley. "If it makes you feel better, what you saw was us trying to comfort one another after what happened today and a kiss—and we've never done any more than that. I realize that you care for both of us and you're coming from a 'parent' perspective. Please just realize that we're not children anymore. Please talk to us instead of about us."  
  
Molly wiped a tear with the hem of her apron and nodded, then walked to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle...it's just been a difficult afternoon, is all."  
  
"'Course," Harry said returning her hug.  
  
"You've all grown up so fast..." she went on a little tearily letting Harry go and smiling slightly at him and then at Hermione who was still resting on the bed. "Hard for a mother to get used to...well, I best be getting back down to dinner. I'm glad to see you're better, Hermione. Ginny will be happy to hear that, too." Molly said as she walked out the door and they heard her steps fade down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Remus said with a contrite smile. "I should've just come in and asked Molly to stay in here instead of taking her out in the hall where anyone could've heard us."  
  
"It's all right, Remus..." Harry shook his head dismissively.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, Dumbledore and Moody want a word with you after the meeting." Remus said. "It'll probably be in about two hours or so. I'll come up and get you when they're ready." He paused for a moment then continued. "That was a seriously powerful bit of magic you did this afternoon." He lifted his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I've ever seen anything like that before and I've seen my share. You'll be happy to know that Avery, Nott, and Dolohov are in custody and back in Azkaban, although who knows for how long this time..." Remus shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go and get some dinner before the meeting starts...glad you're better, Hermione." He turned and went back downstairs.  
  
Harry closed the door and walked back to Hermione. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I think you handled that very well."  
  
"I'm just so tired of being thought of and treated like I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts," Harry said, his voice tinged with frustration as he sat next to her on the bed. "I mean, after last year, you'd think they'd communicate with all of us a little more—and I guess to be fair they've been doing better but—"  
  
"It's something they're still getting used to, Harry." Hermione broke in softly. "They've been in the position of trying to protect you for so long that they're having trouble changing the way they think and react where you're concerned."  
  
"I know...you're right. But that whole situation just now was a little embarrassing and I wonder who heard what they were saying when they were out in the hall."  
  
"I certainly don't want to be known as the 'scarlet woman'," Hermione grinned.  
  
Harry snorted and shook his head but then grinned back at her. "Well, you know if you've already got the reputation, we may as well—"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Just kidding—sort of!" he said rubbing the spot where Hermione had gotten him.  
  
"You deserved that," she said with another grin. "But seriously, while I obviously wouldn't mind for you to be the one to...introduce me to that, I'm not sure I'm ready to go there yet."  
  
"Neither of us is going anywhere the other isn't ready to go." Harry leaned in and gave her a smacking kiss. "Now, how about I bring that food tray over here."  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
Harry was watching Hermione sleep when he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door. He crossed the room quietly and opened the door to find Remus.  
  
"How is she?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Sleeping right now. She ate some but got tired again."  
  
"Do you think you can leave her for a bit?" Remus asked hesitantly. "Dumbledore and Mad-Eye have finished talking to Ron and me and they're wanting to speak with you for a moment."  
  
"Can someone sit with Hermione while I'm gone? I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up."  
  
"I'll ask Molly or Luna. I think it would upset Ginny."  
  
Harry nodded. "All right. I'll come down as soon as one of them comes up, then."  
  
Remus turned and hurried back down the stairs and soon Harry heard softer footsteps on the landing below and saw Luna gliding up the stairs.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked quietly, laying a hand softly on his arm.  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks for staying with her—I'll be right back."  
  
He watched as Luna settled in the chair by the bed, then closed the door and turned to go and find Dumbledore and Moody.  
  
Remus was waiting for him on the landing below. There seemed to be quite a few of the Order still in the drawing room, all talking in little clusters and some munching on snacks from silver trays positioned throughout the room. Harry spotted the two men he was looking for speaking with several others in low tones by the window. As he crossed to them, Dumbledore lifted his eyes to Harry's and clasped Moody's shoulder as though to alert him to Harry's entrance. The two men excused themselves from their group and met Harry and Remus in the middle of the room. Dumbledore beckoned Ron to follow as well.  
  
"I think it would be best if we went to the dining room," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
The others nodded and they followed him down the stairs. Dumbledore opened the door, lighted the lamps and conjured some plump armchairs. "Please..." He gestured to the seats and the others sat down.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I believe Alastor has some questions he needs to ask about what happened this afternoon."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Moody.  
  
Mad-Eye cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I want you to tell me what you observed this afternoon. Be as detailed as possible."  
  
Harry recalled as completely as he could the events that had happened that afternoon beginning with his standing on the steps of Gringott's waiting on Remus and ending with them taking the Portkey back to Grimmauld Place. Harry slumped back in his chair when he had finished.  
  
"Do you remember what magic you used against the Death Eaters?" Moody's magical eye was fixed on Harry along with his regular one.  
  
"I remember doing it but I have no idea what it was," Harry shook his head, looking at his knees. "It was like something just burst out of me—it looked a like...like a traveling wave of air. And it knocked people and things over as it went." Harry's head shot up suddenly, his eyes going from Moody to Dumbledore. "I know it knocked Ron and Luna back—did I hurt anyone else?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Dumbledore answered him quickly. "There are a few others who have some bumps and bruises but no lasting injuries. They were quite understanding and happy that the Death Eaters had been stopped."  
  
"What about the things outside the shops?" Harry went on. "I'll pay for whatever damage I caused."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head with a slight smile. "It's been taken care of, Harry. Don't worry."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, Harry but what color were the spells that hit Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes trying to remember. "I think one was blue and the other was white." He opened his eyes quickly, not wanting to see the rest.  
  
"How is she feeling?"  
  
"Better now after sleeping and eating a bit but she fell asleep again and was still asleep when I came down. Luna's with her now." Harry glanced at Ron and he nodded that he knew.  
  
"Would I be correct in thinking that your relationship with Miss Granger has changed?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks warm a bit.  
  
"Very good. Now one more thing that we need to discuss..." Dumbledore leaned forward a bit in his chair. "As both of you know, you received ratings of 'Exceeds Expectations' in your Potions examinations. While these are good marks, as you probably know, Professor Snape usually requires that students receive marks of 'Outstanding' in order to continue in his advanced classes. However, I have spoken with him and he has graciously agreed to allow both of you to continue as you will need Professor Snape's courses to be considered for Auror training after you complete your education at Hogwarts." The look on Dumbledore's face grew serious. "I'm sure that you'll both work hard in his classes and prove yourselves worthy of his time and effort to teach you."  
  
Harry and Ron both nodded quickly. Although Harry was relieved to be able to take Potions as he did need it to be considered for Auror training, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at having to spend yet more time with Snape who was probably quite irritated, angry even, that he was being made to bend his rules and especially for Harry.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore rising, "I think we've covered everything we need to for now and I for one want to see if there are any of those lemon squares left upstairs." He and Moody went back upstairs.  
  
Ron said in a low voice, "I'm thankful to Dumbledore for getting us in Potions but I bet Snape is going to be even more awful than usual since he was forced to take us." He shivered involuntarily.  
  
Harry nodded disgustedly. "At least it won't be every day..."  
  
Remus looked at Harry and Ron. "I know Snape has been...less than fair to you both and especially to Harry but you've got to do your best to get along in his classes. I don't know what else to tell you—Snape's treatment of you probably will be worse, but—"  
  
"I just wish he could get around the fact that I look like one of his worst school-time enemies and see that I'm a separate person!" Harry said frustrated, running his hand through his hair. "I want to learn—I try to learn but he...he hates me—and not for anything I've done. And you should have heard him needling Sirius about his not being useful to the Order! He knew how much that bothered him."  
  
"If James...if we had had any idea how far-reaching our actions would be...it all seemed so insignificant back then." Remus shook his head, casting his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Remus, this isn't anyone's fault but Snape's," Ron said heatedly. "He's bloody-well grown now, isn't he? His behavior is his choice and if he chooses to be a pathetic git, so be it. Harry and I can work around it like we always have."  
  
"Yes, he's an adult and should act like one," Remus said grimly. "But, he was very poorly treated and sometimes that's hard for people to overcome."  
  
"I know he was poorly treated—I saw it," Harry objected. "But he's seen that my life hasn't been a picnic, either. I guess he's just happy to add to it."  
  
Remus sighed. "I don't know what to tell you Harry. Just do the best you can."  
  
"I will—I just hope it's good enough." Harry turned on his heel and strode out into the entrance hall but stopped short as he saw the topic of their conversation standing near the side table with a look of disdain on his face.  
  
"Wallowing, Potter?"  
  
Harry regarded him with narrowed eyes. "Not any more than you..." he paused deliberately. "Sir."  
  
"Watch your manners, Potter," Snape said silkily. "You are taking Potions this next school year only by my permission."  
  
Harry regarded Snape coolly. "And you are in my home only by my permission." He heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry," Remus breathed, "this isn't the way."  
  
"Then what is?" Harry snarled back. "He can't or won't see past my exterior and I can't go back and change what my father did."  
  
"Oh, I don't need to see past anything." Snape's lip curled. "So very much like your father, Potter—needing special attention, believing yourself to be above others, and—"  
  
"Severus," Remus interjected and his voice held a warning.  
  
"No, let him blather on," Harry said through his teeth, advancing rapidly on Snape without realizing it. "He obviously needs to work through something." Harry was almost nose to nose with Snape when felt hands grab his arms as Ron pushed between Harry and Snape trying to force them apart.  
  
Harry laughed sardonically in Snape's livid face. "Is this scene a bit too familiar, Professor? Maybe you should ask yourself, 'Is it everyone else...or just me?' Oh, and for the record, while I do appreciate your letting us into your class, I'm not going to take any of your foul treatment anymore. I'm sick of your setting me up to fail! Whose side are you _really_ on anyway? Dumbledore may trust you but I sure can't see the reason why."  
  
Harry jerked his arms out of Remus' grasp, strode around Ron and Snape and made his way upstairs barely containing himself until he got to the room he was sharing with Ron. Harry walked over to the side of his bed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Damn him!" Harry yelled and suddenly drove his fist hard through his headboard. "Aaagh!" He swore viciously now holding his injured knuckles tightly with his good hand. He felt a sticky warmth as they began to bleed.  
  
"Harry?" Ron stood in the doorway his eyebrows raised.  
  
_"What?"_ Harry ground out still clutching his hand but trying to keep it out of sight.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah...just great."  
  
"Remus is talking to him."  
  
"Whatever." Harry lifted a shoulder indifferently.  
  
"Look, he's a git and he likes it when he can hurt you somehow."  
  
"Don't you think I know that by now? What I want to know is _why_?" Harry rounded on Ron whose eyes went big as he saw the bed and Harry's hand.  
  
"Blimey, Harry! Did you break your hand?" Ron hurried toward him to look.  
  
"Dunno," Harry muttered as he shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"The headboard's certainly worse for wear." Ron pointed his wand at the damage. "Reparo!"  
  
"Well, I don't think our year in Potions is going to be any easier now," Ron said turning back to Harry, his lips quirked in a slight smile.  
  
"Sod off, Ron," Harry said wearily then grimaced at his now-throbbing hand.  
  
"Yeah, you're my favorite person, too. C'mon let's go and let mum look at your hand." 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Hope you all are having a good weekend. I keep getting questions about Hermione being older in my fic than she should be. I also keep hearing that JKR has confirmed that Hermione is younger than Harry. I keep asking people to point me to the interview or whatever piece of information this came from but haven't received any follow-up about it. I have no problem with this and will gladly change my mind and my fic if I need to. If anyone knows where JKR says this, please let me know. I would be glad for Hermione to be younger by a few months because that would take the wind out of the sails of those who think Harry and Hermione are brother and sister, which I think is a load of tosh! :) Thanks again to everyone who's reading and double thanks to my reviewers—you make a difference. Also, hello to the Portkey people sneaking over here to read ahead. ;-) ::laughing because I've done the same thing::  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Three  
**  
Harry let Ron take the lead as they headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Dobby were still cleaning up after the meeting. As they neared the landing that led to the entry hall they heard heated voices speaking in low tones. Harry stopped in his tracks to avoid the arm Ron had flung out as he stopped short in the middle of the staircase. It was obviously Remus and Snape still having words. Ron glanced back at Harry who nodded and they continued slowly down the stairs, the voices growing more audible with every step. They stopped on the tread second from the bottom trying to stay out of sight.  
  
"...yes, but you can't deny how irresponsible he is!" Snape hissed. "He put his friends and the members of the Order in danger becau—"  
  
"We've been over this, Severus!" Remus interjected sounding extremely frustrated. "All right, he acted impulsively but he did try to contact Sirius—he had no way of knowing that Kreacher was lying to him. Dumbledore wasn't available and neither was McGonagal. He couldn't be sure that you were helping him because you've never given him any reason to trust you!" Remus' voice lowered to a growl. "Talk about _irresponsible_—your stopping his Occlumency lessons just because you were embarrassed pretty much takes the cake. You better than anyone knew the importance of Harry learning those skills! And yet, you were a less than helpful teacher the whole time from what I hear."  
  
"He was and is a pitiful student," Snape spat back. "He had absolutely no desire to learn Occlumency! He _wanted_ to see those visions—wanted to be the hero. And look where it got him and the rest of the students. He's a danger to his friends and to the Order unless he can control himself."  
  
Harry leaned heavily on the wall beside him as Ron tensed and scowled in the general direction of the two men talking and moved as though to continue down the stairs. Harry put a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder trying not to get blood on Ron's jumper and gave a weary shake of his head. Ron's scowl turned briefly to Harry but he remained where he was.  
  
"Severus, _we_ created the danger by not telling Harry the truth about the prophecy," Remus returned fiercely. "If he had known, Voldemort would have never been able to trick him like that and that night at the Ministry never would have happened."  
  
"Think what you like, Lupin," Snape's voice was filled with derision. "But I know what I've seen for the past five years. Potter's a fool who fancies himself above everything and everyone just like his father and Black—and look where it got them." Snape snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if Potter ended up the same wa—"  
  
Harry heard two quick steps and a muffled thud as something collided with the wall. He and Ron leaned forward slightly, peering around the corner into the entryway. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Remus snarling in Snape's face and holding him against the wall by his neck. Snape looked as if he was barely standing on the tips of his toes.  
  
"You filthy...you pitiful...you..." the look on Remus' normally kind face was one Harry had never seen before and the voice Harry heard could have splintered steel. "I'm going to let go of you in just a moment...and when I do, if you're wise, you'll walk out that door and never return to this house again."  
  
Remus held Snape for a second longer then released him roughly and stepped back, his breathing audible. Snape's expression was ugly and he seemed to want to carry on but Remus cut him off, his teeth bared as he suddenly pointed at the door. "Leave. Now."  
  
After a long moment, Snape turned with a snap of his cloak, wrenched the front door open and strode out into the night. The door closed sharply behind him and Remus stood stiffly staring at it until he heard the floor creak as Ron and Harry stepped onto the landing.  
  
"Are you all right, Remus?" Harry asked quietly as Remus turned quickly away from the door.  
  
"Did you hear all that?" Remus asked almost harshly.  
  
"Some...sorry," Harry said not meeting Remus' eyes.  
  
Remus raked a shaking hand through his hair. "No...I'm sorry. Sorry you had to hear what he said and sorry for how I handled it."  
  
"He deserved what he got," said Ron with narrowed eyes.  
  
Remus shook his head and strode stiffly past Ron as he said, "I need a moment...I'll talk with you later, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and stepped quickly aside so that Remus could continue up the stairs. He watched Remus' back retreat up the steps then turned slowly to meet Ron's uneasy gaze. A noise on the landing above made him look back up and he saw Tonks looking perplexedly up the second flight of stairs then she turned and looking down, saw Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" She said barely loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
"Snape," Harry replied quietly. "He and Remus..."  
  
Tonks cut him off with a nod and hurried up the stairs.  
  
vvvvvvvv

Mrs. Weasley shook her head disapprovingly as she applied some salve to Harry's knuckles. "I know you have problems getting along with Professor Snape but you just can't..."  
  
"Mum," Ron interrupted quietly, "You haven't seen the way he treats Harry. He's awful to all the Gryffindors but he's especially nasty to Harry and it started in our first class before he even knew him. Snape's always had it in for him for some reason and..." Ron looked at Harry as though he just remembered something. "What did you and Remus mean when you were talking about your father and Snape being enemies at Hogwarts?"  
  
"They were in the same year at school...they pretty much hated each other," Harry said quietly then paused not wanting to say too much about the memory he had seen that still bothered him. "I don't know why but the Marauders and Snape never got along and Snape usually came out the worse for it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley waved her wand over Harry's hand. He felt warmth spread through his fingers and palm and then the pain was gone and his hand looked back to normal.  
  
"There. That should do it," she said briskly examining his hand then looked up at Harry and her gaze softened. "Better now?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said testing his hand by opening and closing his fist a few times.  
  
She nodded back at Harry then turned to put the medicines away.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way quietly back upstairs to Harry's room. They found Hermione sitting up against some pillows and talking earnestly with Luna. She stopped abruptly when she saw the boys and smiled. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed by Hermione taking her hand gently in his.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
"Loads better," she responded with a smile. "So how did your talk with Dumbledore go?"  
  
"Well enough..." Harry replied glancing at Ron who nodded. "We've both been allowed into Snape's N.E.W.T. Potions class even though we didn't achieve Outstanding O.W.L.s."  
  
"I'm sure that made Snape happy," Hermione replied dryly.  
  
"Yeah, _real_ hap..." Ron started but was cut off by a look from Harry.  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking sharply from Ron to Harry. "Did you see him?"  
  
Harry sighed and scowled at Ron. "We saw him."  
  
"And?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
Harry bent his head slightly to study the patterns on the comforter. "We had words...and then he and Remus fought."  
  
"Yeah, you should've heard what Harry said to him...and then Remus..." Ron began to gloat, but at Harry's look the smirk slid off his face but he continued lamely, "Well, it really—" Luna covered his mouth with her hand for a moment.  
  
"I think we'd better go now," she said in her gentle voice as she tugged Ron towards the door. "We'll see you in a bit." Ron glanced back and shrugged weakly as he let himself be led out into the hall and the door closed behind them.  
  
Harry turned to see Hermione smiling slightly in the direction of the door. But when she turned her eyes back to him, her face was serious.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Harry glumly recounted the scene and what had happened afterward. To his surprise, Hermione didn't say anything for a bit. Then she sighed.  
  
"What a day...I'm sorry Snape's so awful to you, Harry," she picked up his hand and examined it. "Looks as though Mrs. Weasley did a nice job patching you up." Hermione tugged his hand pulling him closer and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned in to her and put his arms around her, too, feeling a lovely comfort in her warmth, her touch. He rested in her embrace for a long while, gathering the peace she offered to him, hoping that she was feeling the same.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said softly as he lifted his head a bit to look into her eyes.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"I—"  
  
Their heads turned towards the door as a knock sounded and Harry heard a soft sigh behind him as he got up to open it. Remus and Tonks were standing in the hall. "Can I have a word with you?" Remus asked, looking a bit haggard.  
  
Harry nodded and stepped back, silently inviting them into the room. Remus strode in, took hold of the other armchair and dragged it next to the one by the bed for Tonks and sat down beside her. Harry sat back down on the edge of the bed by Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Remus began as Tonks reached across to cover his hand with hers. "I want to apologize for what you saw earlier tonight. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."  
  
"I heard what Snape said about my dad, Sirius, and me." Harry's expression hardened. "I don't think you were out of line at all—it's like he was gloating about them dying—and hoping the same for me. I know Dumbledore trusts him but I can't figure out why. Do you have any idea?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "I have a guess but I'm not sure...I have my own doubts about Snape but I trust Dumbledore, too."  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me why he hated my dad so much—still hates him to this day so much that he can't seem to stand to even look at me?"  
  
Remus sighed, glanced at Tonks who nodded slightly and then turned his gaze back to Harry. "Harry, Snape had feelings for your mother—maybe still does."  
  
Harry went very still. "He..._what?_" he whispered in disbelief. "But I saw how he treated her...he said awful things to her. Called her a 'Mudblood'..."  
  
"From what I've gathered, he hid his feelings as best he could. His Slytherin friends would've run him into the ground about it. He sent a few anonymous letters to Lily our fifth year and more in our sixth year. She finally caught him and he admitted his feelings to her. Of course, she didn't return them but let him down as easily as she could. Snape changed—became even worse—after that." Remus shook his head. "His hatred for James grew horribly after he learned that your dad and Lily were together in our seventh year and, as you can imagine, Sirius lost no chance to goad Severus about it. Every time Snape sees you, he sees Lily's eyes looking at him out of your father's face. At Hogwarts, you're probably a daily reminder to him of what he could never have and who took it from him."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He felt almost nauseous with this new information swirling in his head. "So then," he finally managed, "what's your guess about why Dumbledore trusts Snape?"  
  
"I can't be sure but I think he's the one who alerted Dumbledore that Voldemort was after you and your parents—that Voldemort had chosen to regard you as his possible downfall instead of Neville."  
  
"Because of how he felt about my mum?"  
  
"I think so. If it was Snape, he risked everything in telling Dumbledore. If he is true to the Order, he's still risking everything."  
  
Harry sat for a moment taking this in. He turned to Hermione who was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and concern. She reached for his hand and enclosed it in both of hers.  
  
Harry turned back to Remus and said quietly, "Well, that would explain a lot."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Did you bring this up when you were trying to talk with him tonight?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. It infuriated him. Said that it had nothing whatsoever to do with anything."  
  
"Poor Professor Snape," said Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began slowly, "imagine that the person you love with all your heart is just beyond your reach. And you're forced to watch the separation grow impossibly wider as time goes by but it's not that way in your heart. In your heart, you're still holding that person close. Maybe even closer than before but it doesn't make any difference. After awhile, sorrow and grief can turn into hate and then bitterness."  
  
Harry struggled to come up with words. "But...he's been such a ...nightmare—and not just when the Slytherins were watching." Harry looked at Remus. "Why would you want to mistreat the child of the person you loved? Especially knowing what he knows about my life...why would he act like he does toward me? He's not the only one who lost my mum."  
  
Remus sighed and shook his head. "I hate to use a cliché for this but misery loves company. Snape doesn't exactly spread cheer to anyone. I'd think something was wrong with him if he acted happy. I've never seen him truly smile. Ever."  
  
Harry had so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn't seem to grab a hold of just one. "But if he...why can't he just...I just want him to..." He realized he was jibbering and stopped to collect his thoughts then tried again. "Why couldn't he give me a chance? Just as 'Harry' and not 'James' son'," Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Probably because of what I said before. You look so much like your father, Harry..." Remus smiled wryly. "Remember when Molly accused Sirius of losing sight that you weren't your father?" Harry nodded and Remus went on, "I think she got the wrong person."  
  
"So it would seem," Harry replied. "Well, I'm not going to hold my breath that he'll change. I just hope that I can make it through his N.E.W.T. level Potions classes."  
  
Remus nodded and Tonks changed the subject. "How are you, Hermione?"  
  
"Still a bit tired but pretty much back to normal, thanks, Tonks," she responded. "Those spells seemed to take all my energy but I'm rested now and feeling better."  
  
Remus nodded. "Good to hear. You gave us a bit of a fright when we couldn't revive you right at first."  
  
"I can't remember anything after Harry yelled but I did see what happened in his memory of it."  
  
"Well, the Death Eaters are back in Azkaban until the next time they escape." Tonks paused. "Harry, can you think of anyone outside your group who knew you were in Diagon Alley today?"  
  
"Just the goblins at Gringott's...I had to show them my scar, remember?" Harry looked at Remus. "The first one didn't believe it was me until he saw it because of the blond hair and all."  
  
Remus shook his head and made a noise of frustration. "How could I have forgotten that? Alastor asked me about that earlier today but I didn't think of them." He started to rise and looked at Tonks. "We need to tell Dumbledore if he's still here." They walked quickly to the door and then Remus turned back briefly. "Oh, and I need to let Luna know that her father sent word that he wants her to floo home by eight."  
  
"We'll tell her." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Thanks." Remus closed the door behind them.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "You feel like going downstairs?"  
  
"I think so. I'd like to say goodbye to Luna before she has to go home."  
  
"What were you talking about with her when Ron and I came in earlier? You looked pretty serious."  
  
"Oh...just girl talk." Hermione lifted a shoulder and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Right." Harry smiled. "Looked a little more important than just 'girl talk' from what I saw."  
  
"Well, nosy," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was trying to encourage her about Ron. She told me how he helped her this afternoon after...well after she got knocked down when you attacked the Death Eaters." Harry's eyes cast down and Hermione clasped one of his hands saying hastily, "Now don't feel badly about that—you couldn't help it. You had no idea that was going to happen and it did stop the Death Eaters before they could hurt anybody else. The others just got bumps and bruises. They could have been injured far worse or even killed if you hadn't—"  
  
"All right...thanks," Harry interrupted her gently, still not meeting her eyes. "Why don't we go on downstairs?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, squeezing his hand. "I shouldn't have said it like that..."  
  
"No, it's okay," Harry lifted his eyes to hers. "This is probably the way it's going to be from here on out. The second war is getting ready to start like you said on the train ride home from Hogwarts. I expect we'll see more of what we saw this afternoon. More of our friends injured or... It's going to get worse...much worse. Maybe due to bad luck or even because of horrible choices that'll have to be made." Harry leaned forward resting his forehead against Hermione's. "I wish I could just stay right here with you..." he whispered joining his other hand with hers between them; feeling her tears fall on his fingers, "keep you—keep all of us safe."


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**A/N:** Thanks to **Hikaru Ceres, Hermione Rae, The-Boy-Who-Lived2 and Meqsleeps** for the info about Hermione's age. My apologies for the goof! I stand corrected and will change that in my fic (and my mind :)). Thanks also to all those who commented and welcome to those of you who are new readers.  
  
**GwEnEth**- Thanks for your kind words! The reasons I believe that my fic won't be anything like book six are this: I think Harry will run based on what I said before, JKR has never failed to surprise me, and last, but most important, her ability and imagination is so very superior to mine that I know her story will be awesomely different—and I am on pins and needles to finally read it. Hopefully, that will be soon! As for R/H happening, maybe it will for a time but I think things will end up H/Hr. Go and read the theories and essays on and maybe it'll make you feel better if you like H/Hr.

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
**  
A little later, Harry helped Hermione down the stairs to the drawing room where Ron, Luna, and Ginny were sitting by the fire. Ron was by Luna on the couch and had his feet propped on the ottoman. His head was tilted back so that he could look at the cloudy sky, which was stained beautifully by the setting sun. Luna was talking with Ginny but they stopped when they noticed Harry and Hermione. Ginny jumped up and went quickly to throw her arms around Hermione.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny almost shrieked but then added more softly, "You shouldn't have done that...but thank you."  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny," Hermione said, patting her back soothingly. "Don't worry." Then Hermione laughed a bit as she gently prized Ginny's arms from around her. "I'm not sure I even realized I was pushing you down—it happened so fast. But I'm glad I did. No sense in both of getting cursed."  
  
Ginny shook her head, led Hermione to one of the armchairs and then sat back down by Luna on the couch. Harry sat on the ottoman in front of Hermione, pulled her feet up into his lap and absentmindedly began to massage her feet.  
  
"Oh, Luna," Hermione remembered. "Remus said that your dad wanted you to floo home by eight."  
  
"Yeah, Remus stuck his head in here just a bit ago and told her," Ron said.  
  
"Where is Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I think he and Tonks are downstairs with Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, and Mad Eye talking about Order stuff."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I guess it's about time for me to go," Luna said softly, looking at her watch, and stood up.  
  
The others stood up, too, to wish her good night. She hugged Hermione, Ginny, and Harry then turned to Ron.  
  
"Thank you, again Ron," Luna said as she took his hand and leaned forward rising on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the cheek.  
  
"Er...you're welcome—glad you're okay," Ron stammered, his face had gone pink and it was spreading to the tips of his ears.  
  
Luna smiled, released Ron's hand and turned to the fireplace. Soon, she was gone and the green flames were ebbing. Hermione nudged Harry and cut her eyes to Ron who was standing still staring into the flames. Unfortunately, Ginny noticed, too.  
  
"Ron!" She laughed elbowing him. "I think you've got it bad."  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione warned quietly.  
  
"What?" Ron said, startled out of his trance.  
  
"_Luna,_ you idiot...I think you've got it bad for Luna," Ginny grinned at him either not hearing or just downright ignoring Hermione.  
  
Ron regarded her silently for a moment, his expression unreadable, then shrugged slightly and walked from the room. His footsteps hurried up the stairs and they heard a door close above them.  
  
"What's he on about?" Ginny asked perplexedly looking out the door Ron had just gone through then to Harry and Hermione. "I was just teasing."  
  
"Some other things have happened recently," Hermione answered quietly. "I don't think Ron's ready to joke about whatever he's feeling right now."  
  
"What're you talking about?" Ginny asked, truly concerned.  
  
"I think you need to hear it from him," Harry replied, "if he wants to talk about it. But it wouldn't be right for us to discuss it without his permission."  
  
Ginny nodded but Harry could tell that she was unhappy at being left out. She talked with them for a bit but excused herself shortly after saying that she was tired and went to her room. Harry could tell that Hermione was growing tired, too.  
  
"Sleepy?" he asked as he took her hand and tugged her gently down on the couch with him.  
  
She nodded and then leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "It seems like I was robbed of my energy by those spells. It comes back when I rest—like my body's recharging or something. Maybe I'll be back to full force tomorrow after a good night's sleep."  
  
"Do y'want to sleep in my bedroom tonight so you won't be disturbed? We'll let you sleep late, if you like." Harry said.  
  
"That sounds nice...you know what the best thing about your bed is?"  
  
Harry shook his head looking at her questioningly.  
  
"It has your scent," Hermione said softly, snuggling closer to him. "I like it."  
  
"Really?" Harry smiled slightly, snuggling back. "So what do I smell like?"  
  
Hermione smiled back and shrugged. "I don't know...just you. Really good."  
  
"Well, this may sound stupid, but to me you smell like happiness," Harry replied softly.  
  
Hermione turned slightly to look him fully in the face, her smile blossoming. "I think that's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."  
  
"Well, it's the truth but you're welcome," Harry felt his face warming a bit. "Now lets get you back upstairs so you can rest and I can check on Ron."  
  
vvvvvvvv

"HERMIONE, GET DOWN!" Harry yelled. He tried to run towards the girls but he couldn't get his feet to move. He seemed to be rooted to the spot. His arms would no longer obey him. He couldn't get to his wand. Terrified, he saw the Death Eaters take aim. The destruction began. Harry was forced to watch, struggling against his invisible bonds, as flashing volleys of green jets flew around him. People all around began falling to the ground. "NO!" He roared in panic trying with all his might to move as he saw Hermione and Ginny fall to the ground then Ron and Luna. "NO...No...no..." he sobbed, horrified. His scar was on fire, the pain scorching its way through his brain. He could hear someone's hoarse screams then realized it was his voice. He watched in horror as, one by one, others in the crowd of people met the same fate. Then he heard Remus yelling from somewhere behind him. "NO!" He sobbed again frantically fighting to make his muscles work. "RUN, REMUS!" But he felt the whoosh of air as a green flash passed him and a moment later heard a dull thud. Although he couldn't turn, he knew that Remus was lying dead on the ground not far behind him. He could see Hermione's motionless body sprawled on the cobblestones and Ron's not far from hers, their eyes staring at nothing.  
  
The Death Eaters turned towards him. He was still frozen in place unable to move; left standing amid the carnage and smoking debris. "Go ahead, finish me!" he gasped out brokenly between his sobs, closing his eyes as his scar throbbed horribly again. "I don't want to be left here alone!"  
  
"Ah, but that is the way the Dark Lord wants it for now, Harry Potter. He'll deal with you later." Harry's eyes shot open as he heard the unmistakably amused drawl of Lucius Malfoy as the Death Eaters came closer, their eyes glinting maliciously through the holes in their hoods. Then with a sudden swish of their cloaks, they disappeared. Harry, his chest heaving, sobs tearing his throat, could see the bodies of his friends, those whom he loved, the life gone from them, now empty shells. He felt as thought his spirit had torn itself from his body, escaping with the others. Then without warning, the control over his muscles was released and he fell hard to his knees then to all fours. Harry crawled instinctively to Hermione and when he reached her, he fell beside her pulling her cold body to his sobbing against it. "WHY?" His choked cries racking his body, "WHY, GOD, _WHY?_"  
  
Harry heard a popping noise and then felt hands on his arms trying to wrench his hands from Hermione's body. "Let go!"  
  
But he held on tighter.  
  
_"Let go, Harry! I'm trying to help you! Wake up!"  
_  
Harry sat straight up and his head connected with something hard. As he grabbed his head, he saw stars flashing in front of his eyes in the darkness and heard a yelp to match his own.  
  
"Oww! Blimey, Harry!" Harry could see a faint outline of someone rubbing his head and realized it was Ron. "That was one whopper of a dream you were having, mate," he said still gritting his teeth from the pain of their skulls clashing. "I've been trying to wake you for almost a minute now."  
  
Harry was starting to get his bearings and realized he was in his bed but he could feel his chest still heaving a bit and hoped he wasn't going to be sick. "Sorry, Ron," he said breathlessly, holding his forehead with one hand and mopping at his eyes with the back of his other hand.  
  
"That one was almost as bad as the one you had when Dad was attacked from what I could tell...what was going on?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes then opened them quickly when scenes began to play across his mind again. "We were in Diagon Alley just like earlier today and the Death Eaters attacked. But this time, I was powerless to help anyone." He looked up at Ron's face and said quietly, "I had to stand and watch as everyone around me—as all of you died...then I was alone and that's what Voldemort wanted." Harry drew his legs up, and wrapped his arms around them as he rested his forehead on top of his knees.  
  
Ron sat down heavily on the edge of his bed across from Harry and was silent for a long moment. "I can't imagine anything worse," he finally said quietly then got back up. "Hang on, mate, I'll be right back."  
  
Harry heard him pad softly across the room, open the door and walk out. In a bit, he heard two pairs of feet coming back in the bedroom. Harry lifted his head to see Hermione hurrying over to him, her white gown billowing behind her. She quickly sat on the bed in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't help it—when he felt her warm body against his, his chest begin to heave and sobs fought their way up his throat.  
  
"Hermione..." he gasped brokenly and couldn't continue.  
  
"Shhh," she said running her hands up and down his back gently. "It's all right now, Harry," she whispered, her cheek against his. "We're here and we're all right."  
  
Harry gratefully heard Ron cast a silencing spell around the room. He felt his mattress sag as Ron sat down behind him and clasped a hand to his shoulder. Harry's sobs began to quiet and he was able to calm down a bit. He realized Hermione's body was shaking against his and he lifted his head and reached his arms around her.  
  
"I can't go through all this and end up alone again in the end," Harry whispered.  
  
"It won't be that way, Harry," Ron tried to say reassuringly.  
  
"You can't promise me that, Ron," Harry answered almost harshly, releasing Hermione and turning to look at him.  
  
"No...but—"  
  
"Then it's a possibility that I'll lose everyone, isn't it?"  
  
Ron was silent.  
  
"And if that happens, I'm not going to be able to say, 'Well, I'm just so thankful for the time I had with those people,' and go on with my life." Harry's voice was rising with every word and turned to look at Hermione. "I don't want to be robbed of anyone else...I couldn't live with it. If you both aren't with me, I don't want to be The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again!" He broke off as a sob hitched in his throat and more threatened to follow as Hermione put her arms around him again. Harry saw Hermione's tear-filled eyes go from him to Ron and the three sat together in silence as Harry tried to calm himself. After a while, Hermione released him and stood up slowly saying hesitantly, "Do you think you can rest a bit now, Harry?"  
  
Harry reached out grasping at her hand. "Stay with me," he said sliding over to make room for her on his bed.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron who nodded.  
  
Ron stood up. "I'll just go and sleep across the hall, then," he said, a hint of sadness appearing fleetingly in his eyes before he turned and walked to the door.  
  
"No...why're you leaving? We've all slept in the same room before," Harry said, his forehead furrowed.  
  
"Don't you think this would feel a bit awkward—now?" Ron had stopped, turning back at Harry's words and his eyes cut meaningfully to Hermione.  
  
"But...yeah...all right," Harry nodded resignedly. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
"He's a good friend," Hermione said softly as she sat back down next to Harry and ran a hand gently up and down his back.  
  
Harry was silent for a bit then said, "He's feeling left out. I hate that." Then he added almost wistfully, "Things used to seem so simple just a few years ago, but now..."  
  
"Things change as we get older," Hermione said quietly. "I don't guess it gets any easier from here on out." She circled her arms back around him and he leaned into her comforting embrace as he enclosed her in his arms. It felt so wonderful to be with her like this—amazing and peaceful at the same time. He remembered what it had felt like in his dream holding her cold lifeless body and shivered.  
  
"You okay?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry nodded and leaned back a bit so he could look her in the eyes. He saw Hermione's expression become questioning as she noted the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
Harry heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her eyes start to shine again with tears. "What...what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione sniffed a little and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. It's just...hearing you say it for the first time after wanting it for so long. I love you too, Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione...I guess I'm not used to saying it...or very comfortable saying it. The last time I heard those words before you said them was probably the day I lost my mum and dad."  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione said sadly, smoothing his damp hair back from his face with her hand. "You deserved to hear them so much more than you did. Don't worry—I know how you feel about me—you show it in other ways. But it's lovely to hear the words, too."  
  
"Then I'll try to get more comfortable with them," Harry promised with a small smile. "I rather like hearing the words from you, too. I'm so thankful to have you." His smile fell away and his expression turned serious. "Please stay with me..."  
  
"I am...I'm right here." Hermione reassured him.  
  
"No...stay with me, Hermione." His eyes were more intense than she'd ever seen them.  
  
She gazed at him, puzzled, but after a bit she nodded, comprehending and said softly, "I will, Harry."  
  
Harry pulled her closer for a moment. "Let's try and get some rest, then," he whispered releasing her to lift his covers so she could slide in beside him. Hermione shifted to lie on her stomach with her face turned toward Harry and a hand tucked underneath her cheek. Harry turned on his stomach, too, ending up with one side of his chest lightly covering part of her back, his arm across her middle. Their legs tangled a bit. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione caressed his lips softly with hers and they soon fell asleep comforted in each other's warmth.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, so there was the "L" word. ::grins::


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**A/N:** Okay, my lovely peeps—this is it. Finally, the last chapter. I am working on the epilogue now and will post as soon as I can. I will post the different take on chapter sixteen tomorrow.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone home along with Ginny but Ron and Hermione stayed at Grimmauld Place with Harry still training with Remus, Moody, and Tonks. Remus finally taught Harry and Ron how to ride Sirius' motorbike the 'normal' way and Harry was able to pass the test to get his license. At night, Remus taught them to ride the motorcycle the magical way performing a Silencing Charm along with a Disillusionment Charm to hide them. Hermione watched the lessons with her heart in her throat and wondered if she'd ever learn to feel comfortable without her feet on the ground. The magical way of riding the motorbike was much easier for Harry to learn—not so many traffic rules or objects to avoid. Hermione and Ron went home a few days before they were to leave for school to spend time with their parents and pack. Remus managed to locate the twin of the mirror that Sirius had given Harry last Christmas and Harry sent it home with Hermione since he could always floo to Ron if he needed to speak with him.  
  
The night before they were to leave for school, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were sitting together in the drawing room after dinner, all but Harry having arrived back at Grimmauld Place that afternoon. Ron and Harry sat on either side of Hermione with their feet propped on the ottoman and their faces to the sky watching the gathering clouds move across the stars. Luna and Ginny sat in the armchairs and chatted with Hermione. Luna had flooed back with the Weasleys as her father had to work on a special issue of The Quibbler the next day and couldn't see her off to the train.  
  
Ron leaned forward to speak to Harry. "Looks like we may be in for some rain."  
  
"Yeah...hope it will be over by tomorrow before we have to leave for the station."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron leaned back and rested his head on the cushions behind him again. "Oi, did y'see that?" A streak of lightning had traveled across the sky briefly brightening the room. "Looks like we'll be in for a little more than rain tonight." A low rumble of thunder sounded for a few seconds and a gust of wind rattled the window.  
  
Ginny shivered. "I hope this one moves through quickly. I don't fancy storms."  
  
"I always like to imagine Thor thundering through the heavens with his chariot, throwing his magical hammer in a burst of lightning and then catching it back in his hand," Luna said comfortingly to Ginny. "My mum told me about him when I was younger and scared in a storm. It still helps sometimes."  
  
Ginny smiled at her as Ron said, "I'd forgotten about that myth. I used to imagine that too when I was younger and a storm came through."  
  
Ron and Luna had grown a bit closer during his days at home but Ron still seemed unsure of his feelings where she was concerned. As usual, Luna appeared to be unconcerned about this and just floated along normally. At least, normally for Luna.  
  
Ginny and Dean were still corresponding on a regular basis and she had been on pins and needles looking forward to seeing him the next day on the Hogwarts Express. She had confided to Hermione and Luna that she and Dean hadn't shared their first kiss yet and that she was hoping for some "alone" time with him on the train to school.  
  
Hermione and Harry had decided to keep their new relationship private at school and had asked their friends to not let on to anyone that they were a couple. Remus had warned them that the public would very likely be interested in Harry's love life just like before and Hermione was keeping her eyes peeled for any beetles that hung around suspiciously as Rita Skeeter's year of exile from the writing world was over.  
  
Ron yawned then stretched and said, "I'm really tired. How 'bout you, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute," Harry replied glancing sidelong at Hermione then started a bit as lightning flashed again.  
  
Ron looked up. "Bit disconcerting having that going off above your head in your house. Well, I'm going on up, then," Ron got up and bade them all good night. Ginny and Luna decided to get some sleep as well and went across the hall. Hermione had given up her bed to Luna, volunteering to sleep in Harry's bedroom again since he wasn't using it.  
  
When the others had gone, Hermione snuggled closer to Harry and took his hand in hers. "I _missed_ you," she said softly.  
  
Harry turned to wrap Hermione in his arms and whispered, "I've been waiting to do this for several days now." And he captured her lips with his. After a bit, he shifted her so that she was sitting in his lap. Hermione hummed her approval against Harry's lips and her hands slid up into his hair as his hands crept just under the hem of the back of her shirt. He felt Hermione jump just a little in surprise but then she relaxed back into his embrace as his hands rubbed circles in the small of her back. She moved her lips from his gliding them gently across his face to his ear.  
  
"Harry..." she breathed, "I want to just stay right here."  
  
"Me, too," Harry whispered back, pressing his cheek against Hermione's, his fingers skimming just a bit further up the slight valley in the middle of her back and enjoying it when she shivered. "Do you think they'd miss us at school?"  
  
"Don't care."  
  
Harry leaned back a bit, his eyebrows raised at Hermione. "Did you just say you don't care about school?"  
  
"Uh oh, now you know how absolutely gone I am over you," she replied with a smile but then grinned mischievously. "So, would you give up Quidditch for me?"  
  
"Well...I'll have to think about that," Harry said, feigning deep concentration.  
  
Hermione punched him on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelped.  
  
"You deserved that..." Hermione said, with a fake pout.  
  
"I was just kidding and you know it. Quidditch doesn't hold a candle to you." He gathered her closer in his arms.  
  
Hermione smiled into his hair but then jumped a bit as another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed closely by a sharp clap of thunder. They both quickly lifted their faces to the sky above then laughed nervously.  
  
"We'd better get some rest," Hermione sighed, sliding off Harry's lap and standing up.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry stood up. "One more..." He leaned in slowly and gently moved his lips against hers, savoring this last moment. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Harry's hands slid into her hair, gently pulling her head back to deepen the angle of the kiss as their tongues glided around each other's. Their lips and tongues began to move more heatedly against each other and his hands shifted down her back—urging her closer but finding that he couldn't without almost crushing her. He growled in frustration and began to shift them back to the couch. Hermione lowered herself back onto the cushions and Harry followed, now pressing kisses along Hermione's cheek and neck. He could feel Hermione's hands running their nails up and down his back as he gently lowered his body onto hers. Their eyes locked and Hermione's lips curved into a smile as she slid her hands in his hair and pulled his head towards hers. He caressed her lips with his slowly until their tongues began to slide languorously together but soon the dance became heated again and swept them both quickly along as lips and hands explored. Mindless with passion, Harry unconsciously rocked himself gently against Hermione and when she moaned his name softly against his lips, clutching his lower back while pressing herself closer to him, he felt something like an electrical jolt move through his body that took his breath and left him dizzy. When the kiss had ended and with sanity slowly returning, Harry wound his arms under her in an embrace and slid his face so that his cheek pressed against hers.  
  
"Hermione..." he said raggedly, "even after that, I still can't get close enough to you."  
  
He felt her nod as she wrapped her arms around him then heard her whisper, "Yes, that was...amazing, but I'm not sure I'll ever be close enough to you, either. I've wondered about that. Even later when we...when we make love to each other. I know it'll be...wonderful with you but I'm not sure that anything will ever be enough for me where you're concerned."  
  
Harry was sure that he felt an endearing warmness creep into Hermione's cheek as she spoke. He lifted his head a bit to look in her eyes and tried to appear serious as he said, "Well, we can certainly keep trying," but couldn't help himself. His mouth twitched into a grin.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "I'll hold you to that. But we'd better get up. I don't think the door's locked and I would hate for Mrs. Weasley to walk in on us right now."  
  
Harry grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, then the whole house would think that we'd..." He smiled mischievously down at her then gave her one last gentle kiss. He got up gingerly, held out his hand to Hermione and helped her up, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I hate that we're not going to get to be together this way so much at school," he grumbled.  
  
"I know. But just think how even more special the times will be when we can." Hermione lifted her eyes to his. "I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
"And I'm so glad you do. I love you, too, Hermione Granger."  
  
vvvvvvvv  
  
The next morning, it was nearing time to leave and for once, most people had gotten up on time, had breakfast, and were pretty much ready to go. This year, Mr. Weasley had been able to get two ministry cars to drive them all to King's Cross Station. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had their trunks along with Hedwig's, Pig's, and Crookshanks' cages waiting in the entrance hall. Mrs. Weasley was quickly doing one last walk-through to make sure no one left anything.  
  
"Well, it looks like everything's set," she said coming down the stairs from the second floor. "Is Arthur here with the cars yet?"  
  
"He just drove up," Remus replied, turning away from the peephole, as he got ready to help with the luggage. "Tonks and Shacklebolt were right behind him with the other car. Moody's supposed to be meeting us there."  
  
"Good," nodded Molly. "I'm so glad the clouds are breaking up—that was quite a storm last night. Hopefully, it'll stay dry until we can get everybody on the train. I think Bill, Fred, and George were planning on Apparating to the platform so we'll see them there."  
  
They quickly stowed the luggage in the backs of the cars and everyone was preparing to get in. Harry gently placed Hedwig's cage in the back seat of the first car and turned to help Hermione with Crookshanks when he heard Remus calling to him. He looked and saw Remus standing in the doorway holding onto the motorcycle.  
  
"Would you like to go on this?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry returned the grin then looked at Hermione and Ron. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, but are you sure that's safe?" she said a bit anxiously.  
  
"Nah, mate. Just try not to take out any pedestrians!" Ron said smiling as he climbed in behind Ginny and Luna.  
  
"Honestly, Remus!" Molly said, her hands on her hips. "Is that really a good idea?"  
  
"It'll be okay, Molly. I'll be riding with him and we'll go in between your cars."  
  
"We'll be all right, Hermione. Be right behind you," Harry said softly and gave her a quick kiss. "See you there."  
  
He went quickly to Remus and put the helmet and jacket on while Remus rolled the bike carefully down the steps to the street. Harry looked to make sure everyone was in the cars then closed the front door. He walked over to the bike, slung his leg over the middle and kicked the motor to life. Remus climbed on behind and Harry began to follow the lead car.  
  
It was a relatively short trip to the station but Harry enjoyed every minute of it. He waved at Hermione who had turned around every few seconds to check on them. She nudged Mrs. Weasley who also turned and waved with a grudging smile. Too soon, they arrived at the station. Harry parked close to the cars and he and Remus got off. He removed his helmet and jacket and placed them in the car that Hermione had been in then extracted Hedwig's cage and hurried to where his trunk was sitting on the curb. Moody arrived with some trolleys just then and soon they were making their way through the barrier to Platform 9¾.  
  
With about ten minutes to spare, they hurried past the ticket guard who nodded to them as he polished one of the three whistles hanging around his neck with his sleeve. Ron, Harry, and Remus managed to get the trunks stowed in a compartment and came back out to the platform to say their goodbyes. They found Bill, Fred, and George standing with the rest of the group. Bill was congratulating Ginny on being a prefect while Fred and George were pulling horrendous faces behind him, making Ginny laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, Fred and George. I'll send you a toilet seat by owl as soon as I can," Ginny teased.  
  
"Don't you dare, Ginny Weasley," her mother hissed.  
  
"Mum, I was only joking. Good grief!" But she winked at the twins after he mother had looked away.  
  
Mrs. Weasley moved around the circle of people giving out hugs and advice as she went. Remus hugged Harry swiftly and said, "Keep working hard and let me know how things are going. I'm looking forward to having you back at Christmas."  
  
"Thanks, Remus. Take care of Tonks." Harry said, realizing that this was the first time he actually had someplace to look forward to going at Christmas.  
  
Remus smiled and nodded. "I will. You take care of Hermione."  
  
"I'll try but she's the one who usually takes care of me," he said, grinning at Hermione and reaching out to pull her into their hug.  
  
"Best get going, then," Remus said looking at this watch. "Only a few more minutes."  
  
Harry nodded and gave a departing smile. "See you soon." He turned and followed the group onto the train and sat next to Hermione in the compartment.  
  
Ron looked out the window to wave to his brothers and sat up suddenly as he noticed them gesturing urgently to him. "I think we forgot one of the trunks—looks like Ginny's!"  
  
Harry jumped up. "Hurry, let's get it—be right back Hermione." He followed Ron to the platform. As they bent to pick up the ends of the trunk, Harry noticed that most of the families had already Apparated away. Just as they stood, several cracks sounded through the air behind them. Harry turned around quickly to see people in black cloaks with masks on appearing on the platform. Some of the people who were left began Disapparating from what was obviously going to be a bad situation.  
  
"Get down!" Harry yelled. As he went for his wand, he saw the ticket guard running from the side blowing one of the whistles that hung around his neck. What happened next stopped him in his tracks and the world around him seemed to move in slow motion. The Death Eaters stopped too and were staring at the train in spite of themselves. Harry heard the doors on the train compartments begin to lock sounding almost like a drum roll moving down the length of the train. Several of the Death Eaters ran at the train and tried to open the doors but to no avail.  
  
Then the guard quickly blew a second whistle and the Hogwarts Express began to glow with a red light and Harry heard a faint humming noise. The Death Eaters that had been trying to open the doors were now thrown back from the train and landed on the platform with a noisy thud. They lay still having apparently been rendered unconscious. Harry looked quickly at the remaining Death Eaters who were now looking from the train to their fallen friends in astonishment. He glanced at Ron who was gripping his wand but frozen in place, also gaping at the train. The guard blew his last whistle and the entire train began to rise above the tracks. Harry could see Hermione and the others desperately trying to open the door to get out but with no luck. Their eyes met briefly as the train continued to hover and Harry could see the stricken look in Hermione's eyes as she struggled with different spells trying to break through the charmed locks then resorted to ramming the door with her shoulder. She suddenly disappeared as thought having been jerked back and Neville appeared in the door and began throwing himself hopelessly against it.  
  
The train began to move picking up speed much more quickly than usual and this seemed to break everyone out of their reverie. Harry felt people stepping up beside him and knew that Remus and the others were preparing to fight. Lucius Malfoy threw the first spell at Harry who immediately shouted, _"Protego!"_ and was pleased to see the rebounded curse fly directly back at the bastard who'd sent it. Malfoy fell backward almost comically in his haste to avoid the red jet of light. Other curses and hexes were flying colorfully through the air now as the light fought the dark. Harry heard a bang to his right and turned to see parts of Moody's wooden leg flying in all directions apparently having been hit by a Reducto curse from Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry sprinted across to shield Mad Eye who had ended up in a heap on the platform was struggling to shift his body into a better position so that he could continue the fight from where he had fallen.  
  
"Get out of the way, boy!" Moody bellowed.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled back, training his wand on Bellatrix whose eyes were alight with a kind of frenzied anticipation. "Can you get to the trunk over there?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Harry felt Mad Eye moving behind his legs and side stepped a little at a time to keep in front of him. He could hear Fred and George yelling to Bill to get their mum off the platform. Lupin and Tonks were also shouting in the background. Harry wondered fleetingly about Ron...  
  
"So, Potter," came Bellatrix's voice from behind her mask as she kept her wand pointed at his face. "Still rescuing, I see. Care to take up our little duel where we left off last time?"  
  
"If you're ready, then so am I," Harry responded coolly, trying to maintain control of his emotions.  
  
"But little Harry," Bellatrix taunted in her nasty voice, "there's no Dumbledore to save you now...whatever will you do?"  
  
Harry felt the side of his leg collide lightly with Ginny's trunk and knew that Mad Eye was now in a safer position behind it. Jets of light were still streaking around the platform but from the corner of his eye he saw two Death Eaters lying face down on the concrete and confidence swelled inside him. He stepped away from Moody.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Harry answered in a deadly calm voice but then bellowed, _"Chordateah!"_  
  
Bellatrix disappeared before the spell reached her and Harry knew a moment of panic. He suddenly heard her voice behind him begin to speak a curse but before Bellatrix could finish the incantation, she was hit by a white jet of light and fell to the platform. Harry's eyes shot in the direction the spell had come from and saw Mad Eye grinning maniacally using the Ginny's trunk for leverage as he got to his feet, his leg apparently fixed with a Reparo charm.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry grinned back then quickly turned around to see how the rest of the Order were doing and heard a shout of _"Chordateah!"_  
  
"Lucius Disapparated!" Remus bellowed from the other side of the platform. "I couldn't stop him. Let's get these others bound before they come to."  
  
Harry turned to help when his eyes fell on a sight that nearly caused him to lose his legs. Fred and George were kneeling next to a body on the edge of the platform.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled sprinting over to the brothers then throwing himself on the ground beside them. "Ron—"  
  
"Harry! It's all right!" George said quickly turning to Harry. "He's only stunned."  
  
"Thank God Bill Disapparated with mum, though," Fred said fervently. "She'd've had a cat if she'd seen that!"  
  
Harry felt a huge wave of relief roll dizzily through him. In a few seconds, Ron started to stir then tried to sit up quickly but Fred and George quickly reassured him that the fight was over.  
  
"Going to be all right, mate?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a bit..." Ron tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder as a shadow fell across the group.  
  
"Is he okay?" Lupin asked quickly.  
  
They nodded. "Just stunned—some bastard attacked him from behind," Fred replied. "He'll be good as new in a moment."  
  
"Speak for yourself..." Ron muttered rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the concrete.  
  
"Here," said Lupin as he waved his wand over Ron's head and muttered an incantation. "That better?"  
  
A smile broke over Ron's face. "Loads...thanks, Remus."  
  
Remus turned to the other three. "Looks like we've got Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange along with Rookwood tied up over there. Malfoy got away. Tonks is contacting the Ministry and I'm sure Dumbledore will be here any second."  
  
In a few moments Harry stood as he heard the swishing of cloaks and Aurors began Apparating to the platform to take custody of the Death Eaters. He then saw the unmistakable form of Dumbledore as he too, appeared not far from Harry. He went to the ticket guard first and as Harry walked to Dumbledore, he could hear him congratulating the guard on his quick thinking that had gotten the Hogwarts students out of harm's way.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore turned quickly. "Harry! Everyone all right?"  
  
"Ron was stunned but I think he's better now. Everyone else seems fine but Lucius Malfoy escaped."  
  
"I'm just glad everyone's safe."  
  
"Er, Professor, there's just one problem." Harry looked around to the empty train tracks. "How will Ron and I get back to school? And Ginny's trunk?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, that thought had crossed my mind as well. I could just create a Portkey but I think I've come up with a better idea. If you'll wait while I speak with Remus?"  
  
Harry nodded and walked back to where Ron was squirming in the embrace of a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum! I'm all right!" Ron said, awkwardly patting her on the back. Fred and George were standing nearby in conversation with Bill. They stopped as Harry approached.  
  
"So how're you getting back to school?" Fred asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno...Dumbledore's talking with Remus about something. I guess he'll be over soon to let us know."  
  
Just then Dumbledore and Remus joined the group. Harry could tell Remus was trying to suppress a grin and wondered why. Ron and Mrs. Weasley joined them.  
  
"It seems we have the slight problem of how to get Harry and Ron back to school since the Hogwarts Express is well on its way already," Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I will send Ginny's trunk by floo but I think I've come up with a better idea for Harry and Ron." He turned to the boys. "I understand Sirius' motorbike is parked outside the train station."  
  
Harry nodded, puzzled but then his eyes widened in dawning comprehension. He looked at Ron and a grin spread across Harry's face as he saw Ron realize the purpose of Dumbledore's statement.  
  
"No way..." Ron whispered grinning back as Mrs. Weasley's brow furrowed in confusion at this exchange.  
  
"How would you like to go back to school on Sirius' motorcycle?" Lupin asked Ron and Harry with a grin to match theirs.  
  
"YES!" They chorused.  
  
"Cool!" said Fred and George.  
  
"No!" Mrs. Weasley had a thunderous look on her face. "Absolutely not!"  
  
"Mum, _please!_" Ron said, his face scrunching up a bit as he pleaded.  
  
"Molly, Shacklebolt and I will be escorting them on brooms," Remus said quickly. "We'll use both a Silencing and Disillusionment Charm for the bike. We can follow the railroad tracks—everything'll be okay. Really."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Dumbledore who nodded at her encouragingly.  
  
"Well, all right, then, if Remus and Kingsley will be with them the whole way." Molly said resignedly.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other again barely containing their excitement.  
  
"Ron will need a jacket and a helmet." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.  
  
"No problem. He can borrow my helmet," Remus replied.  
  
The twins looked at each other then turned to the rest of the group. "Hang on just a bit. We'll be right back," They said and Apparated away with a crack!  
  
In just a moment they were back with a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "This was supposed to be for you for Christmas, Ron," Fred said and George continued, "But now's as good a time as any, so Happy early Christmas." And he handed Ron the package.  
  
Ron opened it and lifted out a black leather dragonhide jacket. "Wow...thanks!" He said looking up at the twins with a silly grin on his face. "Perfect!" And he gave them each a hearty whap on the back before he swung the jacket over his shoulders and put his arms in the sleeves.  
  
Harry heard a noise behind him and looked to see Shacklebolt and Tonks coming through the barrier with the motorbike, helmets and Harry's jacket. Tonks reached under her cloak and brought out two brooms, which she handed to Remus.  
  
"Be careful, okay?" Tonks whispered to Remus and he smiled gently as he nodded to her.  
  
Soon they were on their way following the tracks but there was no sign of the Hogwarts Express. The tidy fields below with their neat hedgerows gave way to wilder countryside and soon rolling hills began to grow into mountains as the sun began to make it's way to the horizon.  
  
"They must've made really good time today," Ron said craning his neck trying to catch sight of the red engine.  
  
Harry nodded. "The train left the station pretty quickly. Wonder if they went faster than usual today because of what happened?"  
  
The sun was beginning to sink below the mountains as Harry and Ron finally caught a glimpse of Hogwarts. The black carriages appeared to have just rolled to a stop in front of the castle. Harry turned and saw Kingsley and Remus had become visible again. Harry removed the Disillusionment and Silencing charms and the sound of the motorbike suddenly roared in their ears. The students began scrambling out of the carriages. At the sound of the engine, their heads jerked skyward. As they saw the black motorcycle begin to descend to the ground some of them began backing away in fear, some turned and ran for the castle.  
  
Harry began to scan the crowds for Hermione but then had to turn his attention back to the motorcycle to land it. They touched down and Harry swiftly brought them to a stop, quickly putting out the kickstand and swinging his body off after Ron. He looked up at the students again, some of whom had drawn their wands, and saw Hermione running full out across the grass at him, with Ginny, Luna, and Neville not far behind. Harry tore off his helmet and ran to meet her, lifting her into his arms.  
  
"You're alright!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "You're alright!"  
  
Harry put her down gently and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm fine, Hermione. We're all fine."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was so frightened all the way here...you have no idea." Her voice hitched a bit. "No one had any idea what had happened—no one knew anything. I thought...I hoped...oh, Harry, I just had to stand there and watch. I couldn't get to you. It was horrible!" She sobbed against him.  
  
Harry folded her in his arms. "Everything's okay now." He kissed her cheek and then his lips found their way to hers. Hermione responded to his lips with the fervent emotions brought by six hours of terrible uncertainty. Harry heard gasps and suddenly remembered they were not alone. He looked up in time to see Ron and Luna in a passionate embrace just before they, too, realized they had an audience. Most of the students were now smiling, some were clapping and a few wolf whistles were heard. Harry saw the smirks on some of the familiar Slytherin faces but he didn't care one bit. He looked back at Hermione and knew that he had what he wanted.  
  
"Well, so much for keeping our relationship to ourselves," Harry grinned quietly.  
  
"Hmm, well, it's all for the best, I guess," Hermione returned his smile. "I think I'm going to like people knowing we're together."  
  
"You're sure you want to be known as _my_ girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione playfully batted his arm. "Or maybe _you'll_ be known as _my_ boyfriend."  
  
"I don't care how other people see us just as long as I'm with you."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned and began to walk hand in hand up the grounds, taking a good look at the castle for the first time this year. Memories of the last time he'd seen it rushed through his head. Sirius' death had been so close then—would always be in some ways. Other memories of the end of fifth year and the summer ran through his mind like a mountain stream. So many changes. These thoughts threatened to overwhelm him so he mentally shook it off and concentrated on the here and now. Harry turned to smile again at Hermione and felt her squeeze his hand as they walked up the stone steps to the large wooden doors that opened to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Ready?" She whispered, looking up at him with anticipation shining in her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled at her and nodded as they walked through the huge oak doors together. They had been through so much since the last time they walked through these doors. Beginnings and endings. Tears and laughter. Terrible sadness and unmatched joy. And all the places in between.  
  
**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! A million thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for your kind words, comments and helpful criticism. You'll never know how much it all meant to me!  
  
**XX CFFB**


	26. Alternate Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **Here's the 'other chapter'. It's just a bit darker--more just different than dark maybe. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading and double thanks for reviewing!

**Alternate Chapter Sixteen  
**  
That night, as Hermione lay stretched out on the couch, she watched the night sky on the ceiling above her. She had extinguished all the lights but the fire so she could see the stars better and her books had fallen to her side. A shooting star raced overhead and, closing her eyes, she made a wish. As she opened her eyes, Hermione heard a muted clock somewhere in the house strike twelve times. She looked from the stars to Harry who had fallen asleep stretched out diagonally on the ottoman in front of the warm fire with Crookshanks curled up on the corner on the far side of him. Hermione smiled when she saw that he had used his open book for a pillow; his glasses rested loosely in his hand.  
  
Hermione got up quietly and sat beside him. She smiled to herself again as she remembered his joyful welcome that morning when she had arrived a day earlier than planned.  
  
Hermione ran her hand softly in circles on Harry's back. "Wake up, birthday boy," she whispered. Harry stirred, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Harry, wake up..."  
  
Harry opened his eyes sleepily and slurred, "Don' wan'to...hmmm, that feels good."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said softly as she smiled down at him.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head and blinked. "Is it midnight?" He pulled his glasses on a bit clumsily then checked his watch.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You're sixteen now. I guess we can't say 'Sweet Sixteen and never been kissed', though, can we?" She teased him, ruffling his hair.  
  
Harry felt his face warm a little as he shifted slowly to his side and propped his head on his hand. "Guess not..." He said smiling, returning her gaze. The firelight was sparkling in Hermione's warm brown eyes. "What about you?" Harry said. "You and Viktor ever..."  
  
"Is that any of your business?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well that's not fair," Harry protested. "You know all about what happened with Cho. How come you're being so closed-mouthed about Viktor?"  
  
"Well Ron never makes talking about him easy."  
  
Harry lifted his eyebrows at her. "I don't see Ron here."  
  
Hermione's eyes darted to her knees and then back. "All right, yes, we did kiss, but...well, I just didn't feel very much for him that way—you know—no fireworks."  
  
"At least Viktor didn't cry...everything was too damp for any fireworks to happen with Cho." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione grinned. "We haven't had very good luck with first kisses, have we?"  
  
"No...but I did have much better luck with my first hug." Harry grinned back.  
  
"Really? What do you mean?" Hermione said, puzzled.  
  
"D'you remember back in our first year when we were trying to save the Philosopher's Stone?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"After you solved Snape's riddle, when you were about to go back through the fire and help Ron, you threw your arms around me. You told me I was a 'great wizard'."  
  
"I remember that," Hermione mused with a thoughtful smile. "As I recall, you very nearly came out of your skin."  
  
"I don't remember ever being hugged before that..." Harry said then added quietly. "I'm glad it was you."  
  
Hermione rubbed her hand softly on his arm. "I'm glad it was me, too." She stood up, and turned to pick up her books from the couch. "Well, I guess I better be getting to bed and you, too—big day tomorrow."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said impulsively as he stood up behind her. She turned back questioningly and he grinned lopsidedly. "Maybe you could be my first sixteen-year-old kiss?"  
  
Hermione hesitated but then smiled back, nodded and shifted her books to her side. She took a step forward and leaned slowly toward him. As Harry watched her cinnamon eyes come nearer his and then flutter closed, his grin fell sharply away and his heart sprang fearfully into his throat as he realized what he had so casually set in motion. He reached out his hands to stop her. But then, Hermione pressed her lips gently to Harry's and his hands stilled in midair. Harry felt something in his center begin to melt and spread until it sparkled to the very edges of his body. He lifted one hand hesitantly to let his fingertips skim along her face. Hermione let her soft lips linger on his for a long moment. As the kiss ended, a small sigh escaped from Harry's mouth to whisper against Hermione's.  
  
Stunned, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, which, after a moment, flickered and became anxious.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Unable to form any coherent reply, he took a small step forward, lifted his other hand to Hermione's face, and touched his lips hesitantly back to hers. Harry's hands crept from her face sliding into her hair and he heard Hermione's books thud loudly on the floor. He felt her hands glide gently around him and then as they pressed against his back drawing him closer to her. Hermione's lips were intoxicating as they returned his caresses and he felt her hands slid up his back to fuse into his hair.  
  
When their kisses had ended Harry was left in a haze, staring down at Hermione and drawing ragged breaths. He was almost dizzy and his mind was blissfully blank but then the realization of what had just happened seeped in from the edges of his brain and washed over him. Harry's eyes widened with the sudden awareness of what he had just done. With Hermione. His best friend.  
  
"Hermione..._oh, no_..." he whispered, horrified at the thought that he'd probably ruined them. "I didn't mean...I'm sor—"  
  
"Don't," Hermione's eyes filled with tears as her face crumpled. "Don't you dare say you're sorry." She turned and hurried out of the drawing room.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called to her retreating back, totally at a loss to know what was going on. She didn't respond and Harry heard her bedroom door snap closed across the hall and the lock click into place.  
  
Harry sank into one of the armchairs and dropped his face into his hands but then started as a voice asked, "Everything all right?"  
  
Harry stood quickly and turned to see Remus standing in the doorway in his robe.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Remus walked slowly toward Harry. "I came down because I thought I heard a crash."  
  
Harry glanced down at the books on the floor. "We dropped those a little bit ago."  
  
Remus nodded then gazed at Harry. "You don't look so well."  
  
Harry sighed dragging a hand through his hair and sat back down.  
  
"Do you mind?" Remus gestured at the couch.  
  
Harry shook his head not meeting Remus' eyes as Remus sat down across from him.  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
Harry lifted his head but didn't reply.  
  
Remus regarded him for a moment then pressed on, "Does this have anything to do with Hermione rushing to her room crying and locking the door?"  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Didn't mean too...but since I did, what's happened?"  
  
Harry cast his eyes toward the floor. "I may have just ruined my friendship with her."  
  
"What d'you mean?" Remus said disconcertedly and leaned forward.  
  
Harry was silent for a long moment his hands twisting together nervously in his lap. "I kissed her."  
  
"I see...and that's what upset her?"  
  
"Ye—well, not exactly," Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I think she got upset when I tried to apologize."  
  
"You apologized?" Remus looked at Harry incredulously. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I just...I don't want to lose her friendship and I thought I had...that I had done something that would cause that."  
  
"Harry...do you remember a few weeks ago when I asked you how you felt about Hermione?"  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Well, have ever thought about how she might feel about you?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "She doesn't...I mean...she can't..."  
  
Remus held up a hand with a small smile. "Hang on...let's not go through that again. Look Harry, you're a really smart guy but when it comes to girls, it's like you're wandering through with your eyes closed and your brain turned off."  
  
"I am not!" Harry began to refute Remus but then stopped as he remembered the fiasco with Cho and sat quietly.  
  
Remus sighed. "I don't mean to insult you but you're missing something that's been right in front of you for several years now."  
  
Harry looked at Remus in bewilderment .  
  
"I'm talking about Hermione." Remus looked Harry straight in the eye. "I think she has strong feelings for you and you probably do for her too."  
  
Harry gaped at Remus.  
  
"Harry, have you never realized everything Hermione's done for you? All the times she's placed herself in danger, gone way above and beyond to help you when you needed it, been scared to death for you when you were injured?"  
  
"But we're friends and that's what friends do—"  
  
Remus almost growled in frustration. "Yes and no. Friends do all those things, you're right, but not usually to the extent what that Hermione has done for you. Think, Harry. Has she treated Ron the same way she treats you? Does she do the things for Ron that she does for you?"  
  
Harry regarded Remus then lowered his eyes as memories began to flood into his head. As the images flowed through his mind, images of Hermione's constancy and stubborn prodding to accomplish things that needed to be done. She had been trustworthy and trusting, loyal. She had been honest with him as no one else had been even risking his anger when necessary for his own good. She had put herself and her studies second to his needs and had helped him in ways no other person had or could. Harry let out a long breath and dropped his face in his hands.  
  
"I've been an idiot," he said quietly.  
  
Remus laughed humorlessly. "You're in good company, Harry. But let's get past that thought—what're you going to do now?"  
  
Harry raised his head to look at Remus. "I've got to talk with her...if she'll let me."  
  
Remus met his gaze. "Don't let her get away, Harry. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do." He reached over and clasped a hand to Harry's shoulder. "It'll work out. I'm sure of it."  
  
Harry nodded, wishing he felt as confident.  
  
"Well, I'm heading back up to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"'Night...and thanks, Remus."  
  
Remus gave a quick smile as he went through the drawing room door and Harry heard his footsteps making their way up the stairs.  
  
Harry sat gazing into the fire for a bit then stood and gathered his courage. He walked hesitantly across the landing to Hermione's door and cursed himself as he heard the sound of muffled crying. Taking a breath, Harry knocked softly. The crying stopped at once but Hermione didn't answer. After a few seconds, Harry knocked again a little louder but this got no response.  
  
Harry sighed. "Hermione, I know you're in there. Please...I need to talk with you." Harry put his ear to the door and heard nothing but silence. He leaned his forehead against the door, his heart sinking in his chest.  
  
"Hermione, I've been an idiot," Harry began hesitantly. "First off, I want to tell you that I'm not sorry for kissing you—that's one of the best things I've ever done. But I've been an idiot where you're concerned. Hermione, you've done so much for me—meant so much to me and I've never told you or even said 'thank you'." Harry put a hand softly on the door. "You've stuck by me when no one else would—when I was wrong and too stubborn to see it. You've helped me so much; you've put my needs before yours and you've even saved my life. I couldn't have done near as much as I have and I wouldn't have reached this birthday without you." Harry felt tears prickling in his eyes and his voice began to tremble with the knowledge of what he was about to say. "I need you, Hermione. And I care about you more than I ever knew. I only hope I haven't messed things up for us too badly."  
  
Harry felt the door move as it opened slowly and saw Hermione's tear stained face looking at him with watery eyes. "You haven't, Harry," she said softly.  
  
Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and stepped tentatively forward to gather Hermione in his arms. To be with her like this...Harry hadn't experienced feelings like this before. He was so overcome that he began to worry that his legs would give out.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down?" Harry guided Hermione back to the drawing room.  
  
They sat on the couch turning their bodies to face each other. Harry didn't quite know what to say after that and he was glad when Hermione broke the silence. She smiled at him shyly, her eyes bright.  
  
"What now, Harry?" she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I wasn't expecting this—these feelings. I mean," he whispered, "you're my best friend." He saw Hermione's gaze drop. Taking her hand back in his, Harry went on, his voice a little stronger, "But that...what happened with the kiss was...amazing...and to be honest...I want more." Harry slowly reached out his other hand and lifted Hermione's face gently so that he could see her eyes. "I'm not talking about more kissing—although," his lips curved into a shy smile, "I definitely want more of that—I'm talking about more of...you." Harry stilled and gazed almost wonderingly on Hermione's face as though seeing her for the first time. "I want...more." He was at a loss to understand, much less explain, what was stirring inside him. "But I want to be careful of our friendship...I couldn't stand to loose that."  
  
Hermione nodded and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I feel the same way." She caressed Harry's hand softly with her fingers.  
  
"So are we...together, then?" Harry asked as he searched her eyes, gripping her hand a little more firmly in his nervousness than he realized.  
  
"I think so..." Hermione smiled softly.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione towards him and shifted them till she lay cradled in his arms. Fear and joy collided in his heart. For a long moment, he studied her face—her lovely familiar face. The face he sought when he entered a crowded room. Something was quite different about it now. The lovely brown eyes that had looked into his with pride, pain, laughter, and reproach were now looking at him in a way he had never seen before.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said softly.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered.  
  
"I just wanted to say your name...seems different now, somehow..." He bent his head and touched his lips to hers tenderly. When Harry drew back, his lips curved into a soft smile. "This is the best birthday I've ever had," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "And it's only the first hour of the day. Speaking of the time, we'd better get some sleep." She moved to get up but Harry held on to her.  
  
"Stay with me, Hermione."  
  
"But, Harry..."  
  
"This may be the last time we can spend by ourselves for a while—everyone's coming tomorrow...please, stay here with me tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded and relaxed back into Harry's arms snuggling her face against his chest. He slid them down to one end of the couch so that she could stretch her legs out on the cushions and he could lean against the pillows. Harry hooked his foot under the ottoman and tugged it closer so he could put his legs and feet up on it. Then he pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her.  
  
They were silent for a few moments then Harry said hesitantly, "Are you feeling as scared about this as I am?"  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes to his. "A little...but I've probably had a bit more time to get used to the idea than you have."  
  
Harry stilled as the implication of her words set in. "Are you saying..."  
  
She nodded, her eyes intently watching his.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began quietly, her eyes swimming with tears. "These past two weeks, I haven't been able to get the prophecy out of my head. I've cried myself to sleep most nights knowing I could lose you...I had planned to talk with you about my feelings—that's why I wanted to come back here early before the others got here. I just hadn't got my courage up to say anything yet." Hermione paused and her voice trembling but then went on. "I know how things might end...I don't want to waste what time we have together whether it's days, months or...longer." She looked at him, tears now coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione closer and they were silent for a long moment. Then, "Do you remember the morning that we stood together looking out that window?" He asked quietly, his eyes bright.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember what we talked about?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I-I think it was choices and destiny."  
  
"Do you realize what choice you're making tonight?"  
  
"I made that choice a long time ago..."  
  
"I meant by choosing to be with me this way..."  
  
"Harry, I've always been with you—and I'll always choose that."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry's voice nearly broke. "Are you sure? Are you willing to take that risk with me? You know you could be..."  
  
Hermione broke in. "A lot of things could happen to me with or without you. In the past five years, I've been attacked by a troll, petrified, turned into a cat, time traveled, tied at the bottom of a lake for an hour, attacked by a giant, attacked by centaurs, fought a pack of Death Eaters, and survived a pretty powerful curse. At this point, I'm willing to meet whatever comes. And if something horrible does happen...I want to have spent this time with you this way—no matter what."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione almost in wonder. He saw the love on her face. Felt their arms around each other. She had changed so much from the young girl he had met on the train almost six years ago. And now Hermione was offering more than he thought anyone would ever offer him—had really been offering it the whole time. All he had to do was accept...and he found that he wanted to very badly.  
  
"But I still wouldn't trade what I have now even if I lose it all in the end..." Harry quoted her quietly.  
  
"Yes...nice to know you were listening," she looked up at him.  
  
"I always am even if it doesn't seem that way...sometimes I even hear your voice in my head when you're not around."  
  
"That's a little scary..."  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry shook his head. "Anyway, I get your point—I don't want to let Voldemort paralyze my life." He looked at her steadily, "but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be terribly afraid for you and make some decisions based on that fear.  
  
"I'm horribly frightened for you too, but I refuse to let the knowledge that one day we'll fight Voldemort interfere with how I choose to live my life moment to moment. I'm going for all the happiness I can get my hands on."  
  
Harry regarded Hermione silently for a long moment then he pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her lips part gently in invitation. They tasted each other for the first time and Harry reveled in the sweetness that was Hermione. His hands dove into her hair, gently tilting her head back to deepen the angle of the kiss. He kissed her hungrily and she responded by pulling him closer and pressing herself to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and her fingers ran deliciously though his hair as his mouth explored hers and his hands clutched the back of her shirt.  
  
Harry ended the kiss and said breathlessly. "We'd better stop before we can't." Hermione nodded with a knowing smile on her face. He removed his glasses and tossed them to the ottoman then he lifted an eyebrow and his lips quirked into a smile. "Wonder what it is about this couch?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...you were right about Remus and Tonks..."  
  
"Of course I was..." Hermione smirked. "But what convinced you?"  
  
Harry told her about seeing them together and his subsequent talk with Remus. "They're keeping their relationship a secret, though, so don't say anything to anyone else."  
  
Hermione nodded. "My lips are sealed...but what about us, then? Are we going to tell people right away or not?" she smiled. "I mean besides Remus, of course."  
  
Harry smiled remembering the look on Remus' face about a half hour ago. "I hadn't thought about that...what about Ron?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hermione looked and sounded anxious.  
  
"What...did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Well...in the hospital wing after the Ministry battle we had quite a bit of time to talk and some things sort of came out then."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Ron told me that he had feelings for me—not just friendship, but deeper. I think it really hurt him when I told him I didn't feel that way about him, but he tried to act like it didn't."  
  
"Hermione, just before he left two weeks ago, he asked me if I fancied you and I told him 'no'. I thought you and he fancied each other but when I asked him about that, he said that he didn't think it would work out. It seemed to me that night that he was holding something back but I didn't press the issue with him."  
  
"Ron asked me if there was someone else...I was honest with him and told him of my feelings for you. I kind of wished I hadn't afterwards...I'm afraid telling him about us will hurt him all over again."  
  
"I don't want to keep secrets from him, though—he's our best friend." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll talk to him about it and try to explain...I hope he'll understand."  
  
Hermione nodded and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. It was a good thing the couch was so big.  
  
"Can you sleep like this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'd like to try..." Hermione closed her eyes and turned her face into his chest. "I can't think of anything better."  
  
Though now he wasn't sleepy at all, Harry couldn't either.  
  
  
  
After a while, Harry could feel Hermione's breathing slow and become rhythmic. She had curled her legs up slightly and one of her hands had ended up by her face on his chest. He smoothed her hair from her cheek and was entranced by the softness. Hermione stirred a bit but instead of waking, snuggled more deeply into Harry with a small sigh. He moved his hand to hers and traced the delicate lines of her hand with his fingers. He noticed her long eyelashes as they feathered on her creamy cheeks. Harry had to stop himself from lifting her head up to touch his lips to her soft mouth—he didn't want to wake her when she looked so peacefully asleep.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head and a small smile played about his lips. He couldn't help but be amazed that he was holding Hermione in this way. Hermione. That he had touched his lips to hers. That he had heard her speak of her love for him—and his realization of his love for her. They had always belonged to each other but now in a way they hadn't before. As Harry thought on these things, he felt as though a warmth was spreading through him. He leaned his head back against the pillows with a peaceful smile curving his lips.


End file.
